


"He's My Angel That Still Needs To Be Saved"

by Poly_Grumps



Category: Game Grumps, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poly_Grumps/pseuds/Poly_Grumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: I'm very surprised this work got so far but as of right now, I have no ambition to finish this and will probably never touch it again. sorry. if anyone is dedicated enough to finish it for me, I'll gladly let them take the helm. I'm not interested in septiplier anymore and don't want to finish this if I have no ambition. Sorry I made empty promises to finish it!</p><p> </p><p>Jack is an average kid who constantly taps away on his phone, taking note of just about everything in his life in the most objective way as possible. Many don't know, he pulls himself to an imaginary world constantly to see the God of space and time. When his phone suddenly has been gifted the power to see into the future, Jack seems to have his whole life lifting up. Sooner than later, everything grows dark when he learns one of the most popular kids in school, Mark Fischbach, has a stalker like obsession with him. There is no time to process as he's thrown in a deadly last man surviving game with Mark sticking close to his side. </p><p>(Future Diary AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LUCKY SHOT

Tears welled as a frantic male pressed on another’s chest. The one on the floor lye cold, dead. “J-jack stop pre-tending, this isn’t f-funny” The panicked teen mumbled, rocking back and forth to no avail when he received no response. This couldn’t happen, he couldn’t lose him. They were supposed to be together, they were supposed to fall in love. The red haired teen twitched, stumbling to his feet. He could, he could fix it. Fix it with one change.  
  
From his room, a man’s scream is heard, along with the sound of a swinging ax piercing into his skull. The hit didn’t kill him, instead blood gushed from his skull and he cried out for help with no one around to listen.  A crying teenager fell over to the hard blood, whimpering as he reached out for help. “I... I’m sorry.” A familiar voice whispered, stricken with a minute of guilt as he watched his crying victim write his last plea for help in his own crimson blood. “Ja-ck p-please... He-lp me.” The teen begged with his last breaths. So started a repeat of a deadly survival game.  
  
Sean Mcloughin, simply called Jack, didn’t talk much to well... Anyone. Instead he found himself infested in his phone, texting, typing, writing a general recap of his day. It wasn’t any sort of diary, he kept himself out of said recaps. He didn’t speak to others, didn’t interact, instead Jack had different friends. They may not be real but he wasn’t as lonely as people thought he was.  
  
School bells chimed as his class ended, “And I would like every to please make it home safely. With the news of those murders, I wouldn’t want anyone to be out late.” Their instructor and calm voiced teacher, Mr Cryaotic announced to his class. Most students knew him by voice rather than face, his face wasn’t extraordinary in the first place. He was a simple but not awful teacher. Jack didn’t have much of a bias towards the man, Jack himself was a B to C student either way. “Dismissed.” Cry finished his lecture, leaving students in a rush to shuffle out of the room and return to their homes.  
  
On the way out, Jack was in earshot of a small conversation between a red haired student and Mr Cry. “Mr Fischbach, would you mind dropping these papers off for me on your way out?” He asked, holding out a crisp manila folder. It was nothing too important, a few progress reports for struggling students. “No, I don’t mind at all.” Mark replied, standing from his desk and taking the folder.  
  
The green haired wallflower kept his nose to his phone as Mark and Mr Cry passed, by the two of them carrying a simple conversation about the news. “ _2:42 PM- Mark helps drop off a folder for Mr Cryaotic. The two are talking about the serial killer from the news”_ It wasn’t stalking, it was documentation.

The Irishman pushed open his front door, home empty with no one home. His guardian, Barry Kramer was constantly on long work trips as an editor for a rich gaming company, therefore Jack was home alone for the next few days. He didn’t mind being alone, Barry was the only reason Jack was staying in America after all. He pressed on upstairs towards his room to set his bag down and sat on the dull clean bed. “Barry musta’ cleaned before leavin’.” He mumbled, glancing back down at his phone.  
  
He picked up the green wool comforter from his bed and shut his eyes, dissolving back into his fake world. When his sky blue eyes opened back he was met with the quiet greens and blues of the imaginary throne room he sent himself to. Sitting in their large throne, the lord of space and time. Jack rather nicknamed them Sam. “How goes ta’ whole space and time thingy?” He asked in a curious but relaxed tone.  
  
The god took a moment to answer before replying in it’s higher pitched tone. “I’m simply stitching together time, making sure timelines lie in their places.” They answered, large green and blue eyes sneaking a look towards Jack.  
  
Jack’s attention was torn from the God when he felt his bed’s sheets ruffed from a smaller mass. Felix, otherwise known as Pewdiepie, Kjellberg was laying stomach down on his bed. The blonde imp lived to serve the God of time until his chains were released by the god or until the fabric of time was torn apart. “Ugh, Jackaboy good job being so random with that diary of yours.” The imp complained, looking up towards him with a subtle pout. “How do you have so much to write about?”  
  
“I just write about my day... It’s jus’ objective, not ‘bout me Fe.” Jack responded, looking down at Felix. He’d always considered himself a bit short but this imp was at least half Jack’s size.  
  
“Note this!” Felix smirked, raising his middle finger towards Jack with a childish giggle. Leave to Felix to be childish like he is. Jack would probably be more kid like if he spent more time with real people.  
  
A moment of silence filled the room before Sam spoke. “Are you lonely?” They asked, looking away from Jack’s line of sight. The god would be lying if they said deep down there wasn’t an attachment for Jack’s small life in their heart.  
  
“no.” Jack answered simply, looking down towards his feet, pulling his blanket over himself in reality.  
  
“If I gave you the chance to reinvent yourself, would you perhaps? Say I bestowed upon you the chance to see into the very future? Consider it a gift, Sean.” Sam spoke boldly before Jack’s eyes fluttered open, met back with his quiet room.  
  
His phone’s rumble grabbed his attention and he quietly pulled it up. A text, reading “Sam” rest under contacts. “What ta’ fook are ye cooking up now?” Jack asked, a small smile on his lips from the gesture.  
  
“More or less a diversion.” The God answered as Jack turned his phone off.  
  
Jack chuckled. “Alright ya doof, thanks I guess. My birthday was a few months ago though.” He let out a laugh at his joke, eyes growing heavy. Homework could wait, he was tired now.  
  
Walking through their cities quiet streets, a man sporting a white circular mask tailed a running student. Her breaths quickened but at the same time filled with relief as she came to a building she recognized. Home was within reach. All hope left once the knob wouldn’t turn, of all days, today the backdoor was locked. “G-god no” She begged, pounding on the door and backing up into an ally way. No where to run. “P-please not like this” Her voice echoed, tears welled up as she turned to the small shadow in the alley. Her last sight is a large pair of eyes as she’s met with the blade of a machete, blood splattering all over the alley way. “ _12:03 AM- another murder takes place.”_  
  
Jack’s eyes fluttered open and he reached for his charging phone, yawning and changing. His eyes glanced down to his unopened notes, eyes widening. “Seven o’ eight, Barry left cookies hiding in the cabinet for breakfast.” He raised a brow, walking downstairs and opening the one of the kitchen cabinets. Sitting to his disbelief, was a box of iced cookies.   
  
He blinked in pure awe, backing up and checking his phone one more as he flicked on the TV. “The news mentioned another woman was murdered last night, police lost the killer around our school.” He mumbled, looking up as the anchorman spoke up. “Last night Stella Yoshama was murdered, police presume it to be the same suspect for the other murders. The killer seemed to shake off the police by taking a shortcut through local R&L high school. There are no current leads on confirming an identity.” With his words, he cut to a local story about an older woman’s survival of some terrible accident. Although Jack couldn’t process, eyes wide in confusion and shock. He’s predicted two events without even knowing what’d happen!  
  
The green haired man was nervous as he walked to school, glancing over his texts once more. “ _7:45- Ran into Bob and Wade on my way to school. Mark wasn’t with them.”_ He shivered in shock, seeing the two talking and laughing with no Mark Fischbach anywhere in sight.  
  
Throughout the day, Jack’s phone made completely right predictions. Test in math and he had the answers, Wade almost trips down the stairs, Jack is almost hit in the nose with a dodge ball but instead Mark takes the hit for him, on the way home Jack notices detectives looking around the area, everything was on the nose correct.  
  
“Can my phone see into the future-”   
  
“Yes, it can.” Sam answered, looking back down at Jack. “You may have made me but I am a God-”  
  
“That means he can do what he wants when he wants green bean.” Felix spoke up, startling Jack from behind. “That means you’ve been given a crazy powerful gift!”  
  
“For once, Felix is very correct. It may be a gift but you must be weary of the consequences, you are now entwined with you phone.” The God paused. “If your phone is be ruined, so your life will come to an end with it.”   
  
Walking down the halls of his school towards class, Jack held his head up and ignored the jealous whispers of fellow classmates. Sitting outside his classroom stood class rankings, sitting on the top rested: “Sean Mcloughin, 500 points.” Underneath was Mark Fischbach, missing the top by only a few points.  
  
As Jack made his way to class he had no clue, during a murder investigation a fellow future diary user stood with a smirk as she inspected the crime scene. ‘The trail is getting hot.’ She thought, adjusting a pair of glasses and moving a blonde streak of hair out of her eyes.  
  
In class, students sat testing as Wade raised his hand with a whine. “Mr Cryaotic, this isn’t fair. Number three is rigged, we didn’t learn any of this stuff!” He spoke up, looking back at his paper as his teacher flipped through the pages of a novel he was close to finishing.  
  
“Is that so? I remember going over it just a few days Mr Barnes, perhaps you should read the study guide more often.” Cry replied, attention drifting back towards his book. He couldn’t even see Jack pulling each answer from the future notes on his phone. Jack smirked as he looked up but tensed, meeting eyes with Mark Fischbach. He swore it was his imagination but the redhead smiled at him. He shook it off, assuming it was coincidence.  
  
As Mark finished with an answer he begun to take his erasers out of his pencil case and stack them. This seemed to catch their teachers attention out of the corner of his eye. “Mr Fischbach, what are you doing? We are testing.” He pointed out.  
  
Mark didn’t look up from the stack, shrugging. “Just keeping myself busy sir. Don’t worry, I’m almost done.” He answered his question, listening to his teacher sigh.  
  
“Try not to distract people please Mark.” Cry responded with a returning relaxed tone, sitting back down at his desk to continue his reading.  
  
‘Mark Fischbach, straight A student, charming, had plenty of friend and... Well he has the whole school at his feet.’ Jack thought, almost watching Mark balance the erasers. ‘He.. He couldn’t know about my future seeing gift.’ Jack quickly dismissed any notion of the redhead being like himself.  
  
Jack stayed a bit after class, finishing grabbing his things until the whole classroom was empty. No teacher, no students. He almost tensed when he walked by Mark’s desk. Sitting on the desk was a small sketch of the imp he knew so well as Felix Kjellberg. “I have to be dreamin-” Jack’s phone made a buzz, leaving him to quickly check it. Written in big bold letters, clear as day reads “DEAD END”  
  
Jack trembled, backing up. “W-what the fook happened to the future?” He mumbled in pure panic until a voice startled him.  
  
“Your future Jack, not the world’s future. Do not confuse the two.” Standing in the back of the class, dressed in his bright school uniform stood Mark Edward Fischbach. “Hey Mcloughin, you got a dead end I hear.”  
  
Jack backed up as Marks stepped closer. “I-I-how did you know that?” He didn’t think Mark even knew his name, let alone know Jack’s phone was telling him DEAD END.  
  
The redhead continued walking slowly and tediously towards him. “I saw it coming a mile away Jack.” Mark answered, face supporting an almost sly smile.  
  
“I-” Jack stopped and screamed, breaking out into a sprint out of the school. His bookbag bounced with every panicked step he took. Frantically, he checked his phone, looking for another answer instead of a dead end. He heard his phone change, panicking as he read over. Another end. “What the hell?! How-”  
  
Cutting off Jack, Mark rushed onto the sidewalk from an alley way. “Will you just listen to me?!” He asked, frowning slightly.  
  
In a complete blind panic, Jack turned the opposite direction and ran again. “J-jus’ bother someone else!” He shouted in reply, bumping into people around him, in too much of a rush to apologize. There had to be some explanation! Some reason why this was happening to him! He ran towards a broken down building in hopes of loosing this kid and making it home. Wheezing as the elevator opened, he mashed the fourteenth floor button and leaned back on the glass wall.  
  
As the door was near closing, a pair of hands caught it, starting to pry open the doors. Standing there with a amused look was Mark, starting to step towards Jack. “T-this isn’t fookin’ real.” Jack mumbled in pure panic.  
  
“I’m afraid this is very real Jack.” Mark answered, holding up his own phone. It didn’t take a genius to know what he meant, Mark must have a future diary as well. He wheezed, reaching towards his bag for any defense- “Don’t” Mark whispered, taking a final step and pressing his lips gently onto Jack’s.’  
  
When he pulled back, Mark’s dark brown eyes met with Jack’s. “I know you aren’t going to hurt me Jack, my diary says so. You’re not the violent type.” He murmured, “You don’t have a reason to anyways, I’m trying to help you after all.” He offered a gentle smile.  
  
“My diary gets ten minute updates on your future, on the dot.” Mark explained, “It says today third is going to kill you on the fourteenth floor. He’s a real bad apple.” He pointed towards the elevator’s window view. Standing on the ground floor stood a man with dark brown hair in a white mask supporting a monotone looking smiley face and a large bladed weapon.  
  
‘He gets alerts on my future?! He’s a fooking stalker!’ Jack panicked, feeling like he was sweating bullets. “In a way, your future is not only yours but mine as well.” Mark whispered, reaching out and gently pressing the rooftop button as the elevator.  
  
“W-wait! I want off-” Jack stepped forward before the redhead pressed his hand back on Jack’s chest. “I’m trying to help you, ya doof.” Mark chuckled. “If you get off on the fourteenth floor, you’ll die. I don’t want you to be the first person eliminated from the survival game Jack.”   
  
“W-what does that mean?” Jack asked, unable to contain the pure fear. What was Mark talking about?! Survival game?!   
  
As Mark explained, climbing up the stairs was third. “In this game, twelve diary users will be killed in a last man standing type of game.” He looked at the floor climbing elevator. “You’re entries are too direct, it’s really easy to track you.”  
  
Soon the elevator stopped at the top floor and Jack glanced at Mark with a mixture of panic and annoyance. “Wow this was a great idea! The roof, we can totally fooking run away here!” He shouted sarcastically, watching Mark stretch. His face remained calm, no sign of worry able to be detected. “You know the saying ‘you can hide but you can’t run? It kinda fits this situation really well.” He replied, flashing a gentle smile. “At least we can take in the sunset up here.”  
  
‘He’s crazy. Completely crazy.’ Jack thought, looking over towards him with a panicked expression. The winds blew through their hair as the Irishman tried to think of a logical plan.  
  
“I do have a plan, this is the perfect place to confront him!” Mark looked over at Jack with a smile, as if this wasn’t all completely crazy. “Hand me your bag for a sec, please?”  
  
He didn’t bother asking, handing over the green bag. “Thanks!” Mark replied, opening the back pocket before pulling out two throwing knives from the bag, leaving Jack in complete shock. “h-how-”  
  
“Slipped them in your bag after the test. I didn’t have a whole lot of time to work with darling.” The red head responded, flashing a smile. “Now, one shot here can make or break both our futures.” He held out the knife to Jack, “You feeling lucky today?” He asked curiously.  
  
His heart pounded, Jack sat in hiding as he awaited third. He could hear his steps, almost inaudible under the pounding from his heart beat. In his hand he held his phone, using the camera to carefully watch for their target, Mark’s phone just angled to assist. Still, he gripped the small blade in his hand, listening to the rooftop door from the stairs creak open. ‘Please, please take out your diary.’ Jack thought, gripping his phone. Mark told him he needed to get third’s phone, it’s the best way to kill him. Kill his phone, kill third.  
  
“Where the hell are they?” The killer mumbled, carefully pulling the phone out. On the dot, Mark darted out of hiding to attract his attention. Instantly Jack stood and threw the knife, hitting the phone dead center.  
  
The masked man groaned and sputtered, knife falling from his hands as he backed up in pure shock. Distress was written across his face as a vortex like hole appeared in his chest, arms twisting and turning as his body twisted out of existence. While Jack stood in complete shock and horror, Mark didn’t look phased at all. As his phone slid across the roof, Mark begun to stretch out of pure boredom. “Wow, no blood? That sure feels like a rip off...”  
  
With the combo of the death and the height they were at, Jack shivered and looked over at Mark before hugging him quickly. Mark blinked but nodded. “Oh yeah... I’m uh... Sorry if that made you uncomfortable, how about we go get some dinner? My treat?” He offered, rubbing Jack’s back in a gentle manner.  
  
Hours passed before Jack stood in front of Sam, a mix of shock and anger in his tone. “How could ye not tell me there are other diary users?!” He asked, clenching his fists.  
  
Sam however was not phased. “It was a diversion, I never said the future was only in your hands. You may seem mad now but you are the first winner.” With that Jack felt himself lifted into an area with other shadowy figures standing around in a circle, seeming to congratulate him. One slot had no one but instead the words, DEAD END once more. He couldn’t make any others out until he spotted Mark, standing arms crossed and face covered with a wedding like veil. Smart, something to change your appearance a bit more.  
  
As Sam begun to speak, they begun to explain the details. Yes, his diary could rewrite itself from what Jack or others did. ‘DEAD END’ did mean death. It seemed avoiding a dead end was almost a miracle, making Jack some sort of cunning play but... It was Mark who kept his sorry ass alive! As the others disappeared, Jack panicked further. He wasn’t this badass everyone thought he was! He just made one lucky shot!  
  
When he was back to his world, Jack dropped to his knees, eyes wide in shock. “This... This is crazy.” He mumbled, shoulders shaking as he heard another voice.  
  
“Don’t worry Jack,” Slowly Jack turned around to be met with the large brown eyes of his stalker. “Mark’s here to protect you.”


	2. BLOWN TO HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack don't get any break as the school is attacked by a bomber! Jack is quick to learn more about his possessive stalker while dodging bombs left and right, his life dangling by a string.

Jack sat on his bed, knees pulled tightly to his chest. Moonlight illuminated the room, indicating it was late. It was twelve o’ ten actually. Every hair on Jack stood on end as his phone buzzed for the tenth time tonight. Mark. “A-again?!” He asked in a hushed panic. “Who even gave him my number?” He asked once more, very certain it wasn’t Jack who gave it out.  
  
It was official, he has his very own stalker now. Why would anyone as popular as Mark Fischbach like Jack? Jack was pretty much a nobody, what was so appealing about him? He can learn everything Jack is about to do every ten minutes... It’s completely insane.  
  
As Jack’s mind riddled with pure panic, sitting in the darkness of his home Mark typed away his fifty sixth text. “Hey you cute doof,” He cooed, as he wrote out the text.  
  
The sun was high over head the next day as Jack walked, both hands reading over his phone as per usual. It was all hard to think about... Last night he.. Did he really kill third? Was it defense or murder? It was all hard to think about, although he knew just having this phone makes him a walking target in the survival game.  
  
In class, students were surprised to see a substitute in their normal class. My Cryaotic was never sick, how odd. It didn’t process to Jack as the sub started counting who was here. How was Jack going to avoid getting killed? The only person on his side was... Mark.  
  
A groan escaped his lips as he dismissed the thought of EVER asking Mark for help. Class passed by in a whim and Jack slowly stood, tapping Mark on the shoulder for his attention. “Mark, can we talk or somethin’?” He asked, fidgeting as the other shook his head.  
  
“Not a good time Jack, I’m going to be late to PE.” He started to walk away before turning to the green haired man. “I’m okay to talk after class during lunch, you’ll make it. I promise.” He teased lightly.  
  
He stood frozen still, watching the redhead leave the room. It’s better than nothing, at least Mark was willing to talk. Hopefully he can sort something out before the day is over.  
  
A few heeled steps paced towards the doorway and a raven haired woman peeked into the room, sporting a dark lacy dress and making dark makeup. “Excuse me, do you know where the main office is? I’m looking for a few answers, if it isn’t any trouble.” She asked him in a curious tone. Jack didn’t move, raising a brow slowly as she spoke up again. “I’m wondering about Mr Cryaotic, he’s your homeroom teacher right?” She smiled sweetly before dropping news. “Did you know he was also a killer as well?”  
  
Jack stood in complete disbelief, watching the woman in pure shock. Standing in the locker room, slipping on his shirt, Mark paused at the noise of his phone rewriting itself.  
  
The woman continued, stepping into the classroom. “Isn’t it kind of strange? I hear your classmates think something is going on, with you specifically. Now isn’t it ironic, the killer died yesterday.” She smirked as Jack’s eyes widened. “He was trying to kill first. Your instructor was third.” She broke the news, watching Jack back up in shock. A desk behind him moved but he couldn’t think it through. He killed Mr Cry!  
  
She smirked, realizing her suspensions were correct. “You’re first huh?” She announced. “Nice to finally meet you!” She shouted, running forward as Jack’s phone rewrote with another DEAD END.  
  
“NO!” Mark screamed, running in, swinging a fire extinguisher at the woman as she bounced back and rested on the window sill. “Name’s Suzy Berhow, nice to meet you too second!” She jumped backwards out of the room to watch her own destruction.  
  
Instantly Mark grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling him out of the classroom and down the hall. Behind them, explosives started going off on the dot. Students simply sitting and studying died, unaware what was happening from the start. Several classrooms now lye in ruins as Mark hugged Jack in worry for his safety. Jack blinked at tears, almost shaking in panic. “I-I’m dyin’ in three fooking hours.” He whispered.  
  
Mark pulled back and looked at Jack with a smile, shaking his head. “Hey, come on, no you’re not. I won’t let anything happen to you, remember? Ninth won’t get you, I’m gonna get her way before that happens!” He spoke up, completely alright with killing the woman.  
  
Somehow it wasn’t all too comforting to Jack. How could Mark talk about murder in such a calm manner? Jack still mortified and racked with guilt over killing his teacher! He sighed and looked back up towards Mark dark brown eyes, biting his lip. At least someone was better than no one. “Mark-I-Thank you... I need you here to help me.” He spoke louder, trying to amp up his confidence.  
  
“I’d do anything for you sweetie.” Mark replied, leaning in slowly and meeting Jack’s lips. As they kissed, Jack tried to push anymore guilt away. He wasn’t using Mark, he was just surviving. It was the best thing he could do right now.  
  
Standing outside the high school was Suzy, megaphone in one hand, trigger in the other. “Listen up brats, you’re bullshit boring school now lies in my hands. The whole place is now rigged with motion censer explosives, to sum it up, you’re all my hostages!” She screamed, evil smirk on her lips.  
  
The duo shuffled, crouched to avoid the censers. For a moment, Jack paused and checked his phone before looking back up at Mark with a gentle smile. “I’m alright Mark, let’s just keep going.” He replied, starting to shuffle again. Mark nodded, continuing as their kiss flashed back through his mind. His cheeks instantly flushed bright red, tears welling back up. He had to protect him, it didn’t matter how, it didn’t matter who had to die either.  
  
Mark picked up a broken shard from earlier explosion to check out the scene below without getting up. “She’s got everyone hostage.” He mumbled, letting Jack carefully keep them alive. It was lucky his phone could mention when more bombs were going to blow, making it much easier to keep them both alive.  
  
As they passed by 2-C, Jack heard his phone rewrite. He raised a brow in confusion as to how it changed. The redhead quickly explained, Jack has one of the basic but most usual diaries. It simply tells the basic future, since Jack just jots down everything he see’s. He looked back as it rewrote again, “A bomb is ‘bout to go off in classroom... 2-C.” Mark looked up towards the class sign, eyes widening as he jumped forward and pushed Jack back to shield him from the blast.  
  
“Read the next entry Jack, fast!” Mark shouted, watching Jack pull out his phone. “Another one down the hall.” He mumbled, yelping as the other pulled him to his feet. As they ran, he could really consider how good Mark was at this game.  
  
The two paused as another explosion went off in the bathroom. When they had a moment to breath, Jack glanced at Mark who supported a small smile. “Hey Jack, wouldn’t it be silly to die while going to the bathroom?” He asked.  
  
Jack paused, taking a moment to consider it a joke. He giggled softly like the child he was on the inside and nodded, getting up to continue running. “Yeah it would be” He replied, offering a smile. Maybe he made a few good choices today. He yelped as another explosion went off behind the two. Quickly they jumped down and Mark looked back at, “What’s it say?” He asked in a worried tone.  
  
“It says-” Jack didn’t get a moment to read before an explosion went off. He was pushed forward, weakly trying to get up. “You okay?!” Mark asked, kneeling to his aid.  
  
“Y-yeah.” He coughed, pulling out his phone slowly and sitting up. “I think so.”  
  
“How about we focus on how the explosions effect you? Like what they do to you.” Mark suggested, kneeling beside Jack.  
  
Jack was about to nod before it hit him. “I-I keep myself out of my entries! I don’t like t’ mention myself at all!” He flashed worry as Mark looked back towards his phone, eyes widening, and quickly covering Jack.  
  
Suzy smirked as she set off two more bombs, explosion stirring dust and winds to push past her. She pulled out her phone at the sweet sound of the future being rewritten. “This cat and mouse game is getting hot.” She chuckled.  
  
Jack blinked, looking eye to eye with Mark as he kept him covered from the blast. “Don’t worry, my diary picks up the slack. I promise I keep an eye on you.” He smiled, trying to sound sweet. After what Jack’s seen, it seemed more creepy than endearing if he was being completely honest. “This means we can use our diaries together! Yours can tell what’s happening and mine will say how it affects you! We’ll be a perfect team! Or you could even say I’m a resource you can use whenever you want!”  
  
The Irishman paused, sniffling and rubbing under his eye. “God.... I’m pathetic huh?” He asked aloud. “I stayed outta people’s lives, I really wanted t’ be the cool guy but... Who wants t’ be evolved with the wallflower exchange student? Huh?” He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
“Stop talking like that, we’ve got an hour before the dead end. We can get to the other building with out classmates! They know us, they’re our friends, they are bound to help us!” He grinned, holding his hand out for Jack. Maybe Bob and Wade would actually help the two of them, they always seemed to be there for Mark at least.  
  
Jack gripped Mark’s hand and stood up with a small smile, nodding. ‘Why is his dead end so specific? She could kill us at any time, why wait?’ Mark thought to himself, biting his lip to hide the worry.  
  
Sirens buzzed as the police pulled up. Sitting in the surveillance van, dull cameras glowing in the dark light was the chief of police. On his shoulder perched a green bird, looking his direction as he read over his phone. The man is going to need some sort of plan if he wants any leverage against Suzy. He smirked at the sudden input in his phone.  
  
‘He’s right. Maybe my class can help us, they might think we’re a little crazy but... We’ve all got t’ stick together right?’ Jack thought, stepped forward. Mark on the other hand was more nervous than ever. It was too quiet. Bombs haven’t been going off, what’s Suzy’s plan? Mark looked up as Jack spoke in a whisper. “Wait, I know him! Wade!” He shouted, standing up.  
  
Standing outside of the rooms were the kids, almost zombie like as Wade turned with wide eyes to see Jack grinning and running towards him. Mark felt sudden panic arise as his phone rewrote. ‘Nonononono!’ He thought, watching the kids push Jack to the floor. “JACK!” Mark screamed, feeling his ‘friends’ pull him back suddenly.  
  
The kids dragged Jack back downstairs, phone pulled out of reach. It was a trap. The green haired man didn’t fight as the people he trusted walked down to present Jack to the bomber. “W-why are you doing this?! We’re supposed to be in this together!” Jack screamed, face pressed down to the ground. Children pressed up against the windows, watching in shock. “L-et go of me please! I have to protect him!” Mark hissed as the kids held him back.  
  
“Awe thanks guys! Motion censers are back on! Get comfortable and watch the show!” Suzy shouted through the megaphone.  
  
Mark tensed, looking around the room of traitors. They... This was his fault. He told Jack to trust these monsters. ‘They don’t care if Jack dies...’ He thought, breathing quicker in panic as tears welled up. They made him lie to Jack! He looked back down at the window, eyes narrowing. ‘I-I have to protect him. Whatever the cost.’  
  
Suzy looked up at the sudden string of explosions, startled and in shock. Running through the halls, Mark pushed through the smoke. “Anyone who thinks they can sell out my Jack can get blown straight to hell!” He screamed, furry pushing him through.  
  
“He’s lost it.” Suzy mumbled in shock as Jack fell over in tears. “M-Mark yer going to kill everyone! Please stop..” He whispered, breaking down. He was gonna die, really going to die.  
  
“Like I give a shit about them! In ten minutes the place is gonna blow you sob story!” She shouted, looking back at Jack. ‘Ten minutes... His dead end. That’s how he’s going to be killed!’  
  
“Wait till you see-” Suzy was stopped dead sentence as a shot whizzed by her head. “Suz, you need to chill there. I mean come on, this is a bit out of hand don’t you think?” The chief standing next to Jack chuckled.  
  
Jack raised a brow and looked up to see the dark haired man. “Do... Do I know ye?” He asked, rubbing under his eye to hide the small tears.  
  
“Stop wasting my time Jon! We all know why we’re here!” She smirked, resting one hand on her hip as the chief chuckled. Jon Jafari, chief of the city police and the own of the case diary. A diary that’ll tell him how all his cases will end up. He held up his gun with a smirk. “Excuse me, I’d to make some demands Mr Jafari! Blow the kids brain’s out, then your own. I’m killing two birds with one stone today Jon!”  
  
Jon didn’t budge, holding the trigger carefully. “No dice.”  
  
She smirked, holding the trigger up. “Fine, everyone can go to hell! See if I give a shit!” She chuckled.  
  
Jon looked back down at Jack with a gentle smile, leaving Jack’s worry to melt away... That is until he watched the barrel of the gun be pointed towards his head. “Don’t take this personally, I’m pretty much stuck here kid.”  
  
Jack sniffled, looking away in fear. Yeah, how long did he think he was going to make it? He had to use a crazy guy to make it this far. He sighed and looked back towards Jon. “Please... Make my death worth somethin’.” His bright blue eyes widened once he caught sight of the window. Mark.  
  
Jumping through the window was Mark, grunting as he was pushed aside. He rolled back a bit as Jon looked towards Jack. “Act fast, get your diary. Don’t sit there, make your life worth something kid. Maybe help your friend, use your fear to your advantage.”  
  
Jack nodded, standing and stumbling to his feet. He darted through the mine field, leaving Suzy shocked. “Jack, right!” Mark screamed, guiding him. “Now a left!”  
  
“Bastards a diary user!” She hissed, kicking Mark’s phone away and grabbing him by the hair before pulling him back. Suzy yelped and avoided a few shots, “Fine I can-” She hissed as a book hit her. Almost raining down from the sky was books, papers, pens, the kids helped with anything they could throw. “Jack! Go Jack!” Kids screamed for him as he pushed through the mine field, explosion behind him, pulling a pencil from his pocket.  
  
‘Shitshitshitshit’ Suzy panicked, holding her phone in defense. “Die!” Jack screamed, just missing the phone by an inch. ‘Oh shit-’ She screamed as he lodged the pencil right into her eye. Blood spurted as she cried in pure pain. As she toppled in pain, Mark pulled away the trigger she used for the explosives. “Give it up Suz, you’d be stupid to resist in your condition.” He warned, as he screamed angrily at him.  
  
“FUCK OFF!” She shouted, launching her final rockets. They exploded into smoke, leaving Jon in a blazed confusion. “It’s called the escape diary!” She shouted, jumping past him on a speeding motorbike, blood dripped down her face. With the final rewrite on Jon’s phone, she was gone.  
  
The set sun gently over the buildings, leaving the skies a cream orange as the three stood in their exploded school. Jon proposed some sort of team up, he was a man of the law and keeping these teens safe was only part of the job. Hopefully with their help, he could take down Suzy once and for all. Mark smiled gently, blushing lightly as he held his phone in his hands. “ _July twenty eights, HAPPY END_.”


	3. WAKE UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is stuck spending a whole day with Mark in an amusement park curtsy of Jon. Of course He isn't pleased about it until he actually finds himself having a good time surprisingly. Although, we all know the best of things can never last.

The streets buzzed with the noises of people, chatting, laughing, having fun. It made Jack feel sick. Why did Jon have to stick him here with Mark? It must just be busy work. Currently he sat under a large pavilion at a built in table, looking around the amusement park his new ally stuck him in. He looked up towards the bright sky, no clouds, sun beating high overhead.  Running towards him with a large grin spread across his face was Mark. “Look, I got you some ice cream!”

Jack looked up, raising a brow. “Mark, can we just sit here-”  
  
“Jack it’ll melt!” The redhead egged him on, sitting down at the table with Jack and held it out. “I got it just for you!” He stuck out his bottom lip in a small pout.  
  
Right before Jack was sent to on an intern like task, he sat listening to Jon give any sort of plan. “Listen up kids,” Jon cleared his throat. “We now know who first, second, ninth, third, and fourth is. Of course, I’m forth.” He introduced, explaining how Jack and Mark’s free time would go to catching Suzy… That’d be how he ended up here.  
  
‘Maybe I can finally use the time to figure Mark out.’ Jack thought to himself, hands in the pockets of his sky colored hoodie. As the two sat back down with another drink, something Mark got, Jack opened his mouth to speak before being interrupted. “See the straws, drink up.” He gestured to the double straws. He leaned forward and started to sip, humming. Jack sighed, leaning forward and sipping on the drink. At least Mark meant well.  
  
Sitting in the dark, only illuminated by her phone, Suzy sniffled and grunted in pain. Her eye was killing her. She huffed, reading over the next input. Turn right. She hissed and darted into bushes, narily avoiding the ever searching police. “I swear, Jon is going to get it.” Suzy murmured, biting her lip.  
  
As Mark and Jack walked through the haunted ride, it left Jack a bit confused. ‘He knows I hate this crap.’ He thought, screaming at a sudden jump scare. Mark screamed along with him and gripped Jack’s arm. Jack blinked in confusion, ushering Mark along. ‘Wow he’s actually scared for a change.’ He paused, glancing at him as they stepped out into the light.  
  
Walking around the park left Jack a miss. He wanted to-no, needed to know why Mark was so obsessed with him but... Mark looked so happy, so sweet for a change. He even let Mark talk him into this park’s water rides, he didn’t know what to say. Before he knew it, they’ve spent the whole day here. The sun was beginning to set when Mark noticed a planetarium. “Jack! We should go in there-”  
  
“No thanks.” Jack replied coldly, crossing his arms and walking forward towards the Ferris wheel. “I don’t want t’.” He mumbled as Mark trailed behind him, smile flattening. Jack was a bit upset to see the redhead’s saddened expression but he needed somewhere private to chat.  
  
“Wow, it’s really pretty up here.” Mark spoke up, still a tad confused. He was sure Jack didn’t like heights... “Everything is so small and cool.”  
  
There was a moment of silence. “Mark, be honest, why are ye following me around all the time?” His thick Irish cut through the silence like a knife.  
  
Mark paused and looked back towards Jack once more. “W... Why didn’t you want to go to the planetarium? I thought you didn’t like heights.” He spoke up, cheeks warm as Jack sighed.   
  
“Yer diary is going t' drive me insane-”  
  
“Shut up!” Mark stood up, clenching his fists. “You told me that you don’t like heights! Don’t you remember, a year ago?!” He asked, hints of desperation in his voice.  
  
One year ago, two tenth graders sat with a paper in front of them. The only two kids left in the class actually, filling out a dull paper. Written on the board in crumbling chalk read, “ _What do you want to do when you grow up?_ ” Sitting in the back of the class, Mark narrowed his eyes with a loud sigh as he stood up and slowly walked towards Jack. “Hey, something wrong? I’m not doing so great with the paper either.” He spoke up, brown eyes scanning over Jack’s paper.  
  
Written in messy writing he could make out, “ _I want to see all Ireland again with my family.”_ It made sense, Mark knew Jack just came over last year. “Oh, I bet that’d be cool.” Mark mumbled as Jack fumbled over his pencil.  
  
“I think it’s kinda stupid, I know Barry can’t put something like that together. Uh... Plus I don’t even know my real family” He shrugged softly and looked up at Mark as the other sat down beside him, shaking his head.  
  
“It’s not stupid at all.” Mark smiled gently, picking up Jack’s pencil. “I’d love to travel and see the world... I bet Ireland is beautiful, plus...” He started to write. “You and I could be a family if we got married.”  
  
It’s slipped Jack’s mind back then, slipped his mind that Mark meant it. The Irishman chuckled and nodded, looking down at his paper. “We’d have t’ wait a little while for that you doof.” He teased, smiling gently at the blushing other. Now here they were, two sixteen year old’s in a silly survival game.  
  
Mark looked back at Jack, almost in hopes that he’d understand. Understand how much he was in love with him. “How could ye recall that? It was jus’ kind of random Mark-” He stopped as Mark rested his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “I mean, yer nice and all but... I think yer hiding something and all...” Mark slowly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead, leaving him blushing madly.  
  
“Of course I am.” He replied, grinning softly.  
  
The two walked home, skies transitioning into darkness. As rain poured down, Mark pulled out his red umbrella and walked close by Jack. Police cars lined the streets, men barking orders, sirens alerting others that a criminal near by was on the loose. Cars monitored going in and out of the town carefully looking for their criminal. The officers ignored the couple, paying no mind.  
  
Mark led the way to his home, stopping at the gate of a large dark home. It struck a few notes of worry to Jack, it wasn’t that late... Was anyone home? He did live alone himself but Barry should be back soon. The green haired man waved, turning to leave before Mark grabbed his sleeve. “W-wait, you could stay a bit... Maybe come inside?” A blush struck Jack’s face as he nodded and pace alongside Mark into the home.  
  
It’s been ages since someone like Suzy Berhow believed in a greater power, growing up in war raging times. She learned to fend for herself, she doesn’t need anyone in her life.  
  
Sitting in the dark, only illuminated by her phone, Suzy sniffled and grunted in pain. Her eye was killing her. She huffed, reading over the next input. Turn right. She hissed and darted into bushes, narily avoiding the ever searching police. “I swear, Jon is going to get it.” Suzy murmured, biting her lip. As she walked, avoiding police became more of a hassle. They seemed to be everywhere.  
  
Pressed on a chain link fence, knelled under a tree for safety from the rain, Suzy huffed. She couldn’t just leave town now. Not to mention Jon and his cocky ass must be sitting at home, knowing she was cornered. Of course her diary said nothing. The sound of rustling bushes caused the woman to spin around, face to face with a tall man. “I’d be careful if I were you.” He mumbled, pulling the woman into his arms. As Suzy tried to protest he shook his head, “Look at your options.” He interjected.  
  
She huffed, tossing and turning in the freshly made bed the man set her down in. He soon came back in, setting a glass of water and bottle of pills on the table. His head remained covered by a paper sack, keeping his face a secret. “Take two, they’re for the pain miss.” He offered as she sat up and reached out, opening the bottle and taking them.  
  
”I hope you know I’ll mess with your good karma sir,” The injured woman chuckled, sitting up and pulling out her phone. The bright screen showed nothing. “I can’t believe this thing hasn’t updated. Am I really safe?” She mumbled, listening to the man’s footsteps as he sat down in a chair resting in the corner of the room.  
  
Suzy tried to get up, falling to the floor and glaring at the bagged man. “Y-you asshole, what’d you drug me with?” She asked, remaining bluish green eye focusing on him. Weakly she tried to get up, grunting and hissing in a mix of numbed pain. Her diary read, nothing.  
  
The man knelled in front of her, calm voiced as he started counting from three. With the snap of his fingers, she realized the illusion she’d been thinking was her phone. In her hand rested a small chunk of wood. She rolled over, looking at the masked man above her. “Now that you’re up, how about you tell me all you know, ninth.”  
  
She panicked further-he was a diary user. “How about we talk about first?” He suggested, opening her injured eyes lid. “N-no stop, what are you doing?!” She asked, unable to move still. He chuckled, using his thumb and pointer to pop the eye out completely. Her screams echoed through the cabin, rain pounding on the window.  
  
Jack slipped his wet jacket off, looking around the dark living room. He felt his heart race before he spotted Mark, standing in the doorway with a small candle. “Sorry about the power, we’re a bit off the grid.” He chuckled, flashing a small smile.  
  
“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Jack has seen weirder from Mark, this wasn’t bothering him. The tanner boy picked up the apple from the table, “Can you believe we actually grew this in our backyard? I’ll peel it for you, okay sweetie?” He set the candle down and paced away to peel the fruit.  
  
He didn’t know how to feel... A part of Jack felt guilt, did Mark really live in the dark like this? Jack sighed and stood up, looking for the restroom. He just needed a chance to wash his face, clean up, and take a breather.  
  
All he wanted was to find a bathroom. He wasn’t sure what he was going to find or why he bothered but curiosity soon took over as Jack walked around the home. He’d only meant to use his phone as a light, to help find the bathroom. As he came across a room at the end of the hall, interest struck him.  
  
Standing in his kitchen, Mark peeled away the apple. He held cheerful hopes after how great today went. His phone still reading, “HAPPY END”.  
  
His diary didn’t say anything about him going through the door and, oh boy did Jack wish he hadn’t. Who knew simply walking through could change it all. Jack pressed on, opening the door, met with a blood stained room, three corpses rotting inside.  
  
The throne room shock but Sam still sat, ignoring the rumbles of time. The future has now took the most drastic change yet. Felix yelped, covering his head to avoid rubble from the ceiling. “Ah! Boss! Have you kind of noticed this?!” He asked, running in a panic. “He’s expanded the game much further than before, smart.” Sam mumbled, staring on ahead as time settled.  
  
Jack stood, frozen in fear, eyes wide in pure shock. Behind him stood the redhead, tears welling up quickly. “W-why’d you look? We were good... We were going to be be together.” He whispered, the future diary in his hand rewriting itself from the happy end.  
  
His feet splashed through puddles as Jack ran, panting and wheezing. He couldn’t stop until he was home. Fear fueled him as he looked back to check if Mark was following. He was going to kill him! He knew he was! Getting home in a frantic panic, he looked the doors, the windows, anything and everything he could. Jack stepped back, resting on the first step of the stairs. “I-I didn’t have anything t-to-I didn’t.” He sputtered, trying to relax. In a quick motion, the door’s mail flap opened and a wide pair of brown eyes stared at Jack. “Good night darling, s-see you in your dreams.” Mark whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes if this chapter is shorter than my normal stuff, if you've watched the Future diary anime (if not I recommend it! It'll clear up any questions you may have) then you will understand I am going by the episodes. I plan on following the basic plot of that, tweaking it and editing for Mark & Jack. I also didn't make the new guy any Youtuber because I don't have a plan for him! If you have any suggestions such as other Youtubers, I'll take them. By the way, I do have a plan for all the grumps except Brian right now. Thank you all for the positive feedback! I'm trying to post at least every two days, just to make sure I don't become inactive again!


	4. THE CAGED MINX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Jack, and Jon are visiting a religious shrine of a cult when Holly Conrad (Sixth) enlists the help of Jack. Jealously soon arises when Jack get's closer to the woman.

The rain hadn’t let up on the town, pounding down harder and harder on the buildings. Laying at the bottom on the steps were a pair of green sneakers, wet and mud covered. On the way up his creaking, old stairs, Jack tossed his soaked clothes aside. The clock ticked away, reaching one AM. He still sat, huddled in his blanket, unable to put himself to resting. Fear riddled his entire body, events flashing through his mind like a broken record. Their rotted limbs, the blood soaked floors, the gut wrenching smell of the decomposing bodies. ‘Why were they there? Why would Mark do that? Did he really murder them?’ His thoughts ran wild, shivering in fear. He’d finally placed trust in the redhead and now he was met with this.   
  
He huffed, pulling up Jon’s contact on his phone. He needed to call the police, it was only the right thing to do. As his phone ringed, a text almost scared him half to death. “ _[MARK FISCHBACH]: who are you calling sweetie?”_  
  
“Nonono!” Jack blinked, remembering, recalling the crazy look in the other’s eyes from before. He was trapped, trapped in a relationship with this crazy murderous guy. “I... I’m fooking stuck with him.” He mumbled, giving out and falling onto his side, eventually falling asleep.  
  
Morning came almost too soon, birds chirping, sun just rising in the sky, and a certain police officer standing outside Jack’s door. His doorbell rung three more times before Jack was awoken.  
  
 ****Jack scrambled out of bed, slipping on a fresh set of clothes before rushing downstairs to get the door. Standing with his arm crossed was Jon. “Someone’s been partying late.” He teased lightly, causing Jack to apologize frantically. Maybe he could tell Jon now about, about what he saw. “You forgot to check in with us last after leaving a certain boy’s home last night.”  
  
Shit. He tensed fully, looking back the cop fully worried. “Listen, Jon, about Mark-”  
  
Stepping out of the officer's car, the redhead offered Jack a small smile. “Hey Jackarooni, what are you doing standing up there? You look pretty worn out, did you get any sleep?” He looked back at him, smiling widely.  
  
Jon chuckled and shook his head, “Come on, I know what two teens do these days.” He joked, nudging the Irishman along. “Just keep me in the loop.”  
  
Jack frowned, climbing into the passenger seat. Mark sat behind Jack, watching him intently. “Suz was abducted last night, my diary tells me some religious cult has her.” He informed, driving intently down the highway.  
  
Lines of people came from the shrine, men beating on drums, and other members giving out small flags. Each flag supported bird like designs and many other feathered mammals perched on the trees, on the statues, anywhere they could rest. Jack stared in awe, kneeling down by a small pond. He reached out towards one of the pink feathered birds, hoping he won’t startle it. How was he supposed to talk about what he saw last night? Behind him Mark hovered as if he was a helicopter mom.  
  
Sitting in the middle of a wooden cage like room, school laid out in front of her. A chipper giggle escaped her lips as she was told of their arrival. “This shall be fun.” She whispered, standing taller as the three diary users were guided to her. “Jack Mcloughlin, first of the diary users, avoided two dead ends and kind on the eyes.” She mumbled, viewing each party member with her own diary. Although the redhead is a loose end, he’ll need to be taken care of.  
  
The three stepped into the room, people kneeling on both sides for their lady. They kneeled at the end of the wooden cage, met with a pink haired woman. It was almost creepy to see her sitting alone. “Hello, I am Holly Conrad. It is a pleasure to meet you all.” She smiled gently, pausing. “I would love to get a closer look of each of you, although my poor vision will not allow it. Several weeks ago, my scrolls seemed to project the future” She introduced, leaving Jon in a panic. “I am sixth.”  
  
Jon paused, tension arising inside. ‘Shit I’ve got the others on a raid downtown.’ He thought, allowing her to smirk as she spread out her scroll.  
  
Holly chuckled, “I see, you have prepared a raid.” She smiled gently and shook her head. “Although you three shouldn’t fear me, I am only keeping ninth in exchange of a favor.” She held up her diary, reading ‘DEAD END’. “I will give away ninth if Jack protects me-”  
  
“No fucking way!” Mark hissed, “To hell if I’d bargain Jack!” He glared at the pink haired woman. Holly didn’t break her composure, awaiting for Jon’s final say in the matter.  
  
Jon glanced towards Jack and crossed his arms, if they didn’t agree Suzy would most likely get away. The game of cat and mouse was getting more than tiring. “What do you say kid?” He asked, looking towards him. Mark didn’t wait a minute, “He says no!”  
  
“Please first.” Holly whispered, gripping the scroll of a diary she owned. The arguing people beside Jack seemed to fly over him as he panicked. Somehow he found himself sitting on the matted floor beside the wooden cage like room Holly stayed in. Even women came with pillows and blankets for her to rest on. She spent most of her time in here, day in, day out.  
  
Jack sighed softly and looked over to the woman he was protecting. “So.. Who’s uh... Going t' kill ye?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.  
  
Holly shook her head, “Unfortunately my diary cannot tell me who is out to kill me.” She replied, looking back over at Mark. He stood outside with Jon, leaning on one of the wooden pillars, face supporting a sour look. “Jack, if I may say something.. He is not trustworthy, my woman’s intuition says he is bound to kill you.”  
  
Mark looked down at his future diary, tensing. “Jack is talking to Holly. He looks uncomfortable after she says bad things about me.” He mumbled, scowling at his phone. ‘Don’t let that minx fool you my sweet...’ The redhead glared over at the pink haired woman, gripping his phone. ‘I’ll kill her if she does.’  
  
The sudden noise of their diaries rewriting, distracted the few momentarily before the blankets in Holly’s room sparked to a bright flame. She screamed as the flames spread. “Holly!” Jack exclaimed as men ran in, one carrying a silver bucket. As he threw it forward, the liquid inside revealed itself to be gasoline. The flames glowed brighter as the men blinked in shock.  
  
“W-what were you thinking?!” An older male hissed, backing up and looking at him with widened eyes. The other man raised a brow, blinking in pure confusion. “Wha... What? Where was I?” He asked quickly.  
  
“What do you mean-” The old man asked, stopping as another person slammed a large axe into the man’s head. Blood trickled down his skull, dropping to the ground instantly. Death filled the room as more armed subjects shuffled in, almost zombie like. The people swung at each other, blood splattering.  
  
Jack blinked, eyes wide at the carnage. “W-what’s wrong with these people?!” He sucked in a deep breath and turned towards the fiery area, he needed to man up and help Holly-”Wait! J-Jack, I forbid you from helping her.” Mark stood strong, looking at his lover with pleading eyes.  
  
He paused and turned to Mark, eyeing the panicked look on his face. “Ye expect me t' let her die like this?” Jack asked, confidence in his words.  
  
“I do.” Mark nodded. “Jack this is no more than a trap, you’re going to die if you keep trying to help her. Please, listen to me.” The other held up his phone, offering a assuring smile. “Sweet heart please,”  
  
“You expect me t’ trust ye?” The Irishman held his ground. “Ye want t’ go home just so ye can kill me and stuff me in a dark room?” Mark’s smile flattened, eyes widening as Jack continued. “W-what would’ve happened if I didn’t run that night? Would I be dead too? I’m sorry darling but ye are clearly out of yer fooking mind.”  
  
Jack turned, running to help Holly. Mark stood in complete shock, tears streaming down his face. “J-Jack...” He sniffled.  
  
Jack ran ahead, looking around. Is everyone crazy?! Why were these people killing each other? He picked a shining ax from the floor, grunting as he swung at the door and pushed it open. “Holly?! Are ye okay?” He asked in a wheezing panic just as the sprinklers went off. As the fires dissolved slowly, people continued to swing at each other in the rain. Holly blinked and cleared her throat, “Get yourselves together!” She screamed sternly.  
  
The people blinked as they came to realization. Murmurs filled the room as they stepped back in shock. The pink haired woman turned to her protector with a gentle smile. “Thank you sir, I respect your bravery Jack.”  
  
Standing in the buildings opening, Mark gripped the ax tighter. Flashing through his memory he could hear Jack’s words over and over again, ‘clearly yer out of yer fooking mind’. Over and over, repeating like a record. ‘I know Jack... She.. Sixth is controlling his mind, I know he’d never say that. The bitch his going to die soon anyways.. Who says I cannot be the one to kill her?’ He thought to himself, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched the two speaking.  
  
“I can only guess my people were under some sort of hypnosis.” She mumbled, turning to Jack. “This means my enemy knows my diary’s weakness.”  
  
Sitting in the cellar, the distant sound of dripping water was present over a man’s voice. “You know Suzy, loosing your eye wasn’t the worst thing in the world.” Her captor chuckled, “It’s a good look for you.” He shared a look over in her direction. Suzy sat behind the steel bars of a cell, hands bound tightly over her head as she shot glares at the man holding her gouged eye in a small jar.  
  
“It’s nothing personal really, your just a road block to my win.” The man chuckled before pausing. “ah, everything has quieted above.” Suzy raised a brow, continuing her sour glare. ‘It’s been quieter than a grave down here.’ She thought, huffing and looking towards the ceiling. As the man slipped on a mask, she raised a brow. He shouted mambo jumbo, leaving her eyes widening. ‘He’s fucking crazy.’   
  
“You’re twelfth.” Suzy mumbled, looking up at him and raising a brow. She smirked once she knew her intuition was right. “And... You must be blind,” She asked curiously.   
  


Holly unrolled the scroll, searching over the information in her diary. “Behold Jack, my diary of clairvoyance. It tells me all the thoughts of my people and followers.” She pointed to a small entry. Soon confusion arose as the entries changed to a jumble. Jack blinked, yelping as he noticed Mark standing in the doorway, blooded ax in hands. “O-oh Mark... Maybe ye could wait outside for me... Okay?” He asked, unnerved just by the thought of Mark with an ax.  
  
Mark paused before nodding. “Okay love!” He stepped away as Jake carefully helped Holly out into the open. “Isn’t he a gentleman? It’s not fair for you to hog him!” Mark chuckled, one hand holding the ax.  
  
Holly blinked, eyes widening. “I-I will only need Jack’s help for a little longer. He is-”  
  
“Too god damn bad!” Mark shouted, holding up the weapon. “He won’t be helping you when you’re dead!” He paused as his phone’s future changed. Jack’s eyes widened, looking at his own phone: DEAD END.  
  
“If only I can find a way to get the real information.” Holly mumbled, looking at the scroll. Mark’s eyes widened, smirking once he realized it. Winding up, Mark raised the weapon and smashed it into one of the corpses. “M-Mark! What are ye doing?!” He screamed, backing up.  
  
Mark looked up with a bright smile, blood splattered all over his face. “Grab an ax sweetie, we’ve got to kill all the corpses!” He exclaimed, grinning widely. Slowly the people Jack thought were dead, rose from the ground in a zombie like manner. “See they’ve been playing dead.” He explained, swinging the ax at another. Holly backed up, one running towards her. Quickly Mark swung and killed another.  
  
Like useless video game enemies, person after person went down. Mark huffed, looking over at the pink haired girl. “I’m doing this for Jack, don’t get any ideas.”  
  
  He nodded and chuckled. “Why yes, if Holly can see all, I can hear all. Taking her down will spread goodness to all.” He tensed once a few of the voices went quiet. “W-what?”  
  
Suzy chuckled, looking up towards the man. “Ha, you fool. You’ve never met a man like Mark Fischbach.” She spoke up, chuckles breaking into giggles.  
  
“Now, Jack make a choice. Stay with me and get out alive or, stick with the bitch and die.” Mark turned to Jack, blood splattered over him with an insane smile. Holly’s eyes widened, panic filling her. ‘What is he?!’ She thought, gripping her diary. “Better hurry Jackarooni!” Mark grinned, blood splattering over him. Time to pick, life with a psychopath or death with an actually normal girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! More will come soon! I'll take any questions or comments down below.


	5. PROTECT HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack ponders an answer for Mark, he finds himself pulling Holly along in attempt to save her. After a run in with twelfth, he soon finds out the pink haired woman's real motive for his help.

“Now or never Jack, he’s after her, not us. Leaving means the two of us will live.” Mark pointed out, turning to the other with a gentle smile. As Jack tried to debate, another zombie of a person shuffled forward. Quick on the dot, Mark stepped forward and swung the ax into them. Blood splattered, leaving Jack in pure shock. What allowed him to think he could protect Holly?  
  
Holly Conrad was born with poor sight but could always predict her future ahead. Once her family learned they were quick to use the power for profit. From birth, her eyesight was poor and could see not much further than past her hands. Although she’d felt more as a mouth for her parents, she was happy with it. Visitors were kind, bringing her such gifts as jewels, pictures, anything to help her see the outside world. Many knew Holly had a growing fascination for birds and soon she was gifted a small pidgin. The bird stuck to her side.. Even through the accident.  
  
She could remember the sound of the crash but the first sense coming to mind from the accident was the smell. The smells of the crashed car hitting her nose from outside, fumes burning. Tears had once welled up once the pink haired figure was told of who died in the car crash, her parents. Soon after life in her wooden safe house became a hell hole, a prison. Stronger leaders tugging her around as if she was a rag doll, threatening to harm the woman.  
  
The only light in her life had grown to be the small bird, but all lights must go dark one day. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled against the strong hold of one of her people. “I hate you! I hate you!” Holly screamed, nails scratching against the woven floor. Weeks ago Holly Conrad lost everything she held dear in her life. Almost a miracle, she was later given her diary and used it to her power. No one was using her as a tool ever again.  
  
Jack looked over towards Holly as Mark smashed through the paper thin walls of the shrine, grabbing Jack’s hand. He tugged him along, causing Jack to yelp in surprise and grab Holly’s wrist. “W-we’re getting ye out of here!” He shouted, noticing her smile faintly. “I was right to trust you.”  
  
As the three ran out onto a small bridge, running over a quiet lake, the green haired man felt his phone buzz. He quickly answered with his free hand, met with the familiar voice of Jon. “Sorry for taking ages, the damn sprinklers are harder to work than one would think at first glance-”  
  
“G-get out of there! The cultists are under some sort of fooking control!” Jack hissed into the phone, moving carefully to not loose his footing. Now would be a horrible time to trip like the klutz he is.  
  
Jon sighed and nodded, walking up the steps of the basement he was in. “Alright, make it to the front gate. Backup is on their way, say you’re with me. I’m going to find Suzy, if it kills me.” He mumbled, hanging up and pressing on up the stairs. He muttered a quiet, “Ech” as he fumbled over one of the steps for a moment.  
  
The moon looms overhead as the twelfth kneels in his chair, pulling out a small tape recorder. He presses the button, listening to the recording of his voice previewing his future. “Ten seventeen PM, litter behind your desk.” The recorder told him, causing the man to jump up and quickly sweep it up. “This, mi’lady is my diary. With it, I can listen to my future.” He replied, hearing her scoff. “It also quid me in on your whereabouts and how I can use you to trick sixth.”  
  
Once he was done, a loud noise alerted him of a change. The noise was almost the sound of a radio resting on a bad broadcast. He sighed and stood, “I’m off to make use of your explosives.” He groaned, ignoring Suzy asking about what was happening. Before leaving, he tossed the keys towards her cell, “I’d leave if I were you.”  
  
Mark huffed as he led Jack and Holly through another large room. He quickly made a sharp turn, just fast enough to let Holly slam into the wall before regaining herself and pressing on. “I can only guess you did that on purpose!” She called to the redhead, legs growing weak and worn from running.  
  
“Keep your shirt on pinkie, we’re almost there.” Mark mumbled, cheeks flushed red from the long run. Jack looked at the other with a hint of concern, wondering how hard Mark has been pushing himself. As they ran, followers of the cult stood outside the doors of their rooms, speaking up with greetings towards Holly. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
“I don’t like this.” Jack mumbled, gripping Mark and Holly’s hands as he pushed forward. Had they snapped out of it? Running out onto a long wooden bridge, Holly stopped suddenly. “Jack! My people, they have snapped out of their trance! We can have numbers on our side now.” She pointed out, leaving a large grin on Jack’s face. Mark... Mark had something else on his mind.  
  
He let go of Jack’s hand, gripping the weapon. His walk stumbled a bit before he stood before the pink haired woman. “No, Jack I need to handle this. I promise, it’ll only take a moment.” He murdered, eyes glazed over, glaring down Holly.  
  
Jack tensed fully, shaking his head. ‘Shit... He zonked out into crazy mode.’  
  
“Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing.” Mark mumbled, glaring at the girl. “I’m not standing by and letting you trick my Jack.”  
  
Holly didn’t move, holding back a sly smirk. “You’re delusional, Jack would certainly know better than to tangle with you.” She spoke up, returning a sour glare at the obsessive teen standing in front of her.  
  
‘What, what do I do?!’ Jack panicked until his phone began to buzz again. Quickly he opened it, realizing it was Jon’s number on the caller ID.  
  
“Why are you standing around? Twelfth is about to strike. He has explosives but is as blind as a bat, although his hearing is crazed.” Jon warned, holding his pistol up at her, catching Suzy off guard. “Fuck.” She hissed. Standing in the cellar was Jon, having finally discovered the whereabouts of Suzy.  
  
“Jack! Someone’s on the roof!” Mark pointed out. Standing on the roof were five masked figures, sporting the same outfits but in different colors. As each introduced themselves, Jack blinked in complete shock. “It’s almost like a really cheesy anime.” He murmured, surprise short lived as one figure pressed the down handle on an explosive. Behind them formed a large explosion, completely selling the movie like experience they gave off. Quickly the five jumped down onto the bridge the three stood on. “Think you’re playing a big game first?” The green figure asked.  
  
Soon he was followed by a yellow costumed man. “Well you’re wrong!”   
  
“You’ve been tricked!” Another man with a blue costume shouted.  
  
The real twelfth smirked, pointing out at Jack with a chuckle. “Because we are twelfth!”  
  
“And we bring justice to all!” Finally a pink costumed one shouted, clearing being a woman behind the mask.  
  
“Holly is playing you for a fool first!” The real twelfth spoke up, crossing his arms along with the others. “This cult is no good, it’s brainwashing people into it’s messages! She’s one of them! My purpose is to kill sixth! I suggest you leave, one of my hypnotized decoys will be exploding tonight soon.” He stepped forward and placed his diary on the floor, pressing the play button on the tap recorder. “Ten forty, I have given a dead end.”  
  
“Ye have t’ be out of yer mind!”  
  
Jack panicked, looking at Mark as his sleeve was tugged on with worry. “We’ve got to leave Jack.” The redhead pointed out.  
  
“I-I cannot leave Holly!” He spat back, allowing the pink haired girl to share a momentary blush. Jack scrambled and looked at his phone, begging for an answer out of this.  
  
Mark sighed, kneeling down as the five darted at them. ‘The real one is blind...’ He quickly picked up a small rock off the bridge. ‘Therefore, four of them have sight.’ He quickly darted up, running at them.  
  
“Mark!” Jack shouted, eyes widening.  
  
“You’d gamble with these odds?” Holly asked as she backed up. She couldn’t help the unease Mark gave to her, he was really willing to risk anything for Jack.   
  
Quickly Mark tossed the pebble, it hitting the railing on the bridge. Each figure looked around in confusion but only the red masked one turned the right direction. A smirk graced the second diary user’s face, “Gotcha.” He mumbled, darting at the man and swinging the ax, cutting through the man’s neck. Nothing was left on Mark’s face for a few moments, nothing but a glazed over look. The blow knocked him back off the bridge as Mark stopped, huffing and catching his breath. Mark fell forward at a sudden explosion, body weak, face burning warm.  
  
Jack blinked, eyes widening as he ran to Mark. “M-mark!” He put a hand on his back, biting his lip. ‘Fook, he has been pushing himself too hard. He’s burning up.. I need to get him home.’  
  
Slowly behind him, Holly walked up. “Congrats second, you’ve gained my respect.” She mumbled, her followers pushing the gate closed. Quickly two grabbed Jack, another set grabbing Mark. The redhead was too weak to fight back as the Irishman shouted in shock. “I-I’m sorry Jack...” Mark mumbled, looking up tiredly, glasses slipping a tad down his nose.  
  
“H-holly-”  
  
“Quiet.” The pink haired woman looked at Jack in disgust. “You really haven’t connected the dots? I’ve been meaning to kill all of you. Suzy was simply bait, although I didn’t plan on twelfth.” She glared bitterly, looking back at the two. “I lost my virtue long ago, the world is too cruel to have virtue or a virginity for that matter.” She leaned in gently, holding Jack’s cheeks. “We could do something about you as well.” She mumbled, leaning in and pressing her lips onto Jack’s gently.  
  
Mark’s eyes widened, heart beating faster in pure jealously. Holly simply looked over towards Mark as she pulled back, a trail of saliva connect her lips with Jack’s. Tears welled up in Mark’s eyes as he glared at her. As she pulled out her scroll, her eyes widened at the DEAD END still there. “H-how can this be?!” She asked, “I-”  
  
“You kissed my Jack!” Mark screamed, pulling away and slamming his weapon into the two men that’d held him. He turned to her, darting at her and swung the ax. She yelped, ‘Stand firm protect the diary-’ Holly stopped, feeling the weapon cut her hand completely off.  
  
Mark breathed and wheezed, falling forward into Jack’s arms. “Mark!” He exclaimed, hearing his panicked breathing. “T-take this... Run.” He mumbled, pressing his phone into Jack’s hand before he pushed him backwards off the bridge. Holly screamed, wheezing and grunting in pain. “M-my hand...” She mumbled, gripping the bleeding nub. Jack fell onto the ground below, “Mark!” He screamed, spotting the redhead fall forwards with no energy left. He sprinted to his feet, pulling his confidence together.  
  
Laying on the roof of a tall building with Suzy, Jon sighed. “Jack is scrambling, Mark is passed out, we’re going to be spotted up here, and my backup cannot get past the gate... We’re screwed” He groaned and looked at Suzy. “I’ll take the handcuffs off if you do me a favor.”  
  
As her hand was wrapped up, Holly stood before Mark with an angered glare. “I have just had a lovely idea. If Jack really loves you back, he’ll come for you. We’re about to use you as bait.” She spoke bitterly, carefully forcing Mark to look up at her.  
  
Cult members searched for Jack as he carefully hid under the small underside of a bridge. Was he safe? Tears welled up as he read over the entries in Mark’s phone. One from yesterday hit him a little hard. " _8:09 PM: Today Jack and I are going to the amusement park, I hope he’ll have a good time! I cannot believe we’re going on a date!!”  
  
“_ He though that was a date?” Jack mumbled, starting to hurt. What was he going to do? As much as Mark was crazy, the guy means it when he says he wants to keep Jack safe. Tears streamed steamed down his cheeks as it hit him, “I-I didn’t even t-ry t’ help him.” His Irish grew more thick as he grew more stressed. A small tweet distracted Jack, leading him to noticed a small pidgin perching on his shoulder. “H-hey lil’ guy...” He whispered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Now, let’s test Jack’s loyalty to you.” Holly spoke up as she was handed a small microphone. She stood and knelled down, pulling Mark’s shirt up. His eyes widened as the pink haired woman cleared her throat. “Men, form a line and make sure you can make him scream.”  
  
“N-NO!” Mark screamed, struggling in the ropes that bound his hands as she turned the mic on and projecting to all the sanctuary. “Listen up first, there is about to be a sale on Mark’s virginity if you cannot man up and help your stalker. Tick tock.” She stopped talking. All that could be heard are loud sobs and cries for Jack, the distant sounds of clothes being taken off by greedy men. “S-stop! Pl-ease stop!” Mark cried out, tears streaming down his warm cheeks.  
  
Jack couldn’t listen to anymore, he got up and ran towards the main building. In his hands he held the bird carefully, making sure he wasn’t crushing the creature. He couldn’t let them hurt Mark in such ways. In his mind as he ran, just about every conversation, every kiss, every minute was around the sweet redhead flashed through his thoughts. He felt determination bubble up, huffing, and running faster.  
  
“J-JACK!” Mark cried out, jeans pulled off lastly. Bursting into the room, swinging an ax was Jack once more. “G-get off him! Don’t fooking touch him!” He screamed, causing the men to back up in panic.  
  
Jack gripped the weapon, looking back at Holly with a certain confidence. Tucked inside his jacket pocket was the poor feathered friend from earlier, somehow he seemed important. She held her diary, sitting at the end of the room. All the people in the room watching. “Don’t bother Jack, my diary will tell me everything. There is nothing you can do will surprise me.”  
  
“I-I know.” He replied, “My diary said the same but... I haven’t been given a dead end.” Jack looked at her and stood tall. “That means I have options and with those options I pick Mark, t’ live” He looked at Mark, nodding.  
  
“You idiot!” Holly snarled, glaring at him as Jack stepped forward with the ax in hand. All he needed was a second. “Hey, look!” He shouted, letting the bird fly free out of his pocket. In an instant, Holly’s people were distracted and her diary was of no use. She bent over to grab her scroll, soon realizing she could not pick it up with only one hand. Before she could react, Jack had throw the ax.  
  
It landed smack in her scroll. Fluttering in a panic, the pidgin landed beside Holly. Her bright blue eyes focused on the bird, tears welling back up, “W... Where have you been?” She whispered, wrapped hand reaching out to pet the animal. Before she was close, her body was taken by the vortex that’d formed. Sixth, Holly Conrad, was dead.  
  
Jack blinked, quickly pulling off his bright blue jacket and slipped it onto Mark. The redhead was sobbing as he felt Jack’s warm arms wrap around him. “I should’ve been here sooner, I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, pulling Mark close. He never wanted to let go right now.  
  
The sat in the back of Jon’s car once more, Mark asleep soundly on Jack. Everything seemed to be sorted out but Jack still wished he knew more. ‘Mark... Who are ye really?’ He thought, feeling the gentle tickle of red hair. ‘Ye have dead people in yer home, are sweet one minute, crazy the next.. I don’t know how t’ feel but... right now I don’t care.’ Gently Jack cupped Mark’s cheek, pressing a heated kiss onto Mark’s lips. He hadn’t noticed, although sitting in his jacket, Mark’s phone rewrote again.” _7/28: HAPPY END”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed I have another fanfic where I also made Jon a police officer. WHhhhhy do I always do that?? Hehe. I'd like to aplogize for the touching on the erm... Rape subject.... AS I'VE SAID, THIS IS FOLLOWING THE ANIME AND THAT IS INDEED A PART OF IT, PLEASE DO NOT YELL AT ME! I PROMISE I TRIED TO NOT MAKE ANYTHING GRAPHIC, PLUS I PROMISE THERE WILL BE NO MORE NON CONSENT SEX IN THIS FIC! I PINKIE PROMISE! Thanks for reading, comment questions and etc down below!


	6. SMASHED GLASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry comes back to town, Jack is surprised to find Mark broke into his home in an effort to impress the guardian. The two soon learn Barry has brought home a young child.

Birds chirped as the sun hung high over the skies. Standing outside Jack’s home was the redhead, standing in a bright red flannel and jeans, humming as he pulled out a role of masking tape. He stood before the back’s sliding doors, making his own way inside. Sitting beside him was his red book bag, holding several supplies he marked as needed. Taping on the door, he marked a large X before pulling out a small meat mallet. With two slams, a small hole shattered in the glass significantly quieter than without the tape. With that, he unlocked the sliding door and stepped inside.  
  
Jack sighed, leaning back on one of the pillars supporting the airport he waited in. It was only logical the pillar was littered with adds, flyers, all sorts of papers no one would bother to comb through. He let out another agitated sigh, looking over his phone. Of course Barry was going to be late, it must have been so foolish to have arrived so early when he could actually see into the future. “Jack!” The voice of a bearded brunette pulled Jack’s attention away from his electronic device.  
  
Running towards him, pulling along a bright orange suit case was no other than Barry Kramer. Jack has never know his real family, instead grew up adopted by a rich editor named Barry. He’s often asked why the brunette wanted kids, usually his guardian would just say he was looking for fun but Jack knew it was a joke. As a kid he used to ask the brunette why they didn’t have a mom in the family but Barry’s answers were more of teasing or changing the subject. He’s read through the letters, someone asking Barry to answer his calls. Jack knew what it meant, Barry was divorced.  
  
As the two climbed into a cab, Barry chuckled and poked Jack’s cheek. “Wow Jack, the green looks even cooler in person!” He exclaimed, running a few fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack could tend to be a little touchy but at least Barry wasn’t a crazed stalker like... Other people in the Irishman’s life. At least Barry was straight forward and didn’t give Jack weird mixed feelings.  
  
“So Jack, are you getting in with the ladies? Or even a lucky man?” Barry joked, smiling gently at Jack. The brunette was not looking to answer the, ‘Why did you come home early’ question. Unlucky for the parent, Jack was just as good at dodging questions.  
  
Once the two pulled up, Barry picked his suitcase out of the cab and thanked their driver when he paid. Jack was reading over his texts when Barry nudged him. “Earth to Jack, when did you get that huge hole in the door?” He asked, pointing to the broken door.  
  
“I-I uh, sorry Baer, I had a few friends over and things got outta hand. I was gonna see about getting it fixed later.” Jack replied, instantly scrambling to read his diaries future. “ _4:09 PM- Mark broke into my house.”_  Shit. “Y-ou start dinner, I’m gonna wash up and help ya!” He called, running inside and up the stairs towards his room.  
  
Jack pushed the door open, greeted with Mark on his floor and folding his clothes. “Welcome back sweetie!” He called, “I’m just making a good impression!” He bent back forward and continued to fold. The whole room was organized and cleaned, bed made, computer and supplies organized, floor scrubbed. It almost looked brand new.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Barry was surprised to see food already cooking on the stove along with three meals set on the table neatly. “Whoa, Jack, since when did you cook?” He called, chuckling. “Don’t leave the stove on when no one’s home though!” The brunette added, natural parent attitude kicking in.   
  
“You’ve gotta leave Mark!” Jack hissed, nudging Mark to get up. His body fully tensed at the sound of Barry walking up the stairs. What does he tell him?! ‘Hi, this is Mark, my stalker who I have weird mixed feelings about!’ As Barry opened the door, Jack was pressed against the closet. Inside the closet with a childish pout was Mark. It’s not like he could just say Mark was stopping by, the guy was clearly set on getting in good with Barry!  
  
“Wow, you cleaned too?” Barry asked, looking around the neat room. “Are you sure I went home with the right kid?” He joked lightly, a bit impressed by the spotless room.  
  
Inside the closet, Mark read over his phone with a small smile forming on his lips. Barry sounded so cool! He’s got to meet him. The teen leaned on the door, “Let me out of here” He mumbled, pressing on the closet.  
  
Barry raised a brow and glanced at Jack. “Did I just hear a voice?” He asked, eyeing his adopted son.  
  
“U-uh it must be the house... Or it could be from the neighbors, they usually go out and they are pretty loud!” He joked, pressing back on the door. Damn, Mark was stronger than Jack had guessed he was... Or it could just be Jack’s weak, his arms were like twigs after all.  
  
“J-jesus do ye lift weights when ye have free time?” Jack grumbled as Mark pressed on the closet harder.  
  
“I mostly rock climb.” Mark answered, not letting up on pushing out. Jack huffed as he attempted to keep the other from getting out.  
  
“Well stop-”  
  
“Jack, can I ask why you’re arguing with a closet?” Barry asked, crossing his arms. “You’re hiding a boyfriend from me! Let me see him!” The brunette pulled at Jack’s shoulder, combined with Mark’s pushing to get out, Jack wheezed. The green haired man screeched, grabbing Barry and spinning around, pushing him out of the room. He quickly closed the door, locking it.  
  
“Jack! Let me see him!” Barry called, pounding on the door. “You did not just lock me out!”  
  
As Jack swung around, he was met with the sight of Mark staring intently at the magazines Jack hid under his bed... The revealing, pornographic magazines. His face instantly flushed red, spotting Mark turn the page to a woman. The stalker looked a little sad to have found what Jack was hiding. “W-why are ye looking at those?!” He screamed, pulling it away and over his head.  
  
“Yeah Jack, but can I ask, why do you have them?” Behind him he could hear his guardian, arms crossed and looking down Jack intently.  
  
The afternoon soon rolled into evening when the three were sitting down and eating. “Mark Fischbach, just... Wow. You’re pretty darn adorable.” He joked, causing the teen to blush faintly. “I have no idea why Jack would want to hide to hide you from me.”  
  
‘I cannot believe this is happening.’ Jack thought, biting his bottom lip. Sitting in front of him was simple Chinese food Mark made, chicken and rice with vegetables but it was pretty good.  
  
Mark slowly stood up, coming back with a small bowl. “Excuse me sir, I made some soup if you’d like to try it.” He offered, cupping his hands and awaiting the other’s response.  
  
Barry chuckled and nodded, “I’d love to.” He replied, pulling out a spoon and taking a sip. Honestly Jack would be a bit surprised if Barry wasn’t picky, the guy had an interesting pallet when it came to the culinary arts. “Mark, this is wonderful! You’re seriously a great cook!” He complimented.  
  
Jack would’ve spit out his food in shock, had he not been eating with people. Who is it Mark can be so sweet and perfect to Barry but when they were alone he could be the creepiest person Jack knew! “this family could use someone like you,” Barry commented, leaving Jack in panic.  
  
“Oh son of mine, I suggest sealing the deal with this small adorable strawberry boy.” Barry teased, leaving both of the teens red faced.  
  
Suzy sighed as she carefully pressed the fake eye into the socket. Her gaze changed to the older doctor before she cleared her throat. “What’s with all the kids waiting outside?” She asked curiously, crossing one leg over the other on the table.  
  
“Part of the Conrad Commander cult massacre... Poor kids must have watched half their folks die, I have to evaluate them for foster care, check for diseases, disabilities, all that.” He explained, glancing at the woman. “They don’t want the kids out for blood later in life.”  
  
Suzy sighed and nodded. “Revenge sucks.” She mumbled, grabbing the bag he held out for her. The news ruled the cult event as mass suicide, which made more sense than you’d think. Besides the only true killer left alive would be the ax wielding strawberry haired teen. She took one last look at the kids, spotting a small kid sitting far from the other kids. He sat there, playing with two robot toys,  heavily focused on them rather than anyone around him.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with Jack avoiding Barry and Mark, both gushing over Jack or video games. He didn’t suspect it, but Mark seemed to claim he was an avid gamer and would love to record videos much like the ones Barry edited. The green haired man could never think about how Mark could do anything beside stalk his entire life.  
  
Eventually as it grew late, the three were sitting in the living room all silent before Barry spoke up. “Oh Jack, I’ve been put on paid leave for a while... You kids hear about the cult event?” He asked. Instantly the two were listening, looking over at Barry with hints of worry. “Turns out one of my co workers had a kid, he was killed in it. I offered to let the kid stay here for a while until he had something long term... But, Mark it’s late, you should stay over rather than walk-”  
  
“B-barry! I don’t think so-”  
  
“Thank you sir-” Mark spoke up, grinning softly.  
  
Barry had been quick to set up a small bed in Jack’s room and although, no matter how much he protested, Mark had to stay in his room. The constant teasing sexual jokes didn’t help either. Jack had felt his face flush bright red when he begun to actually think about Mark joining his family. Why did the redhead give him these strong feelings!? The guy was crazy!  
  
Downstairs Mark begun to strip down and climb into the shower, attempting to clean up. His thoughts begun to wonder as he was under the blasting water. For a moment Barry stood outside the door, dropping off a towel for the redhead. “Hey Mark... Take good care of Jack, okay?” He mumbled, walking off quickly.  
  
“He’s such a great dad.” Mark mumbled, momentarily thinking about the corpses of his guardians lying in his home. Soon he turned the water off, eyes widening before he relaxed and walked up to Jack’s room. All was silent before Mark broke the silence. “Hey Jack, I didn’t know if you wanted me to ask or not but are we going to fuck? I’m cool with whatever kinks you may have but-”  
  
“MARK!” Jack hissed in a whisper. “I don’t want t' think about that! I don’t see ye in that way!” He looked at the other, cheeks almost the color of Mark’s hair.  
  
Mark shrugged, sitting up and pulling out his phone. “Give it time.”  
  
“Excuse me?!”  
  
“In July we’re going to go the next step and become lovers.” Mark explained, showing the phone’s ‘HAPPY END’. “It’s okay if you change it... Let’s have a real talk, it’s my happy ending as well as yours. If it... If it helps, consider a challenge, okay?”  
  
Jack made a small whine, flipping over and pulling the sheets over himself. The more he thought about Mark’s words, the more he begun to recall all the good moments they’ve shared. The cute giggle Mark had at Jack’s dumb jokes, the way he clung to him when he was scared and wanted to be comforted, even when Mark fell asleep with Jack after the cult mess. God... He’ll admit it, Mark is heart stopping adorable.   
  
Mark couldn’t think, eyes wide as he thought. ‘Barry is so understanding and yet... I had considered killing him if Jack and I couldn’t be together.’ He thought, eyes darting to the book bag he brought. Sitting inside happened to be more weapons than one teen would need to visit their lover’s parents. It didn’t matter, not one soul was separating Jack and him. He craved his green haired lover, lived for him, strives off every conversation they shared, Jack and him would be together. Forever.  
  
The two were awoken to the sound of Barry’s car pulling in the driveway. “Wow you’re house is crazy Barry!” An over excited child squealed as he hopped out of the car. Barry soon parked, noticing Jack and Mark standing on the porch to see the child. “Ah, Mark, Jack, this Ross O’Donovan, the kid I’m watching.” The two teens got past introductions soon, walking inside with the small child.  
  
Ross happily colored at the offer, each male sitting around him with an amused smile. “Awe, Mark, he’s drawing you.” Barry pointed out, noticing the small kid actually being a good artist. Well, for kid’s standards he was good.   
  
“It’s my best friend ever!” Ross replied, grinning as he picked up the scissors to cut out the drawing. It was unnerving... The kid was pretty happy for have just becoming an orphan. ‘Does... Does he know Mark most likely killed them?’ Jack thought, watching the kid stand up with a chipper smile.  
  
Ross held the drawing in one hand, scissors in the other. He begun to run, tripping on the rug and falling forward with the sharp tool pointed towards Mark. “O-oh Ross be careful, anyone hurt?” Barry spoke up nervously.  
  
Jack jumped up as he heard Mark reply. “I’m alright.” He chuckled, “Sorry but you’re pillow might need a little repair. They didn’t even graze me.” It seemed the pillow stopped the tool from harming the teen.  
  
“I’m sorry! I gotta go to the bathroom!” Ross set the scissors down and ran off down the hall with his bag. Once sitting on the side of the tub, he pulled out a small coloring book. “Mark Fischbach... This guy is gonna be a real bitch.” He mumbled in a different, certainly colder tone as he stared at his diary.


	7. HIDE AND SEEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take long for both Mark and Jack to realize the two of them are being hunted down by another diary user that happens to be the very kids Barry took in. Panic a sues as they scramble to save their own lives rather than die trying.

“Mark Fischbach, this isn’t going to be easy.” Ross mumbled, holding up one of the robot toys and changing his pitch to give it a small voice. “Remember to never let your guard down! The two of them can easily work in tandem against you!” He picked up the other robot toy, changing his voice yet again. “Let’s not forget you’re diary is one of the most laughable things ever! All you get are three windows of opportunity to kill the love birds!” He flipped through the pages, sighing as he slipped the book back into his bag.  
  
Ross slowly pulled out a box, containing two unused syringes and a simple bottle of cleaning supplies. A large dose would definitly knock the two out of the race. “This is for mom and dad...” He whispered before laughing. “Ha! I just want to be God! Let’s not kid around here, I couldn’t give a shit about my awful folks!” Victory will be his!  
  
Once lunch struck, Ross was quick to claim he could make them all a meal. Having ran into the kitchen, his favorite part would be the salads. The brunette hummed, looking around to see if others were watching as he slipped the syringe out of his bag. He giggled, picking up one of the shiny, red, cherry tomatoes and carefully injected it full of toxins. A soft giggle escaped his lips as he begun to set the table. “Done!” He squealed, making sure his favorite green bean Irish teenager had the poisoned tomato. Maybe just for fun, he threw one or two in Mark’s salad as well. Taking out the two will make his game a hell of a lot easier.  
  
“So, lil’ one, what brought ya t’ us?” Jack asked, starting by picking at the sandwich he was given. Just before Ross was about to speak up, Barry’s phone rang and he quickly walked into the other room to take his call. ‘Perfect.’ The kid thought, holding back a smirk.  
  
“My mommy and daddy are working for a really long time! They didn’t want me to be all alone so I went to live with you guys until they’re okay!” Ross grinned, pulling the guilt card. Yeah, he knew the redhead was a murderer. It wasn’t hard to tell, Mark killed his parents.  
  
Jack nodded, tucking away the ping of guilt as he took a bite of the salad’s lettuce. ‘Not that you blubbering dumbass.’ Ross thought, watching Mark balance one of the red fruits on his fork. He looked puzzled, almost uneasy as he stared at it intently. Jack forked one, about to eat before Mark grabbed his hand and shook his head. “Jack, don’t eat it. The weight is all off in it, better safe than sorry.” He didn’t wait, scooping up both salad’s and dumping them into the trash.  
  
Ross tried hard to hide the slight annoyance bubbling up. ‘Observant aren’t you?’ He thought, glancing at Mark. The redhead shot a gentle glare before beginning to wash their dishes. “Awe ye must be paranoid.” Jack mumbled, pulling out his phone to spot it suddenly change. ‘That’s odd...’  
  
The child was setting down the hall before he felt a hand on his backside. He turned to see Mark, more smiles than beforehand. “look, Ross, I’m sorry I had to throw those awesome salads out. I was just looking after the people I care about, that includes you too.”  
  
“Thank you.” Ross answered blandly, thrown off my Mark’s sudden happy manner. Did he know who Ross was? With that Mark stepped away, leaving Ross giggling softly. ‘He is good! I think I’m falling in love with that devilish bastard!’  
  
Standing before the bathtub, Ross smirked as he begun to pull his supplies out. ‘Fun fact, table salt can help amplify electric shocks in simple tap water.’ The child thought to himself, pouring the salt into the tub full of water.  
  
Downstairs Jack was finishing up drying his hair before his diary changed. There has to be another user near bye, causing all these darn changes! His sky blue eyes widened at the sight of the texts. ‘ _2:03 PM- Mark is electrocuted. He is dead.”_ How was the happening?!  
  
In the bathroom, Mark was busy undressing to set into his warmed water. The door opened to show Ross standing there, rubber gloves covering his hands and live wires behind his back. “Hey big brother! Can I get in with you? I need help!” He asked, watching the redhead nod in response.  
  
Jack wheezed, looking around for any response out of this. He won’t make it fast enough to Mark! He heard the distant beeps of Barry using their microwave, along with it ran the TV, the air conditioner, and the radio. Ross chuckled as Mark sat back facing the wall. Somewhere hidden in this was a little irony, second will be dying first and first will be dying second. ‘Die!’ He thought, slamming the wires in until-the power shut off. The circuit breaker had been triggered. Downstairs the Irishman held the hair dyer he’d switched on max power at last second.  
  
The Irishman sighed, looking through every drawer. He was sure of it now, Ross was a diary user... Was he really going to have to take out a toddler? How would he explain it to Barry?! It could be almost anything. “There is a solution to this you know.” Mark spoke up standing in the door way, large knife gripped in his hand.  
  
“Mark! I do not want a toddler’s blood on my hands, let’s just hope it doesn’t come t' murder-”  
  
“It will.” Standing at the end of the hallway, Ross smirked and waved to them both. He picked up his bag and begun to walk down the hall. “I’m far too clever for the both of you,” He walked off.  
  
In the kitchen, Jack’s search was quickly becoming a bust. He sighed and pulled off the cover to the cookie jar with a groan. “Why did I think it’d be in here?” He mumbled. Just in the reflection on the hanging frying pan he could see Mark, standing with a knife in hand. He quickly jumped around, holding the lid in a shield fashion and a ladle. “Mark! I made it clear we weren’t killing him!”  
  
Mark glanced at Jack, stone faced once more. “And I said, it would be much easier to get him before he attacks. Barry is gonna see you!” Sitting in the living room, Barry and Ross mashed away on their game controllers. Once the clock red highnoon, the gloves were coming off.  
  
The two of them stood outside, Jack attempting to dig up the diary. Mark sighed and glanced at the sliding glass doors, spotting Ross standing in front of them with a large smirk. “We’re not even close.” The redhead mumbled bitterly.   
  
“He’s only left the house when he went t’ the store-” Jack stopped, watching Mark run off.  
  
Inside the home was anarchy downstairs. As Barry worked away, Mark had picked up a large meat mallet and was set on chasing down Ross. Ross huffed, dodging while climbing in and out a maze of chairs at the table. Mark jumped over the table, smashing a potted plant as he chased after the kid. “No point in appearances!” Ross huffed, running up the stairs in a blind panic. Sticking his head out of the doorway of his office, Barry raised a brow. “Damn, it sounds crazy out there-” He was stopped dead cold as Mark slammed the mallet down, aiming for Ross but instead smashing it into the brunette guardian’s skull.  
  
Shock filled the redhead as Barry fell to the floor, blacking out instantly. “W-what’d ye do?!” Jack screamed in a panic, running to the injured man.  
  
Barry’s room was dim but Jack managed to wrap the other up. Thankfully he wasn’t bleeding and didn’t need an emergency room. “Ye had t’ go and do that huh?” Jack asked, looking away. Guilt hit him as he heard Mark sniffle and hug Jack. “I-I’m sorry!”  
  
“H-hey chin up Mark. Yer heart was in the right place but right now we need to get that brats diary. Okay?” Jack offered a smile, met with one in return from Mark.  
  
Sitting on the kitchen table, Mark took a deep breath and carefully searched his mind for answer. Where would a four year old externally intelligent child hide the most important possession he has? As he thought, the redhead fell forward onto the table in thought. “W-what the fook?! H-hey don’t be dead! I-”  
  
The sound of the doorbell went off, causing Mark to shoot awake. “Oh, I got it.” Jack called, stepping forward. Running in the doorway Mark huffed, “Jack! That’s the hiding place!” He exclaimed. Jack lunged forward, grabbing the package. Instantly all three diaries rewrote for the future. As he tore into the manila envelope, a small trigger was torn. Ross giggled, pulling on a gas mask as the package emitted a gas.  
  
Jack fell forward, growing woozy quickly. “JACK!” Mark shouted, running towards him as the gas begun to fill the home. Quickly he drug his lover into the bathroom, biting his bottom lip.  
  
“Ha! Take that! A lethal dose of nerve gas!” The child exclaimed, flipping the package over and opened it quickly. “Those who want to live open it from the wrong end.” He pulled out his coloring book diary and a small box.  
  
Jack coughed into the toilet, Mark rubbing his back protectively. “Come on out you two!” Ross pounded on the door, giggling. “He’s a goner unless you want to come out and play.”  
  
The redhead glared bitterly, sighing. “I killed your parents Ross. If you’re looking for revenge, I’m your man, not Jack.” He mumbled, tone of voice cold and lifeless.  
  
“Awe Mark, I’ve actually grown very found of you! We both know you and I are to go at each other like caged animals!” He pounded on the door, receiving no response. He rolled his bright eyes and stepped away. “Fine, you win and I’ll give you the antidote for your precocious sugar bear. It’s a simple game of hide and seek, loser dies. Oh, don’t worry your pretty lil’ heads about Barry, he’s outside. I actually enjoyed his company. We on or what? Go!”  
  
Mark stood and pulled a towel to his mouth, ready to leave before Jack grabbed his arm. “W-wait this is gotta be a trap... I don’t want t’ see ye hurt.” He flashed pure worry towards the other.  
  
“That’s so sweet.” Mark replied, squeezing Jack’s hand momentarily. “I’ll bring you the antidote in a moment, I promise.” he replied in a whisper before pressing on into the gas filled house, closing the door behind him.  
  
Mark ran through the home Ross filled with traps. He’d stumbled, biting his lip and fighting back a pained tear as his foot grazed a thumbtack. The living room was littered in them, posing to be another obstacle. All windows were covered in tight lairs of masking tape.  As he pressed on, he picked up a chair momentarily and tossed it towards the window. It shattered on impact, allowing a bit more air to flow through the home. He stuck his head out, taking deep breaths of the air. “Good job big brother, this happens to only be the end of level one I’m afraid.” Ross shouted, taking refuge in a small cabinet under the sink.  
  
The redhead huffed, gripping a sharp knife as he spotted a lump under bed sheets on the couch. He smirked, pulling it off with the knife armed. Underneath only happened to be a stuffed toy, almost laughing him in the face. ‘Nerves of steel, Jesus.’ Ross thought, running outside in giggles. He ran back into the home, chuckling. ‘Who needs my old home? All my parents ever did was fight anyways!’  
  
‘He’s not on the first floor, that can only mean the second floor.’ Mark thought, stepping up the stairs in a blind determination. Sitting at the top was the child, sitting perched on a turned over wooden chair. “Oops! Guess I’m it now big bro!” Water started to spill from the faucets the small child turned on. Mark’s dark eyes widened as the kid held up a lit lamp. “ What do I have here? Awe, better luck next time Markimoo!” He slammed the lamp down, allowing the water that’d seeped down the stairs to flow with a large dose of electricity.  
  
“Wow! What a shocker!” Ross joked, grinning devilishly. Mark screamed in shock, falling onto the stairs. His body trembled and twitched, indicating he was still kicking. “Explain to me something Mark, we’re all meant to kill each other in this game right? Why would you bother to protect someone else, especially as weak and whimsy as first. You can stop holding your breath by the way.”   
  
“I, I p-protect him out of love...” Mark sniffled, tears welling up as Ross slowly stepped down the stairs. “Daw’, how mushy.” He pulled out a clean syringe, smirking. “It’s been fun Mark but, you know.” The child leaned forward to press the poison into the boy before a knife whizzed by, nearly missing Ross’ shoulder.  
  
“Damn it!” He hissed, stumbling backwards. Running up the stairs with all his strength, Jack pulled Mark into his arms and kissed him passionately. When he pulled back, he stumbled, falling back on the stairs.  
  
“J-jack...” Mark mumbled, pulling himself up and gripped his blade as he walked towards the boy. “I can only guess you’ve never truly been in love.” Ross was cornered, no where to run, no where to go.   
  
“Guess not.” He replied, looking up at the redhead as the knife was pressed square into his chest. Ross shivered, slumping down, crimson blood dripping from the large gash. “G-good for you big brother.” He held out the antidote, offering a small smile, trembling and sniffling. “I-it’s real I promise. I don’t ha-ve any more tricks but... What’s the point? So-on it’ll only be the two o-f you left. You’ll have to kill him. G-good job.” The kids slowly swirled in on himself, disappearing from them. His diary dropped before the teen, reading out. “ _5:06 PM- Ross O’Donovan is killed by Mark Fischbach. DEAD END.”_  
  
Mark huffed, turning to stumble down the stairs. “I-I don’t care. I’ll protect Jack till the end of time” He smiled faintly, “I-I’m coming angel cakes.” He whispered, falling flat onto the floor by the time he was on the last step. The syringe fell onto the floor beside the two.  
  
“Word of advice kid, kill him. There can only be one winner.” Standing before the kids was Suzy, dragging the both of them outside. The stars were out by the time Jack was awaking, only to see the backside of the raven haired woman pace away. “Mercy won’t factor in to how he handles you, I can promise it.”


	8. THE BRUNETTE'S BITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark make a return to school, actually proving to be a positive start for Jack. He soon meets two new boys, becoming quick friends... Although Mark is more than bitter about it.

 ‘As far as anyone knows, Mark hit Barry on accident while chasing a bugler. it feels like fooking weeks but everyone just filed Ross as missing finally. With no parents, no one bothered looking for the poor kid. Thank Jegus Jon went with it, helping break t’ news to Barry.’ He thought allowed on his walk to school, carefully slipping his phone into his jacket pocket. Today he started going to his new school, of course his stalker wasn’t in the same class as him. That meant he would probably be starting fresh again. The green haired man paused as he noticed another boy, standing at the bus stop with raven black hair. Jack almost thought he saw a smile but dismissed it as his imagination. “I-”  
  
“Wait up darling!” Jack tensed as he heard Mark’s voice, seeing the redhead running towards him. Both of them were stuck wearing their basic clothes. For Jack it would be hoodies and jeans from now on. Mark seemed to like wearing a bright red flannel along with jeans. “You’re going to be okay without me in your class right? I’m sorry, they wouldn’t change my classes... Hey, promise me we can walk home together.”  
  
Jack sighed and looked over at Mark before nodding. The school looked twice as large as the rubble that used to Jack’s old highschool. He took a deep breath and quickly moved to the back of the classroom, nothing could be good about being in a classroom full of strangers. Quickly he sat behind a brunette who smirked as he turned around. “Oh, look who it is. The kid who got my school blown up in the first place.” As he spoke, he raised his voice to attract the classes attention.  
  
The Irishman tensed, staring with widened eyes. Wade Barnes. ‘H-how could he say that stuff? He tried to get me killed!’ He narrowed his eyes, sitting down at his desk, saying nothing. “As long as I’m here, I’m pretty sure these kids won’t-”  
  
“Hey! Shut up dude!” A brunette male with brown hair and a blonde streak took a rolled up news paper and smacked Wade over the head. “Calm down Mr balding in high school, stop trying to start a fight on the first day.” The man chuckled, watching Wade bit his lip to hide the flush on embarrassment on his cheeks.  
  
Another chuckle pulled Jack’s attention up to a curly haired man walking over to the three of them. “Man Arin, you’ve always gotta save the cool new kids don’t ya big cat?” He teased lightly.   
  
Arin’s cheeks flushed at the nickname, swatting at his friend. “Knock it off Dan, I’m just trying to be a nice guy.” He crossed his arms, face showing a pout.  
  
“Sit down kids, act like adults at least until you’re out of my classroom.” A dull voiced teacher mumbled as he walked into the room. At least he wasn’t a killer like Jack’s last teacher. “Walk home in groups, the recent murders has left us to up our school’s security.”  
  
“Murders?” Jack raised a brow, almost asking if he was responsible for more deaths... ‘God, a high school student shouldn’t be thinking that.’  
  
“Yeah you doof. Haven’t you seen the news? Buncha’ people dying like of freak animal attacks or something.” Wade spoke up, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Some say the victims die horribly, as if a tiger rips them apart. The bodies are so hard to make out, police fear calling the families due to freaking them out. Scratches, teeth marks, all sorts of that stuff. Sometimes they even find clumps of mangled fur by the bodies” Arin whispered, sitting in the desk beside Jack.   
  
“We should ask Kevin what he thinks about it.” Dan mumbled, looking over at the three before fixing his gaze onto Arin once more. “Kevin, our classes private eye. He’s probably ditching to investigate. They guy always does that.” He explained for their confused Irish classmate.  
  
“Hey guys, I’ve got a great idea for something to do after school. I can get us to the park of the murder scene.” Dan suggested out of the blue... Somehow like that, Jack had made three new friends. Friends that he knew Mark wouldn’t like. Waiting at the gate of the school, Mark’s smile soon flattened at the sight of the other kids walking with Jack. ‘Who are they Jack? I thought it was just going to be the two of us.’ He thought, biting his lip.  
  
The five kids made their way into the park with ease, each kid excited to see the recent murder scene. Although Mark looked stone faced, Jack could tell he was about to blow a gasket. “Guys! Look at this gross blood!” Wade shouted, allowing Jack to run ahead and check it out. ‘Eh... He can deal with it.’ Jack thought, choosing to let himself have fun for once.  
  
All throughout the day, as Jack and others seemed to have fun, Mark stayed his distance from them. Eventually Arin was set on making the others buy some of the weirdest drinks from the vending machines when he spotted Mark, standing the shade with his hands behind his back. “Dude come over here! It’s not like we’re gonna get ya!” He waved.  
  
“No thank you.” Mark mumbled, gaze fixed on the dirt. Over and over written in the sand clearly was, ‘DIE. DIE. DIE.’ He finished using his foot to write it once more. “I like it over here much more.”  
  
“I don’t really know what I was hopin’ was up here but... This would make a cool scene for a sketch.” Arin mumbled, walking up a few more steps to the balcony on the park’s highest hill. Overhead he could see their town, every building, every car whizzing through, he could even make out small ant sized people running around through day to day activity. “Hey, Arin!” Jack spoke up, cheeks heated with a large blush.  
  
“Uh, may I ask, what made ye stand up for me?” He asked, looking up into the brunette’s bright brown eyes. Jack couldn’t help the light flush on his cheeks, having attention from someone who isn’t his stalker was such a nice feeling.  
  
Arin chuckled and bumped Jack’s arm. “Awe shush you big dork. I was just being nice, you’re lucky you haven’t seen me in the mornings when I’m a total grump!” He laughed before turning to run down the steps into the more wooded area of the park. “Dan I’m gonna check out what’s down here, last one there is a dick!” He joked, laughing as he went ahead.  
  
Danny laughed, walking up towards Jack. “He’s gonna be famous for his soft side some day.” He chuckled, looking over at Jack. “Let me warn you though, I think you guys will just be friends.” He joked. Wade huffed as he climbed up the sets of stairs, dropping to his knees once he was at the top while Jack and Dan conversed. Mark looked none too happy that they were still here, he wanted to leave already. He didn’t like how excited Jack was around Arin, it made him uneasy.  
  
Arin was far out of sight as he looked around, nodding. “Man those guys are slow. There is something so cool up here.” The brunette mumbled, running fingers through his brown locks. From the overgrown woods an audible growl caught his attention. He raised a brow, taking a moment to look around before stepping forward to check it out. He stepped further, sun’s setting light growing dim the further he walked into the lush woods. Arin’s eyes widened as he was met with large glowing eyes staring at him.   
  
As the other four walked towards here their friend ran, Jack’s diary signaled a rewrite. “Shite, there is another user nearby. We’ve got to find Arin and leave this place.” He mumbled, pulling his phone out place a call before he was stopped.  
  
It was Mark holding Jack’s wrist with stern eyes. “Jack! You need to get as far away from here as possible. These people aren’t your problem-”  
  
“Shut up Mark!” The green haired man turned to the other. “Arin is one of the first friends I’ve ever made! I’m not leavin’ him now!” He glanced at the other before looking back at his phone. ‘ _5:49 PM- Arin is dead. He died of blood loss.’_  His bright blue eyes widened before he broke into a full sprint. Close by him was Mark, seeing no point in saving the brunette.  
  
“H-hey this better be good if we’re running!” Wade shouted, running just behind Dan in huffs and puffs.  
  
The four stopped dead cold as they saw Arin. His arm lay mangled by the sidewalk, his body face down and bloody. “N-no!” Jack cried out, stepping back. From the bushes, a large set growl brought the kids attention to their problems.  
  
“Th-is has to be a joke!” Danny shouted, staring at the body. Stepping from the bushes was a large black furred paw, claws drawn to strike.  
  
“M-Mark look it’s werecats!” Wade tried to joke, honestly wondering if Mark was still Bob and his friend. The guy hasn’t spoken to them after the whole... Turning Jack in incident.  
  
Instantly Mark shot Wade a bitter glare, bumping him in the arm harder than a friend was. “Haha yeah Wade, I remember.” He mumbled with a chuckle, waiting till Jack or Dan couldn’t hear before he grabbed Wade’s shirt. “Get something through your thick skull dumbass, the moment you turned Jack in to get killed you wrote yourself a death wish. You’re lucky I haven’t skinned you alive yet.” He growled in a hushed tone before letting go of Wade, leaving him pale in shock.   
  
Emerging from the shadows in front of the children, a large pack of jet black panthers. They barred stained teeth, indicating Arin was their last meal. “Need a hand?” A calmed voice spoke up, stepping from the shadows behind the teens. Stepping out was a raven haired younger boy, sporting bright brown eyes, both hands in his pockets, and a beanie firm on him.  
  
“Kevin!” Dan exclaimed, panting from the running. Damn his stoner lungs can’t take all his sudden running. “H-how long have you been over there?”  
  
“I’m guessing longer than you three, you guys are panting.” Kevin pointed out, quickly catching Jack’s attention. “We must escape before sundown, it’ll be impossible to navigate through these woods in the dark without becoming kitten chow.” He paused and nodded, taking Jack’s hand and carefully squeezing it. “I know, I’m about to become your best friend Jack. Don’t worry, you may ask all your questions later.  
  
If Jack wasn’t so busy being a flustered mess, he would notice the jealousy radiating off Mark. He almost looked like a bomb, ready to blow up and tear the flesh from Kevin’s frail body. As the over sized cats crawled from the woods snarling, Kevin pointed out an observation tower just up the way before grabbing Jack’s arm and linking them together carefully. Mark’s gaze fixed on the two as they ran, glaring bitterly at them. “Watch it, he isn’t your damn dance partner.”  
  
“No time for jealousy.” Kevin snapped back, continuing his sprint.  
  
Walking down through his home was a taller male, humming as in one hand he gripped a large bottle of aged wine. Who would’ve heard of a father who loved his pets more than his own son? He let out a bitter chuckle and cracked open the bottle, sitting back at his desk and looking towards a small family photo. The picture was aged and the parents couldn’t be seen in it, but a small giggling brunette boy was clearly shown in the photo. Mr Hanson seemed to be a man with a strong love for cats, soon learning to cast flesh and blood aside. It didn’t take long before he was divorced and he begun to saw his blooming son much less. It was only a few days ago he placed a call, asking his boy to take care of his most precious possession. Mr Hanson owned a future diary, one that was now held by his son.  
  
As the five made it into the tower, Jack bent over and coughed as he caught his breath. The large panthers waited at the windows, giving the teens some sort of breather. “Oh, let’s have a proper introduction now.” Kevin quickly spoke up, extending his hand for the green haired man to shake. “My name Is Kevin Abernathy, and I am mostly a video editor but do enjoy uncovering the truth.” He chuckled, flashing Jack an almost impish smile. Jack shook his hand but he could feel Mark glaring daggers at him. “I’m-”  
  
“Jack, otherwise Sean McLoughlin, trust me I know. The only thing is, bad events seem to have been following you green bean. The murders at your school, the bombing that shut it down, the Conrad cult, I mean it’d be a little naive if I wasn’t a tad suspicious.” He chuckled and shrugged. “Trust me, I don’t think your some criminal mastermind, I’m just interested in your story. I mean, you have noticed the panthers about to kill us correct? Believe it or not, I’m just trying to help.” He gestured to the window with a small laugh.  
  
“Are you sure you’re trying to help him?” Mark spoke up, tone faked to be kind. “No offense but have you considered he could die here? Anyone could be controlling these cats. It could be the stoner,” The redhead pointed towards Dan. “Or it could be the spineless asshole.” He pointed at Wade. “Or it could be the pervert who led us here.” Finally he pointed towards Kevin with a large smirk.  
  
“Mark, cut it out.” Jack mumbled, gesturing for him to quit. The green haired man sighed as he pulled out his phone to check. He... He could tell them which windows to block, maybe then they’d stand a chance-”  
  
“You know, if you and I left now Jack, these three would make good decoys. We could actually escape.” Mark suggested, small smile on his lips as the three turned to him in shock. “Besides, we already know one of them is trying to kill you.”  
  
“Mark I’m fucking sorry!” Wade hissed, pressing against one of the windows a few panthers were trying to get in on. “W-why can’t you get in through your thick sk-ull that I’m actually sorry! I never thought I’d say it but I might actually give a shit if Jack dies! Now, please, be m-my friend again. B-Bob misses you too-”  
  
He was stopped as he redhead stepped over and leaned towards Wade’s ear. “Wade Barnes, can I be very honest with you?” His voice was quiet and hinted little to no sympathy. “I couldn’t care less if one of those cats ripped you apart, I’d love to listen to your frail bones crack, I’d marvel at the sounds of your blood gushing from your beaten body, It’ll be a shame that I won’t be the one to kill you. You made a liar out of me, and if you survive this I will never spare you.” He whispered before glancing at Jack.  
  
“G-go to hell then!” Wade snapped, fear hidden behind his words. He knew it, Mark had to be insane. ‘I... He’s going to kill me any chance he gets for his boy toy.’ He thought, pressing harder on the window, huffing as the cat ran it’s claws on the glass. They weren’t giving up anytime soon.  
  
Jack bit his bottom lip and looked down at his phone. ‘I-If I tell them about my diary, they’ll all hate me but... I cannot let them die...’ He looked up, bright eyes widening at the sight of another cat leaning onto the window. Now or never, Irishman. “W-wade, two windows t’ the right!” He exclaimed, eyes wide in pure fear.  
  
“Hell no! Not as long as Mark keep sending me his death threats!” The brunette shouted, back pressed against the window. Jack didn’t wait a moment before pressing himself against the window, taking the impact of one of the cats pouncing onto the window. It caused the green haired man to fall forward onto the floor shivering. “H-how did you do that?” Wade asked, eyes wide.  
  
There wasn’t enough time to fumble over a response. “K-Kevin, two windows from the entrance!” He shouted, coughing and reading over his changing phone. “Dan, window to your left!” He spoke up, both of the teens listening to him. Both cat’s pounces were each blocked when the kids pressed their weight back on the window.  
  
“ey, Jack, where do you want me? We don’t have time!” Wade’s voice spoke up, meeting eyes with Jack. A small smile graced the diary users face as he directed him. Each and every attack from the crazed panthers were blocked, over and over the kids had the upper hand.  
  
As the sun finally set and the moon begun to rise, Jack looked around with a confident smile. The panthers grew bored, pacing away from the teens. “Whoa! Jack! That was crazy! You’ve gotta take your talent to Youtube! Everyone would go wild over it!” Wade exclaimed, hugging Jack for a second. “So what’s your phone gotta do with this? You keep eye balling it over and over.”  
  
“Oh, it kinda told me uh... How this was all going t’ happen.” Jack explained, flashing a smile at the people around him. “It know it’s a bit crazy but you gotta believe me.”  
  
No one spoke as Dan slowly stepped forward and held out his hand to see the phone. Jack didn’t hesitate but tensed as the brunette wrapped an arm around him from behind, flicking out a pocket knife and keeping it close to Jack’s neck. “You won’t mind if I borrow this right?” Dan asked, eyeing Mark as he glared.  
  
“You asshole-”  
  
“Hold it jumpy.” Dan spoke clear, holding the knife and the phone up with his other hand.   
  
The door creaked open and standing in the shadows, a familiar brunette spoke up. “Chill it Danny. I’m just surprised Jack revealed himself so early on.” He spoke up. “Sorry McLoughlin, you’ve been had I’m afraid.” Stepping up was Arin Hanson, grabbing the phone Danny offered to him.  
  
Mark twitched but Arin didn’t flinch. “Hold it dickweed, I know your movements. Calm your ass down, I’m not here for your boyfriend or you, I’m after the boy detective’s future diary.” He pointed to Kevin, glaring heavily at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Hey, I might upload tomorrow's chapter early because tomorrow (April 18th) happens to moi's birthday!! But if you didn't know, Arin is Hinita (I think that's how you spell it), Danny Is Mao, and Kevin is Akise. Wade is that douchey guy but idk how to spell his name. Hehe. Yeah, if you guys didn't know, I try to update this fic everyday. I don't wanna make you guys wait. But in the anime, it's dogs that try to kill them but I thought it'd be more like Arin themed if it was cats (cause he has cats in real life). OH AND DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE MARK BEING BITTER TOWARDS WADE. I just find the Wade hate jokes kinda funny even though they're friends.


	9. GAME OF LUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning Arin was carrying a diary this whole time, he's got Jack and Mark trapped but... He's not looking for their diaries, instead he wants a certain raven haired boy's diary.

It was only a few days ago when rain poured outside as the tall brunette men stood before his father. “Arin, I’ll spare you no details. I am the killer.” His father paused, proceeding to explain it all. The game, his diary, his... Regrets. His regret was not for the death but much rather for this distractions in life. His father’s regrets for leaving his sons and their mother. “My purpose for serving as the god as time is to bring us together-”  
  
“Dad! There’s no reason we can’t still patch things up!” Arin stood tall. He watched his father sigh and stand up, pulling open the curtain by the window. Standing below, waiting on the street with an umbrella in hand was Kevin. “H-him? He’s a problem?”  
  
Arin’s father sighed and turned away, dropping the curtain as he paced. “He could have a diary. I long for us all to be together again, we can’t as long as he’s in the way-”  
  
“I-what if I did something about it.” Arin looked towards his old man, determination in his voice.  
  
Now here the teens stood in the present, Arin holding two diaries in hand. While one was his father’s, the other was Jack’s phone. “Don’t move freak, give me what I want and we’re all cool.” The brunette spoke coldly, glancing at Jack with a slight frown. It wasn’t Jack’s fault this was happening to him but.. They needed someone to reveal their diary.  He regained his composure, sighing at Jack’s frown. “Calm your jets, it’s not like I staged my death so we could be closer. Kev’s diary has a weakness when it comes to the departed, I’m afraid someone had to take one for the team. Besides,” Arin huffed. “You barely know me Jack.”  
  
Jack looked away as best he could, avoiding the knife held close to his throat. “Ye-ye used me.” He coughed out, tears welling up he quickly attempted to blink away.  
  
“Fine, you can have it.” Kevin’s sly voice pulled everyone back onto their feet. “But first, please, indulgence me for a moment.” The detective chuckled, a shining copper penny rolling out of his jacket sleeve. He quickly tossed it, snatching it lightning fast with one hand. “Guess which hand.”  
  
Arin blinked as Kevin chuckled. “You have Jack’s diary, I have mine. How about we wager them both in a little gamble? Winner takes all.” He smirked, looking up at the brunette. “If you’re feeling lucky that is.”  
  
Arin snickered, holding both diaries out. “Sure, I have the fuckin’ future in my hands. As if luck will help, Sherlock.” He rolled his eyes but was a little thrown by the boy detective’s sudden confidence.  
  
“Arin, take him up on it!” Dan whispered, looking over at his friend. “This will be easy, you’ve got two diaries after all.” His curly haired friend nudged him to go for it.  
  
“First, a warm up toss.” He was quick to start their banter. “Well, any ideas Mr Hanson? I’m waiting on you to start.”  
  
He looked at his phone, reading over it quickly. ‘Right hand.’ Arin thought, looking back towards Kevin. Jack on the other hand was uneasy on this whole idea. He glanced towards his angry redhead stalker and winked his right eye, trying to tell Mark which hand. Mark was surprised but nodded, listening to his phone rewrite the future.  
  
Arin smirked, throwing the coin and caught it quickly. ‘Ha, don’t give it away so easily Jack. It’s actually going to be in my left hand.’ He thought, watching Mark step over to Kevin and mumble him the answer he was told.  
  
“It’s no big deal.” Kevin spoke up, glancing at his phone. “My diary doesn’t hold back on the details.” He looked back at Arin and chuckled. “It’s your left hand.”  
  
Slowly Arin opened his palm in shock, ‘How... How did this asshole know?’ He thought, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Mark on the other hand was more suspicious of Kevin. ‘Is he really a diary user?.. He could be bluffing.’ The redhead crossed his arms and adjusted his glasses.  
  
“Let’s play for keeps then.” Kevin chuckled, flipping the coin and grabbing it in a swift motion. “Where, oh where has my coin gone?” He asked, the same sly smirk left on his face.  
  
“In your right asshole.” Arin mumbled after a glance at Jack’s phone. The sudden noise of the diaries rewriting caught everyone’s attention. All the diaries except.. Kevin’s. Mark’s suspicions only grew from this action. As Kevin opened his hand, there was no coin in his hands. “Them’s the breaks boy, hand the diary over.”  
  
“Hell no!” The brunette growled. “How about the boy instead? Gotta problem with it, let’s play some more then.” Dan let go of Jack, gripping the knife. The green haired man ran to Kevin, gushing with excitement over the recent win. ‘Something isn’t right.’ Mark narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Right, we must agree now, if I win that makes this the final point-” Kevin was stopped as the red haired man pulled him back to the floor and climbed on top of him with a sharp knife in hand.  
  
“Sorry to ruin the moment but... Who are you Kevin? Which number?” He spoke stern, glaring daggers at his friend. “Oh, look at what we have here.” Mark glanced up at Jack, holding Kevin’s empty phone. “Not a single entry, that means... What’s your game?”  
  
Everyone in the room remained in true shock. Kevin started to laugh, looking up at the shaking man pinning him down. “Haha, I suppose I got a bit caught up in this right? I’ve been winning this game by sheer luck, but at least it gave the advantage of causing Arin to doubt his diary.” He glanced at Mark. “Why’d you have to spoil our lead?”  
  
“You risked Jack’s life to test a theory?” Mark’s glare soured as he raised the knife. “I-” He was interrupted as Kevin flipped him over and stood up.  
  
“Sorry strawberry. There’s still some life in the game.” He chuckled. “I still know Mr Hanson’s secret, that means I still have an advantage.” Kevin looked over at Arin and chuckled.  
  
“Fine, you win I’ll hand over Jackaboy’s diary but if you lose you’re cat food.” Arin glanced at the others and offered a gentle smile.  
  
“A-Arin... Promise we’ll still be uh.. Friends after this.” Jack spoke up, looking more hopefully than before. “I really liked hangin’ around ye.”  
  
Arin chuckled and rolled his eyes in return. “Whatever... I’ll let you live after this I suppose-  
  
Dan tensed, clenching his fists and looked at Arin with worry. “Arin! The whole point of this was to keep your family’s secrets locked up!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms.  
  
“Awe Dan... We both know this was a dumb idea.” Arin looked at his feet, sighing heavily. “Do me a favor and just leave... I am really glad to have had your help but I should have never got you into this-” He paused, feeling Dan hug him tight from behind.  
  
Mark, Jack, and Kevin knelled as they talked plan.“Let’s get this clear, I don’t like listening to you gamble with Jack’s life.” Mark growled. “Also, I don’t trust you as much as I could pummel you.”  
  
Kevin chuckled, “Ah don’t worry, we are at the same trust levels. I saw through your school boy act the day I saw you two.” He stood. “And trust me, your Jack is very sweet.” He smiled at Jack, unaware of the soft blush dusting the Irishman’s cheeks.  “Let’s get this over with.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll make this fast!” Arin tossed, smirking. “Right or left?” He shouted, holding out both hands. He was sure Kevin would guess wrong, he knew it.  
  
“Darling, may I do something?” Mark asked, stepping over towards Jack and carefully used both hands to pull Jack’s head down to obscure his vision.  
  
“The right!” Kevin pointed, watching  Arin’s face flatten. He was correct. The raven haired man held back a sly smirk and turned to Jack. “Oh Jack, I’m sorry but I was wrong.”  
  
“W-what?! But ye were doing so good-” Jack coughed, feeling Mark punch his side light enough to distract him. He fell over, biting his lip.  
  
“Now we can continue.” Kevin chuckled.  
  
Arin bit his lip and looked down at the phone. “How did you-shit.” The brunette’s eyes widened as he read over Jack’s phone. “You made his entries wrong.” He snapped back.  
  
“Actually, I wasn’t the first to do it. If you recall, you bent Jack’s perception of the future when you faked your death my friend.” Kevin crossed his arms. “I’m afraid, you lose.”  
  
Mark ran full speed towards the brunette, fully keen on pressing the blade in his hand into Arin. As Jack’s blurry vision adjusted, he had full view of it. Pushing Arin out of the way from the blade, Dan took the sharp weapon directly to the side. Arin blinked, eyes wide as he threw the phone aside. “G-get away from him!” He dropped to his knees, pulling the other’s head into his lap. “W-hy are you people taking everyone I ho-ld dear away? First m-my dad, now my best friend..” Tears welled up in his dark eyes.  
  
“Come on, we must leave.” Kevin took Jack’s shoulder as the teens walked out. Wade had no words as he followed quickly after the other three. As the door shut, Arin rubbed his eyes.  
  
“H-hey Dan you’ll be okay. I promise.” Arin sniffled, rubbing Dan’s side. “I stopped the bleeding before you lost too much.” He murmured, pulling out a small walke talkie. “M-Mochi, resume the hunt. Ripe them to pieces!” He snapped bitterly.  
  
The large overgrown cats received the message and emerged from the woods, snarling hissing as they searched for the teens. “Show no mercy, everyone follow Mochi. Mimi I swear to fuck if you don’t follow their lead.” He mumbled.  
  
The teens begun to sprint, hearing the snarling beasts growing closer.   
“Oh shit, we’re all gonna be eaten!” Wade huffed and looked behind him with a panicked expression.  
  
Jack looked down at his hands, biting his lip. This isn’t what he wanted... He needed to make this right. He sighed, stopping dead cold. The others looked at him in confusion, Mark the most worried out of them all. “What are you doing?” He asked, looking back at Jack.  
  
“Ye keep going... There’s no way we can outrun these cats.” Jack bit his lip. “I’m going t' talk Arin into some sense!” He turned, ready to run.  
  
“Fine, we’ll lead the cats away from you. Then you’ll make it to Arin bite free.” Kevin proposed.  
  
“Hey! You can’t volunteer me for that stuff!” Wade hissed, glaring at Jack and then Kevin.  
  
“I like that.” Jack smiled and turned to run. He raised a brow once he spotted Mark following him. “Hey! Ye weren’t supposed t' follow me!” He shouted, sighing heavily at Mark.  
  
“Think long term my dear, if those two are cat bait, you and I can escape!” Mark grinned, quickly catching up to Jack. As Jack thought about it, he realized how eager Mark was to kill off these guys. His bitterness towards Wade, his suggestion to just ditch everyone right before Jack revealed his diary.  
  
“N-no! I can’t leave them!” Jack blinked at tears, running faster. “I can’t do it! I can’t be the outsider again!” He shouted, pushing through. He wasn’t stopping now.  
  
Mark sighed, gripping the knife and glanced at Jack. “Idiot, you’re too sentimental.” He mumbled, pushing forward. A cat lunged from the bushed, aiming for Jack. The redhead quickly pressed his knife into the panther’s chest, huffing and tossing it aside. He stood, pulling the blade out, blood splattering on his cheek as Jack dropped to his knees. A giggle escaped Mark’s lips. “You silly! How many times do I have to tell you, the only friend you need is me!”  
  
Jack looked to his feet, frowning once more. “Y-Ye just want me t' be alone.” He bit his lip harder. “Ye can’t stand the thought of someone else in my life.”   
  
Arin sighed as he looked back down at his phone once more. “I-I’m sorry Dan.” He whispered, the two of them on the steps of the building they were once in. The panthers lost track of Jack and his personal psycho. Even as a child, Arin’s father wasn’t close. He was constantly cutting family time short, telling his son to grow up, loving his overgrown cats more than his own flesh and blood. How was it... How was it Jack still wanted to be Arin’s friend. Tears welled up as Arin pulled his knees to his chest, “P-please someone pull me out of this madness.”  
  
“You’re really going to help them?” Mark looked to his lover with sadness in his eyes. “I still think we should leave them to rot and run like hell.” He suggested.  
  
“I-I’m sorry Mark... I’ve gotta do this.” Jack replied, taking a deep breath and jumped over a fence, running as fast he could. “Don’t act like yer tryin’ t’ protect me.”  
  
Arin looked up at the two running towards him. Jack stumbled falling over, Mark didn’t let up as he ran towards the brunette. “Oh shit, Mochi, Mimi back to central-” He was stopped as Mark jumped over the fence and threw his arm around Arin, gripping the blade tight, pressing it close to Arin’s neck.  
  
“Call ‘em off or I’ll slit your throat.” Mark growled.  
  
“Mochi, Mimi, stand back.” Arin snapped back, sniffling at tears of fear.  
  
“Hand over the diary-”  
  
“O-oh god no-”  
  
Mark gripped the blade tighter. “I’ll slit your throat asshole, don’t test it.” He mumbled, other hand gripping Arin’s wrist of his hand that firmly held the diary.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and stepped forward, holding both hands up. “Mark, please stop.” He ordered firmly. “We only need the diary, no one else needs t' die.”  
  
“He tried to kill you!” Mark grit his teeth, pulling Arin closer. “He at least deserves a knife to the jugular!”  
  
“Mark stop!” Jack raised his voice, clenching his fists. “Ye and I both know what this is about! Yer scared of having anyone else in my life.”  
  
“O-of course it’s about that.” Mark smiled gentle, eyes flashing the psychotic look Jack was beginning to know very well. “What if you fall in love with him? My life isn’t worth living without my Jack, i-if I cannot be the center of your world then I’ll get rid of anyone in my way.” He snapped. “He’s gotta go. Y-you hear me?!” He looked up, watching Kevin and Wade slowly walk up. “You all are trying to take him away from me! Jack, I’m all the friend you’ll ever need-”  
  
“Enough! Ye have never been my friend Mark-”  
  
Tears welled as he gripped the knife. “Do-n’t say that!”  
  
“Damn it, let me finish Mark!” He paused. “Yer not my friend Mark, I’m sorry!” Jack looked out at the people. “Kevin, Arin, Wade... This is someone very special t' me. This is... Mark Fischbach, my boyfriend.”  
  
“J-Jack!” Mark’s tears turned into a smile as he released Arin. “You called my your boyfriend-”  
  
“Hey, Mark relax, don’t spoil the moment... I was tryin’ to be a gentleman about it.” He smiled gently, holding his arms out for the redhead.  
  
“Wow they already act like a married couple couple.” Wade scoffed, crossing his arms.  
  
“Listen Mark, July twenty eighth, we end up together. Remember?” Jack offered Mark a smile. “Don’t overthink it. Please, except these people as nothing more than my friends-” He yelped in surprise as Mark ran down and hugged Jack back tight. As much as Jack didn’t want to admit it, it was nice... Holding Mark in his arms, feeling the stronger man nuzzled up next to him.  
  
Arin looked up as his phone rang. He answered, hearing his father on the phone. “Arin... Don’t look at yourself as a disappointment, I was the one who sent you on the wrong trail.” His father spoke briskly. “Please, I was only lying when I was said I wanted to bring the family together. Beware, few people can actually be trusted till the end. Don’t you agree... Jon?” The last thing heard on  the phone was the bang of a loud bang of a gun. With that, Arin’s father and tenth was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry this took so long! But yup, have some more septiplier feels and shit. I hope you enjoy. But yeah, this story is getting craaaaazy


	10. OLD MEMORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mark and Jack spend their day together, Jack is shocked to find what his lover has been doing with his spare time.

The moon illuminated overhead, the sound of cicada's chirping was quiet compared to the grunts coming from a large hole in the redhead man's backyard. He paused, pressing his shovel further into the hole and wiped the sweat from his brow. "A big hole in the ground," He paused, scooping up more dirt and tossed it aside. "For my love Jack!" He cooed. "It's all for you my love..." Mark paused as he looked around the hole he's dug all night in confusion. "Wait, what was I doing again?" He asked, looking at the small garden shed sized hole.  
  
Suzy sighed, running fingers through her hair as she looked outside of the small cabin shes holed herself up in. "Man, I can't believe Jon has me runnin' recon for him again." She sighed, looking over at the dress hanging haphazardly on the dresser. A small whine came from her pursed lips as she recalled how she got the dress in the first place.  
  
"Sam, have you ever thought about how Suzy and Jon met?" Felix asked, the imp glancing at his boss with an almost cheeky smile. "It's almost romantic! They teamed up together in an attempt to kill Cry! Of course the two unfortunately ruined my ship and didn't share a heated kiss in the rain." The blonde's lips went into a gentle pout until he felt long nails tap his shoulder  
  
"Awe, Felix, sorry to ruin your ship." Standing tall was Suzy. Unlike Jack, when Suzy visited the God's domain she was quite mysterious. "But I'm afraid I don't play by the rules of your average anime. I live in the real world," Suzy turned away, opening her eyes to met back with the quiet cabin. "Not one of your silly manga's."  
  
Jack smiled as he looked down at his phone. It was a new day and the sun hung high overhead. 'I may be a bit early but Kevin wanted to catch a move with me.' He thought, small smile left on his lips. He kept his other hand resting in his gray jacket's pocket. Mark has begun to take Jack shopping more and as much as it was a nice gesture, the redhead couldn't talk Jack out of anything besides a few T-shirts and two knew jackets. Although this gray sweater was lighter than his full on heavy blue hoodie. He glanced up, spotting Mark standing in front of him with a smile. "Hello love!"  
  
"Oh, what're ye doin' here?" the Irishman asked, growing used to Mark showing up in the same places as Jack. At least most of the time in public Mark was calm. "I've got plans with Kev-" He yelped in surprise as Mark grabbed Jack's hand and tugged him to his feet from the bench he'd been waiting on.  
  
"Come on! Kevin said you'd say that." Mark replied, holding out his phone for Jack to read the paragraph long text Kevin had sent. " _[KEVIN]: Hey Mark, apologizes for the sudden drop in but I seem to be a little busy and could not get a hold of Jack. I know you won't mind but there's a new cafe downtown, maybe you'd be interested in taking him there. I know he enjoys sweets._ "  
  
"What?" He asked, raising a brow as Mark tugged him along down the street. 'Did Kevin really ditch me and send me on a date with him?' Now Jack thought Mark was smothering him beforehand, he was very wrong. Jack was now receiving twice as many texts, is escorted to every class by the redhead, and is constantly being fused over. Jack never thought he'd have someone buying him new clothes constantly and making him meals just to drop by at home... But lucky Jack now has a stalker named Mark Fischbach who does all that and more. The worst part is Mark now thinks the two of them are dating. 'Sure, I didn't want Arin to die but... how do I tell him the truth without ending up being gutted alive?' He thought, tuning out Mark's babbling.  
  
As the two walked into the cafe, the smells of sweets wafted through the air. Jack will admit, he was hungry already. The green haired man just had to skip breakfast again... "How about I get you some of that cake they have up there? I know you like it." Mark offered, catching Jack's attention.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll just grab a table." Jack mumbled, sitting down at one of the tables resting by the window. His clumsy manner and short stature caused the green haired man to fidget in the tall legged chair as he waited. Mark quickly returned holding a few things. "Here." He mumbled, setting down Jack's dessert and two drinks. "I grabbed the both of us coffee's, if you don't mind."  
  
"thanks!" Jack shrugged, starting to eat and sip on the coffee. He'll admit the treat was better than he thought it'd be. This wasn't off to a terrible start, Mark wasn't being creepy- "Hey, ye okay?" He spoke up, watching the redhead stare blankly out the window.  
  
"Hm?" Mark glanced back at Jack with a chuckle. "Sorry! I must have been zoning out! I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night." He explained, shrugging. "How have you been my dear?"  
  
"It's been... Alright." He offered Mark a small smile, watching him begin to stack the small coffee creamers sitting on the table. Jack chuckled, smiling gently. "What are ye? An engineer?" He teased lightly and reached out, adding another coffee creamer cup to Mark's little structure.  
  
"Me, an engineer?" Mark giggled softly and stacked another creamer onto of the one Jack placed. "I'm just a big doof." He smiled, knocking the tower down with one swipe of his hand and caught the creams from falling off the table.  
  
Jack snorted in laughter, shaking his head. He was quite impressed to see Mark catch all the falling plastic cups. "No! No! Yer really smart Mark!" He insisted, taking another bite of his dessert. "Ye are like the top of our class, back in our old school I had to cheat to ace that test!" He said a bit louder than he should, surprising a few of the costumers around them.  
  
Mark looked at Jack, cheeks flushed warm as he giggled softly. "Really? Jack! You dork!" He reached out and gently nudged Jack, glancing at the window with a small smile. "Hey, after you're done do you wanna go check out some of the shops downtown? I don't go here very often, they're bound to have something cool out here." He suggested and glanced at his lover.  
  
The green haired man nodded, finishing up his food. "Yeah, I mean if Kev' wants to ditch than we can have some fun, right?" He smiled and stood up to throw away the small plate the cake slice came with. He picked up his coffee and held out his hand, helping Mark up. As they walked outside, Jack didn't bother yanking his hand away. It was high noon when they started walk back down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey Jack, if you had to say you liked dogs or cats better, what would you pick?" Mark asked, running fingers through his fiery red hair. "Personally I'm more of a dog person." He offered Jack a gentle smile.  
  
Jack paused as he thought of an answer. "Dogs." He nodded, believing that is a good answer. "Yeah, I'd say dogs. Plus after a bunch'cha over grown cats tried to rip us apart a few days ago, I'd much rather be around dogs." He chuckled softly, relaxing a bit more as he held Mark's hand. "Okay, now I get t' ask ye a question. Why'd ye dye yer hair red?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm.." Mark shrugged, I'm not sure really. Maybe it's just because I like the color." He glanced at Jack and smiled gently. "But you're hair is way cooler, green is one of my favorite colors actually."  
  
"Really? I love red!" Jack bounced happily, grinning at Mark with a certain excitement. "We're like a duo! Like the Mario bros!" He exclaimed, about to speak until he was interrupted by a woman tapping on his shoulder. She seemed to have a small photography studio chain carts sitting beside a small fountain and she was holding up a large camera.  
  
"Excuse me sir's, would you two like your photo done? We can print them and give to you two for only eight dollars. Special discount for couples." She offered, smiling brightly. "Besides, you two are absolutely adorable together." She teased lightly.  
  
Jack felt his cheeks heat up nervously as he handed the woman a crinkled ten from his pocket. "Erm, keep the change." He mumbled, tugging Mark over to sit on the edge of the fountain. He smiled gently and slipped an arm around Mark, smiling as the woman took the photo. Never in his life, did Jack think he'd be taking those cheesy photos with someone he could call his boyfriend. Then it hit Jack. 'Why am I suddenly into this?' He thought as the girl finished and was able to print the two out a photo. As the two stood, Jack cleared his throat. He should tell Mark. "Hey Mark-"  
  


"Hey Jack, come on. Let's just walk... I'm just really happy right now." Mark spoke up, squeezing Jack's hand with a sincere smile.  
  
'Maybe we are a couple.' Jack thought, looking away as he held onto Mark's hand. Suddenly the bodies flashed though his mind, the mangled men behind Mark's locked away door... Why did he look behind that door. 'I... If I didn't look behind that door, would the two of us... End up together?' He sighed at the thought.  
  
Before long, the day was over and Jack was sitting on a park bench with Mark snuggled close to him. The redhead was worn out, eyes closed as he rested on Jack. In his hands he clutched the picture envelope the woman had given Mark. Jack was torn. 'What if just... Pretend it was just a nightmare?' He thought, looking up at the sky sadly.  
  
It was late when he carried the sleeping redhead home like a bride, carefully making sure he was quiet not to wake Mark.. "Mark, wake up. I need yer key..." He trailed off as he opened the door. It was unlocked. Walking through the hall, Jack held Mark close. Standing at the end of the hall, Jack recognized the same pair of dark brown eyes. "Have fun downtown?" Kevin asked, stepped down the hallway as he attempted to flick the lights on. "Powers out.." He murmured.  
  
"W-why would ye... Unless..." Jack's eyes narrowed, pulling Mark closer protectively as Kevin chuckled. "Ye wanted to get Mark out of his home so ye could go through the place."  
  
"Ah yes, I'll admit it." Kevin smiled gently and glanced at the tapped up room Jack had once found the bodies in. "This room... It's very interesting, no? Have you seen inside perchance?" He glanced at Jack.  
  
Mark made a small mumbled, eyes fluttering open. "What's goin' on my love?" He asked, half awake as Jack stepped closer. "Ye had no right going through his home!" He hissed, rubbing Mark's back to keep him calm. Kevin ignored Jack and pushed the door open, showing a the room's wall was cut through into backyard. "W.. What is this?" Jack asked, eyes wide in shock as he spotted the large hole Mark had dug the night prier.  
  
"Bizzare place for a bottomless pit." Kevin pointed out.  
  
"Mark!" Jack looked down at the tired boy in his arms. "W-what did ye do with the stuff that was in here?" His voice was urgent with panic. He needed to make sure Mark didn't do anything drastic, although he might be a tad too late.  
  
Mark made a confused noise through pursed lips as he looked up at Jack. "What are you talking about?" He asked, acting as if the pit has been there all his life.  
  
"The things pilled up in here Mark!" Jack hissed, eyes wide. "Ye know! When I was here last fookin' time!"  
  
Mark tapped his lip with his pointer finger, face not registering anything about what Jack was saying as he climbed to his feet and shrugged. "Jack, Kevin, what are we doing out here? We'll get eaten up my mosquitoes out here, how about I make you two something to drink since you came over. It'd be rude if I didn't. Come on, I don't want the first time you come over to be a bad one." He smiled innocently.  
  
As Jack and Kevin walked home, the green haired man looked more spooked than before. "Kevin... W-why?" His voice was quiet, almost weak.  
  
"Jack, there's a term for it, although I cannot remember it... But it seems his memories have rewritten themselves to scrap the little sanity he has left. I know you may think I'm an asshole for pulling this stunt but I was hoping he'd confront it, help his sanity... You may not understand as well, but you are keeping him stable." With that Kevin turned and begun his walk home.  
  
Jack blinked, eyes wide as he pulled one of the photos from today out of his pocket. His heart dropped, looking at the happy red haired man he was finding himself falling in love with. "Mark..." He whispered, tone quiet and hopes low.  
  
To end the day, the town's police department gathered in a dull meeting room. In front of three large pictured on a bulletin board stood Jon. One picture was of the corpse of Mr Hanson, while the other two seemed to be Jack and Mark. "Alright, boys we have reason to suspect the resent death of Mr Hanson has involvement with these two teens. I want them brought to me, in the next twenty four hours." He snapped, looking at the other officers with a strict glare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm feeling like in a writing mood so expect more of the fanfic! Yay! Here's some key notes: I know Suzy is married to Arin in real life (but for the sake of fanfiction and it'd be creepy if an older woman married a teen boy) but in this chapter I sort of made Jon the guy Suzy has a past with. But Jon and Suzy have NO romantic connection!! Another note is: In the anime Yukki (Jack's role in the fic) and Yuno (Mark's role in the fic) go to a wedding convention BUT I wanted to do something more Jack and Mark theemed so I did some cute stuff with them instead. MY FANFICTION MY RULES >:]!! But something very important to note from this chapter was when Mark was digging the hole on the beginning of the chapter and how confused he gets. That has to do a lot with his mental state, kay?


	11. SUGAR AND SPICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have finally found out Jon is looking for much more than to put the two away. The bird bearing police officer is out for blood this time, it's more than personal.

Jack’s heartbeat picked up as he heard the footsteps of a few suited men approaching him. One held out a badge as another spoke, “Shouldn’t a kid your age have a curfew?” The man followed it by a chuckle as all of the group circled the Irishman. “Orders request us to take you downtown, make it easy please.”

He couldn’t do much, his hands were tied. Jack didn’t fight it, he walked with the men down towards their cities police station. Sitting on the worn bench outside Jon’s office was Mark, boredly picking at the bench’s armrest. “Bring Jack first.” Jon mumbled, glancing at his phone, leaf green bird resting on his shoulder as always. “Make sure he is alone.”   
  
“I wish they’d mention what t’ fook is happening.” Jack murmured, blinking in surprise as he felt Mark’s warm hand rest on his leg.   
  
“Hey, don’t look so glum. As long as the two of us are together, we’ll be alright.” Mark replied, offering Jack a cheerful smile. The more Jack knew about Mark, the more it hurt to see his positive manner. There was silence before Jack turned back at Mark. His blank look from before was back. “We need to keep our diaries safe. They’ve taken us here like lambs to the slaughter, find a weapon first.” He murmured, leaning over to see if anything was stuck between the bench and the wall.   
  
‘Fook, I gotta stop him.’ Jack thought, eyes widening as another guard told him to go see Jon. Mark stepped towards the man before Jack gripped his hand. “H-hey Mark, how ‘bout ye relax a bit. We’re just kids, what can they really do? Besides Jon is on our side, remember?” He proposed, standing up and rested a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Ye wait here, I won’t be long. I promise, okay?”   
  
Mark was silent. “Oh, okay.” He sat down, crossing his arms loosely. “If you instant. Just holler for me, okay darling?”   
  
The green haired man was escorted down the hall into a small interrogation room. Sitting at the icey table was the brunette he called his friend, coldly polishing a pistol. “What if I said a witness can place you and Mark at the scene of a homicide? Specifically Mr Hanson, one of my prime suspects.” He glanced at Jack, spotting the nervous look crossing his face. Jon chuckled and shook his head, holding up his diary. “Hey, no worries. My diary knows an innocent face.”   
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief, nodding and running a few fingers through his hair. Jon responded in a laugh as he cocked his pistol. “Listen Jack, have you ever played a game known as Russian roulette?” He held up the pistol, leaving Jack’s panic to bubble up once more. 

Sitting in the waiting room, Mark’s eyes narrowed at the noise of his phone rewriting. ‘He’s playing us.’ He thought, standing up. “My love.” He whispered. One of the men chuckled, waving to his friend as he was about to clock out. Mark followed him, almost unseen as he turned the corner and pushed the cop into the wall with a loud crash.

  
“Come on, use your head Jack.” Jon chuckled, holding the weapon to his temple. The bird on his shoulder visibly flinched at the click of no bullet. “Think about it logically, you have to advantage. You can tell the basic future, my diary will only tell me if it ties into a case.” He pointed out,  pointing the weapon slowly at Jack. A click of no bullet came from the gun. He paused and went for another round, pointing the gun back at Jack. “Only one chamber left, must not be your lucky day McLoughlin.”

“T-this isn’t funny!” Jack spoke up, gripping the table. “We formed an alliance!” His voice was fueled with panic. “Jon-”   
  
“Change of plans Jack,” He gripped the trigger. “I want to win-” The door slammed open, leaving Jack to jump in surprise. “Jack watch out!” Mark hissed, gripping a matching pistol from Jon’s as he shot over and over at the homicide cop. Jon jumped to his feet, hissing in pain as a bullet whizzed through his ear. Blood protruded from the shot, leaving him on the floor. The bird freaked from the shots, squawking and screeching at Mark.   
  
“W-what did ye do?” Jack hissed, gripping Mark’s hand. The redhead didn’t stop, bullet after bullet hitting the vest under Jon’s cloud white button up shirt. “Mark stop!”   
  
Another guard stumbled towards the door, a pounding headache from a blow to the head he recieved from the psycotic teeneger. This man supported a large beard and his badge clearly read Kenneth Morrison “You didn’t-” He stopped dead cold as Mark cocked the gun, pointing it dead on in the man’s face.   
  
“Mark stop it!” Jack shouted louder, gripping Mark’s arm. “I-I want my Mark back! Not the one stuck in murder mode!” He snapped, receiving a blank look.   
  
Mark blinked, flashing jack a smile. “You’re such a doof Jack!” He grinned. “We’re okay!” He glanced at the guard, chipper smile as he pointed the gun to Ken. “Now we get outta here.”   
  
‘The kid is good.’ Jon thought, glancing at his open phone beside him. From his last working ear he could understand the other guards requesting an ambulance. ‘Not many aim for the head on the first shot… Thank Jacques I only lost an ear.’ He thought, glancing at his green bird by his side. “He’s a… Live one huh Jacque?” Jon coughed, blurry vision focused on the ceiling.   
  
“There they go!” Men shouted, chasing after the three. Mark didn’t let up, holding the gun to the officer guiding them through the building. They neared the fire escape as the man glanced at the two of them. “Think about what you’re doing! If they don’t kill you two, you’ll both have the fucking book thrown at you!” Ken hissed, spotting his fellow co workers chase after the three of them.   
  
“Surrender or be shot!” One of the men screamed. Ken pushed the door open, running through as Mark pushed Jack along. The redhead turned and shot a round, closing the door quickly. The officers stopped, one yelping in pain and gripped his shoulder. “Sir you’re shot!” One of the men exclaimed.   
  
“I can fuckin’ see!” The injured man snapped back, falling weakly onto his knees. “Go get those bastards!”   
  
The three ran upstairs, breathing quick as they ran up level after level. The door slammed open on a whim, “Stop right there or we’ll shoot.” One of the men ordered, gripping his pistol and directed a shot upwards.   
  
Jack tensed fully and gripped the pistol Mark handed him. He turned around slowly, tears welling. ‘Th-they could have shot Mark’ He thought to himself, shaking violently. Before he knew it, the sound of a shot rang through his ears and one of the policemen standing in front of him was bleeding profusely. Even Mark stood in pure shock, having watched his lover shoot someone. Tears streamed down Jack’s cheeks as he stared in shock. “I… I didn’t mean to.” He whispered, voice cracking.   
  
Jon chuckled, catching a glimpse of his blood stained phone. Now his phone read his next case before him. ‘Looks like Romeo and Juliet have gone wild.’ He gripped the almost red towel up to his ear, pressing the intercom button in weakly. “Listen up, Jack McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach are not to make it out of this building at all costs. If they resist, go wild.” He snapped into the mic, smirk gracing his lips.

Shock filled Jack and Mark as the two read over their phones. Both devices clearly read, “ _ DEAD END _ ” Jack blinked, eyes widening. They’re dead. The door to the level the three were on swung open and a cop didn’t hesitate to shoot. The bullet whizzed past, hitting Mark straight in the arm.    
  
Jon sighed as his assistant helped wrap up his wounds. He could almost feel his own bird staring at him in disgust. ‘What was I to do? I can’t just frame two kids, I had to paint them as criminals… Besides, I didn’t force Jack to date a ticking time bomb like Mark.’

As they made it too the roof, Ken huffed and bent over, Mark and Jack pushing past him. The two teens held hands, fingers laced together in a sweaty mess. They rushed to the edge of the rooftop, tears streaming down Jack’s cheeks. “H-hey Mark, I’m so fooking sorry. Sorry I couldn’t keep you under control.” He looked at the other, tears in his eyes.   


Mark carefully leaned forward, lips meeting Jack’s gently. The Irishman blinked in surprise, eyes slowly fluttering shut. As the moon hung overhead and the winds picked up, the two teens fell from the towering police station. Ken’s dark eyes widened, running full speed to see the two. He blinked in surprise, as he saw the large foam truck below. ‘And from then on, Mark and I were fugitives.’ Jack thought to himself, in a blur as he felt Mark pull him to his feet. Just like that, they were off and into the night.   
  
The next morning, police monitored the town in and out. Mark and Jack weren’t leaving this town unless it was in a body bag. Their story has gone all over the state, news reporters spewing off on the lovers. The two have taken refuge in a small shack beside a hospital and Jack was busy looking at Mark’s wounds. “Hey, ye okay?” He asked, offering the other a faint smile.   
  
“Don’t worry about me love. It’s just a scratch.” Mark replied, using his other hand to offer a quiet thumbs up. Jack’s stomach grumbling distracted him. “Oh, don’t worry Jack… We just have to ride this out until our diaries rewrite from the dead end. I know we can’t stay here forever.”   
  
The two were silent for a few moments before Jack spoke once more. “Hey Mark…” He glanced at the other. “Why do ye think adults are such asshats? I mean, Jon is our friend one minute and the next minute he’s turned on us-wait, I can smell donuts outside.” He murmured, peeking out of the shack’s broken window someone had hastily tried to board up.   
  
It was the woman from the other day, the one from the photo cart. “Hey… I remember her.” Jack mumbled, watching her walk towards the hospital with a small box of sugary treats in hand. He could almost remember reading the words, ‘Jafari’ on her name tag from before. The Irishman knew Jon’s last name was Jafari… Could she be a wife? Sister perhaps? “Her last name, it’s the same as Jon’s-hey! Mark where are you going?”   
  
Soon the two found themselves carefully tailing this woman into the hospital. She was at least going to the third floor, a woman on a mission. She looked glumer than the other day, almost as if the life had been sucked out of her. They turned a corner as Mark heard their diaries rewrite. “Jack, look out-”   
  
A sudden explosion sent Mark to the ground, covering his head and weakly stumbling to his feet. “Jesus Mr Mary Jane, what are you made of?” Standing with her arm close around Jack’s neck was none other than Suzy, her other hand held a firm tablet like device connected to each bomb she had planted in the hospital. “Long time no see huh kiddo?” Her nicknames weren’t laying off. “Now kid, let’s blow up this loser first, wouldn’t want you feeling like a third wheel.” She smirked at Jack.   
  
“Go t’ hell.” Jack growled through grit teeth, pressing his hand against the tablet. “You little-” Suzy yelped, leaning forward as a large explosion went off just behind her and Jack.   
  
“You dumb shit!” The ninth diary user screeched, looking at the exploded holes in front of and behind the two of them. “Now we’re trapped you dumb-” The two of them screamed as Mark hastily threw a ladder over the gap to help them cross.   
  
Outside emergency officers gathered, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Jon certainly wasn’t pleased to be having this take place in the hospital, although he was hard to hear under his bandages, he was grumbling underneath.   
  
“I’ll give you my word if you let me cross! Temporary truce!” Suzy smirked, glancing at Jack. “Besides I’ll explain why your friendly neighborhood bird nerd sold you out.” She huffed, getting a call.   
  
The raven haired woman narrowed her eyes, putting an arm around Jack, therefore he couldn’t get away and leave her stranded. “Jon go away-

  
“I knew ye were out to get us!” Jack screamed, squirming and panicking further.   
  
“Shut up spaz! I called a god damn truce-”   
  
“Suzy! Betray me and your ass is on the line!” Jon growled into the phone, leaving the woman more aggravated than beforehand.   
  
Mark held the ladder firmly, looking across at the two. “Don’t worry about who’s side I’m on Jack! I love you, remember?”   
  
“Mark shut up! How am I supposed to trust anyone when my allies are two motherfooking psycopaths?! Ye treat me like a kid!” He screamed back, irish accent thick in panic. Suzy’s grip tightened, eyes narrowing. Around her she listened to the love birds argue like a married couple and Jon bark death threats like an angry drug dealer.   
  
“Fuck you!” She screamed, hanging up the phone quickly. Both teenagers were dead silent as she took a deep breath and put her phone away. “Okay, that feels better.” She stood, Jack under her arm like a child. Suzy begun to cross over the ladder as her phone went off, reading a clear, ‘ _ DEAD END _ ’.   
  
She tossed Jack aside as if he was a rag doll, long sigh escaping her lips. “We’re doing this. It doesn’t seem to matter, Jon is on his way and shouting like a deaf old man. Come on.” Suzy gestured towards a hospital room, door reading ‘413’. “This is the reason Jon wants you dead.”   
  
“Sorry staff.” Suzy mumbled, pushing into the room. Inside the woman sat before a boy, hooked to a breathing machine. He looked weak, pale, frail. “A week ago Jon learned his boy had a few weeks to live. It’s made him rethink the whole game.” She explained, opening a small box of donuts and started to pick one up.   
  
Jack’s lips formed a frown while Mark remained stone faced. “Mind me asking how you know this?” Mark questioned.   
  
“He told me. He said he’d wipe my record as long as I agreed to help.” She replied, crossing her arms with the pastry in hand. “Only way out is to team up and use his family to his advantage.” She held out the box for the two. “Eat up, you’ll need it.”   
  
“I’m, not takin’ something meant for him.” Jack argued, crossing his arms. Mark looked away and took one of the pastries, biting his bottom lip.

  
“Why not? He’ll be food for worms soon enough.” Suzy argued, rolling her eyes. “As if this moment you’re an adult. Eat up or starve, I’m sure he’ll eat you if he gets the chance.” She glanced at the window and bit her lip. Cops surrounded the whole building.   
  
Jack sighed, taking one slowly. ‘I… I have to be strong, for Mark.’ He thought, nothing but guilt ruining his meal.   
  
“By the way when I said temporary truce back there… I meant it. Once Jon is out of the picture, we’re enemies again.” She chuckled with a toothy smirk, catching a glimpse of a familiar officer step out of his car. ‘Damn Jon, someone has seen better days.’ Suzy thought, taking another large bite of the donut in hand. ‘Three diary users with dead ends, we’ll make a fucking  _ fantastic _ team.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Ken cause I can. I just thought I should add another Youtuber and I thought having another cop would work. Btw I typed most of this while switching between watching the anime and watching the old (and ACTUALLY GOOD) powerpuffgirls on Netflix. Thanks so much for reading, also don't worry cause more Mark and Jack feels are coming!


	12. TRUST FALLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's love for Mark is finally put to test when the two have to face down with the chief, Jon Jafari for one last time.

Overhead the stars were beginning to shine a helicopter flew over, catching the scene and a reporter rehashed their situation. “Attention all units, the hospital has been seized by three terrorists. Please stand by, the patients are the main focus. The whole place seems to be rigged with C4 as well.”   
  
Down on the ground, Jon sat with a bitter glare at the building in front of him. The makeshift tent they’ve huddled in wasn’t proving to be the best set up. Behind him, Ken nervously fidgeted with his dull gray suit. The only thing standing out was his bright yellow tie. “Sir Jafari, what about the people inside? We cannot set up the teams to raid, your son is in there-”   
  
“Team, set up the goddamn teams if you still want to keep your job Morris.” Jon growled, teeth grit finely together as he read over his phone. Behind him the emergency lights blared, leaving Ken to run off and follow the orders. Jon sighed and glanced at the hospital, his thoughts full of hatred. ‘Damn you.’   
  
In room 413, Suzy let out a deep sigh. The woman and mother of the sick child in the room, quivered and looked over at the three in pure fear. The raven haired woman paused and pat the mother on the back. “Don’t worry dear, you two are too important to kill. We’re simply baiting hubby.” She paused and glanced at the two teens, standing and staring at her. “What? Something wrong?”   
  
Mark shook his head and shrugged. “As long as my Jack is okay, I’m happy!” He grinned in an innocent manner, leaving Jack’s cheeks to heat up slightly.   
  
‘Fook… I feel like such an arse for accusing Mark of being a stalker.’ He paused and glanced at the other. ‘Yes, he can be a little loose hinged but… He means well.’ Jack sighed, small smile gracing his lips. ‘And he is so damn cute.’   
  
“Mark, guard Jack and monitor the halls.” Suzy replied before glancing at Jack. “Jack secure the perimeter.”   
  
“What the fook does that mean?” He hissed back, clenching his fists and looking back at the woman.   
  
Suzy chuckled and crossed her arms.“It means, grow a pair and pick a pocket. Left or right?” She chuckled as Jack chose the right. “It means you win a grenade.” The ninth diary user tossed Jack an explosive and chuckled. “You play video games, you know how to use it. Pull the pin and take cover, you’ve got five seconds before it blows.” She quickly begun to call Jon.   
  
He picked up instantly, supporting a glare. “What do you want Suz?” He growled into the cell. “Don’t lay a fucking hand on those two.”   
  
She chuckled, “Car with a full tank of gas, guarantee you won’t look for us… And I want you to take yourself out, Jonathan.” Suzy crossed her arms in a huff.   
  
“Never! The building has been surrounded ninth, the only way out if a body bag. I know you have my family, swallow your pride and surrender. My son’s only hope is for me to win.” He growled. “Swat team move out!”   
  
Jack yelped in surprise, noticing he was getting a call. It was Mark. “Hello-” The green haired man hissed as the swat men pushed him to the ground. ‘Fook, fook, fook. Jon is gonna kill us all.’   
  
“Jesus christ, the bastard is carrying a grenade.” One of the men mumbled, Jack’s phone having been kicked out of the way. “Hold him, officer Jafari is on his way.”   
  
Jon stood up, loading his pistol. If anyone was killing these bastards, it was him. He could feel Ken’s pity filled eyes staring him down. “If you want to keep your job, shut the shit up and quit staring at me.”   
  
‘Think, think, think.’ Jack thought, heart racing as he heard Jon’s footsteps. ‘This cannot be how it ends-’   
  
Jon’s steps broke out into a run as he raised his pistol. “Give it up Fischbach!” He shouted. Jack’s gaze looked towards the other end of the hall, spotting Mark running towards them with his weapon raised. “Run Jack!”   
  
Shots broke out between the two, surprisingly taking down many of the swat men. Jon pushed one out of the way and quickly pulled Jack close, the gun pointed to his temple. While out of bullets, Mark quickly picked up the explosive from the floor. “Back off redhead, come closer and he dies-”   
  
“I swear, I’ll kill us all.” Mark snapped back, eyes narrowing as he held the pin in his hands. The standoff remained as Mark didn’t move. “Back off with him, don’t think I’m afraid to blow us all to hell.”   
  
Suzy huffed, finishing up typing into a large explosive. “Ten minutes, that’ll give the kiddos enough time to get out of here… And maybe cause a good distraction,” She murmured, wiping sweat from her forehead as she carried a bundle of blankets towards the window. “Time to use my second best skill set here.” As the girl climbed out of the window, she was quick to bump into a bearded cop. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Suzy hissed, meeting eyes with Ken.   
  
“Alright kid, I’ll let Jack go if you set the gernade down and walk away slowly.” Jon proposed, staring straight on at Mark. “I’ll even make the first move.” He released Jack, watching the green haired man back away slowly.   
  
“Well, go on Jack.” The Irishman spoke up, biting his lip.   
  
“Don’t worry, I got it!” Mark replied, a smile gracing his lips. “Before we met, I was pretty much dead inside. You are hope personified, you’re my reason I’m still alive today! I’m not afraid to die Jack!” He grinned, pulling the pin to the explosive.   
  
“You crazy asshole-”Jon yelped as Mark ran up to him, grabbing him by the neck and pushed him to the wall. “Your future ends here!”   
  
Tears welled in his ocean blue eyes as Jack screamed for the redhead. “N-no! Wait! We had a date!” He cried out in fear.   
  
“How do I keep running into asshole’s like you cops?!” Suzy hissed, yelping as Ken pushed her to the ground. In the window above the two, a loud flash and bang could be heard. “Way to go Jack…” She whispered. Above the them, the three were knocked out cold.   
  
“What did you actually give him?” Ken snapped back, crossing his arms.   
  
“It’s meant to just stun, not kill. The idea is to buy some time.” Suzy glanced at Ken. “As if I’d give a kid a deadly explosive. I’m not dumb enough to give him a real weapon.” She snapped back, crossing her arms. In front of them, another explosion went off, the one Suzy set off. “Shit, I’m so fucked if they’re dead.”   
  
The only light creeping into the room was the moonlight as Jack sat up. Around them was nothing but rubble. “W-what the fook is going on-Mark?!” His gazed focused, seeing the man hanging off a small slab on concrete. Jack’s hopes returned, watching Mark’s hand twitch. “Mark? Can ye hear me?” He grumbled, climbing up. His eyes widened as he spotted Jon stumble to his feet. “How are ye-” The teen was picked up by a handful of his bright green locks.   
  
“I’d say this hurts me more than It hurts you, but I don’t give a shit.” Jon snapped back, kicking Jack down onto the ground. “Lady luck must have a thing for me huh?”   
  
As he hit the ground, Jack’s eyes caught the sight of the pistol Jon used earlier. He reached out only to be taunted by the homicide cop once more. “Come on kid, we both know you won’t shoot me.” As Jack swung around with the weapon aimed, his eyes widened. Close in Jon’s arms he held the unconscious redhead with one arm and the other held a small blade close. “Besides, how good is your aim? You have to be sure.”   
  
Jack’s big blue eyes fought at tears, hands starting to shake. His memories of shooting the man from before came to mind, leaving the Irishman shooken up. “I… I didn’t mean t’.”   
  
Jon didn’t flinch, gently pressing the tip on the redhead’s smooth neck. In it’s place, a small button sized amount of blood welled up. Mark groaned, head pounding as his bright brown eyes fluttered open. “Welcome back short stuff, don’t wiggle or I might slice your throat.”   
  
Mark’s eyes fluttered to look the police officer in the eyes. “You… You won’t win.” He whispered, voice raspy and tired.   
  
“Awe, how cute McLoughlin, he believes in you.” Jon spoke up.   
  
The green haired man couldn’t hold still, ‘Fookin’ hell. If I miss, I could hit Mark.’ He bit his lip and slowly used his other hand to check his phone. Come on, he needed something. “ _ 11:09 AM- I shoot. I missed, Mark is dead. _ ” If he fires, he’ll most certainly kill Mark.   
  
Mark grunted, carefully checking his diary. “ _ 11:09 AM-Jack shot me. _ ” He frowned at the next sentence. DEAD END.   
  
‘I can’t shoot him. I also can’t drop the gun or he’ll fooking waste Mark.’ Jack blinked, eyes wide. His fear was clear. “Diary give you second thoughts huh? You look as pale as a fucking ghost.” Jon spoke up, watching Jack.   
  
“S-shoot him.” Mark spoke up louder, looking down at Jack with a gentle smile. “Hey it’s okay if it kills me too… I still stand by what I said. I don’t care. I know you were just pretending to like me to make me happy or whatever, but It was nice none the less.”   
  
He coughed as Jon growled and pulled the redhead closer. “Shut the hell up. You teenagers don’t know shit about love. It makes so damn sick.” He snapped, causing Mark to blink at tears. Out of Mark’s jacket pocket, fluttering like a leaf caught in the wind was one of the photos. The one Jack and him took together, acting like a real couple for once.   
  
“Oh man…” Jack whispered, watching the picture land in front of his feet. “Why would ye carry this silly photo around with ye?”   
  
“Why not?” Mark asked quietly.   
  
“B-because, ye should want better for yourself Mark.” Jack looked up at the other, biting his lip gently. “Ye stalked me for so long… How could ye want t’ die here?”   
  
Mark avoided Jack’s piercing gaze, tears welling in his dark eyes. “I-I was liv-ing in a dream.” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. “Saving you is all I can do!”   
  
“Shut up!” Jack leaned forward further, his loud voice carrying through the rubble of a hallway the three of them stood in. “Some day ye and I are supposed to be married ye big doof! Yer a hell of a lot more than someone for me t’ toss aside! I meant it when I said ye were my boyfriend!”   
  
Mark peeked his eyes open, watching Jack straighten his composure and hold up the pistol. “Jack…” He whispered, sniffling at larger tears. Around the three of them, each of their future diaries rewrote.   
  
“Jack, put down the gun if you want him to live. It’s stupid, you’re going to kill him.” Jon spoke harshly, looking back down at the Irish teen.   
  
“No! I’m sorry but I can’t Jon.” Jack narrowed his eyes, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. “Because Mark is not a toy to toss aside, I fooking love him!” The sound of a shot rang through. Everyone was dead silent until Jon let go of Mark, coughing and gripping his stomach. He blinked, blood oozing from the shot.   
  
“G-goddamn it!” He hissed. “I can’t be taken out by a punk like y-you!” Jon glanced back up at Jack, glare strong but pain ringing through his body. “I h-have to become God!” The man shouted, eyes widening as he spotted two others standing behind Jack.   
  
Standing with her arms crossed was Miss Suzy Berhow. “Wow, great timing huh.” Suzy mumbled, glancing at the bearded cop beside her. “I told Ken everything, how you tried to pin Mr Hanson’s death on these two.”   
  
Jon scoffed and glared at the policeman beside Suzy. “Ken how could you b-believe a terrorist over the word of your boss?” He snapped back.   
  
“A bad one.” Suzy mumbled, holding up her phone. She pressed play on a recording, beginning to play a meeting between Jon and her. Jon sighed as he heard his own voice and her’s talking. “Jon, your diary is useless now. Because, you’re being put under arrest. I’m afraid criminals cannot be cops anymore, leaving your justice diary useless.” She spoke boldly and pointed towards Ken.   
  
Jon sighed, dropping the blade he’d been using. “Y-ya got me.” He murmured and looked down at his phone. In big letters he could read, DEAD END. “Makes sense I guess… How is my family?” He asked, looked back at the others.   
  
“Shaken up but well. Swat pulled them out just before the explosion.” Ken replied, offering a small smile to the other.   
  
“Good.” Jon paused, “And what about Jacques-” He stopped, feeling his familiar green feathered bird perch onto his shoulder. The bird must have flew in from the hole the explosion made, it was a mystery how he found his owner. “Good to see ya buddy.” He whispered and let out a long sigh. “Suzy, I hate to ask you for another favor but… Please watch over my family, and Jacques.”   
  
“I can do that.” She replied, looking Jon dead on.   
  
He nodded, smiling gently. “Good. I can deal myself out then.” Jon smashed his phone, looking at the bright sky and the shining moon hanging overhead.   
  
Jack blinked in surprise, standing on the sidelines with Mark now pulled close. “W-what are ye doing?” He asked, watching the black hole like vortex form in Jon’s chest. He instinctively pulled the redhead closer to his chest, trying to help calm his lover down.   
  
“Hey Jack, I know it’s too late… But I’m sorry, I really am.” As he begun to twist in on himself, the leaf green bird jumped back off Jon’s shoulder in surprise. “I know you’re going to win.” The cop pulled into the vortex, every last trace of himself fading away. The saddened bird perched down on the ground, pecking at the light up phone Jon left on the ground. “ _ 11:26 PM- Jon Jafari takes himself out of the race. DEAD END.” _   
  
The next morning, Jack sat up from his bed. It was nice to be back in clean clothes and well rested. ‘Ken was put in his chief's position naturally, and thanks t’ Jon not being great at hiding things, his computer’s files cleared Mark and I from the record. It’s hard t’ say when Jon went rogue but… I like t’ hope his better side held out for a little while.’ He paused, glancing at the TV as he climbed out of bed. ‘Somehow the media left our names out of t’ whole mess… And Suzy made another escape, like she’s good at. But uh… There is one good thing about the whole mess.’   
  
Mark and Jack walked down the street for a few moments of silence before the redhead glanced at Jack. “Hey, ya gonna keep me in the dark the whole way there?”   
  
Jack chucked and shook his head. “I’ll give ye a hint.. It involves me stoppin’ by my other step douche’s home t’ grab his telescope.” He smiled, watching Mark’s eyes light up in joy. “Plus I know of a pretty cool place we can go, space nerd.” He stopped Mark carefully, sharing a small gentle kiss with the other.   
  
As they pulled out, the both of them shared the same cherry red blush. A giggle bubbled up from Mark. “Somebody’s been practicing their moves on their Sam shaped pillows!” He joked.

  
“S-shut up ye doof!” Jack giggled and nudged Mark with a small chuckle. ‘Damn, how does he know I’d own one of those?’ The green haired man smiled as the two of them walked to their town’s train station   
  
Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as his step guardian didn’t pick up. “Fookin’ hell, I wish they’d pick up their damn phone. Barry at least answers his phone.” He grumbled, glancing at Mark. “Hey Mark, I’ve gotta make a pit stop, hold my stuff for a moment?”   
  
Mark nodded and held Jack’s back, eyeing Jack’s phone. His interest perked as he noticed Jack get a text from Kevin. “Hm? Kevin… Do I know him?” Mark mumbled, eyes widening as he started to hit delete. ‘Better safe than sorry. Learn to butt out Kevin.’   
  
As Jack came up, he apologized but held out a drink for Mark. “Sorry I took so long!”   
  
“No problem!” Jack took his phone back as Mark held it out. “Anyone try t’ call me?”   
  
The other shook his head. “You just come some silly spam, you know those goofy calls about free housing in your area? I got rid of the message for you.” He smiled gently. Jack thought nothing of it besides being a nice gesture from Mark.   
  
Once the two made it onto the train, Jack took a moment to eye the other’s bag. It was a large duffle bag Mark’s been carrying around since Jack picked him up at his house. “That’s a pretty large bag for a date, wouldn’t ye say so?”   
  
Mark chuckled and shrugged in return. “Shush you! When a guy’s dating a goofball like Jack McLoughlin, I gotta be prepared don’t I?”   
  
“What do you think I’m gonna get into? Start a forest fire?” He smiled lazily.   
  
Rustling inside Mark’s bag was more than he’d need. “Just a spare change of clothes, some first aid, and… Some unmentionables.” He winked, giggling softly afterwards. His clothes were true to his word, but the first aid was much more than an average kit. Rustling in the bag was bottles full of pills and several syringes along with a small box of liquids to go in the needles. He was almost carrying an average drug store with him.   
  
Although Jack took Mark’s word, and thought nothing more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thanks for reading! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE MY FAVORITE TO TYPE THO. Mark is gonna get suuupper crazys in the next chapter. Well like he's gonna be pretty crazy in the next chapter tho.


	13. PLACE YOUR BET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds himself placing his trust in the wrong people, leaving Kevin to find him.

The bus drove on towards the spot, the sun hanging lower in the sky. Each passing second allowed the flaming ball of fire to cast an orange cream color across the sky. Jack let out a content grunt as he glanced at his sleeping lover on his shoulder. This is their stop. Jack reached out, recognizing the park like area, it having the perfect hill for him and his space enthused loved to stargaze on.   
  
Outside of Jack’s quiet home, Kevin pressed the doorbell. No answer. Not even Barry was home, instead the brunette man was working late for his family. “Where are you Jack?” The raven haired boy murmured, chewing on his soft bottom lip. Behind him, the voice of the new chief of police caught his attention. “Ken!” Kevin spoke up, waving towards the other.   
  
“How odd, Jon has dropped out of the race much sooner than I had once expected.” Sam mumbled, their throne around them beginning to chip another piece off. This has seemed to have been happening for quite a while now. “Isn’t it Felix?” The God asked their servant. With one quick motion, they attempted to catch the blonde imp, although with a puff of smoke Sam caught nothing.   
  
Felix chuckled, now standing on one of the arm rests for the God’s throne. “Alright boss, I might as well come clean now.” Felix smiled devilishly, pacing around the large armrest. Of course to the gigantic God, the armrest was average. “The thing is, Jon wasn’t supposed to find out about his boy until later in the game. Currently he was acting as a stabilizer to the game and… It was boring!” The imp offered a pout towards his boss.   
  
Sam didn’t move until they slowly looked over towards the other. “What are your motives imp?” The God’s tone remained hard nosed and bitter. “Don’t avoid my question.”   
  
The blonde shrugged as climbed onto Sam’s hand. “I want the same thing you do bro,” He always added the odd human nickname. “I want a quick and fun to watch game.” Felix chuckled and took a seat back down on his boss’ hand. “You’re not going to last much longer Sam… But, how about we spice things up with a bet?”   
  
Once the bus stopped, the two teens sat on the bench with a gentle grin. The both were quiet, just listening to the bugs chirping around them. “Hey Jack, I’m thirsty.. How about I grab the both of us some drinks?” He asked, offering Jack his small smile.   
  
Jack returned a with a nod. “Alright, sure. I’ll wait for ye.” He replied. It was a short, quiet walk across a small parking lot towards the two vending machines. His bag bounced with him as he inserted a crisp bill. The redhead walked back with two cans in his hands.   
  
“Hey, want one?” He offered an already opened soda. Mark stood there, awaiting for his love to drink the soda. “I thought you’d be a little thirsty as well… But on a bright note, the sky is so clear tonight, we’ll definitely be able to see the stars tonight.”   
  
Jack chuckled softly and nodded. He took the soda, noting the machine must keep them pretty cold. It was a basic cola. “Yeah! Thanks Mark, tonight's gonna be fun.” He spoke up before taking a sip of the soda. Shortly after, everything seemed to go black.    
  
A loud grunt was heard from the heated waters of a private outdoor bath of an elusive spa. Sitting in the warm waters, stretched out nicely happened to be two teenage boys. “That stretch was dedicated to Kevin,” One of the teens, Arin murmured and peered at his curly haired friend.   
  
Danny returned a nod and leaned back in the water, closing his eyes. Both men didn’t seem to be wearing clothes but the steam of the waters covered both of their private parts. The curly haired man kept his dark brown curly hair carefully tied up. “I do agree… The view out here is wonderful isn’t it Arin?”   
  
“It really is Danny!” Arin’s tree brown eyes fluttered shut and he nodded. It wasn’t too long ago when Kevin approached Dan, Arin, and Wade about invites to the very spa they were in now. Of course Kevin claimed it was about celebrating Dan’s recovery but hey, why look a gift horse in the mouth? “I bet the sushi at dinner is going to be amazing.” He mumbled.   
  
As the three sat down for dinner, they were soon followed by Wade running up with a plate of food. He was probably holding all the crabs from the buffet on his plate. “Dude, we can’t take him anywhere!” Arin joked lightly, shaking his head.   
  
”I don’t mean to be rude or anything but I was just wondering… Why is Wade here exactly? I happen to remember, he wasn’t thrilled with us in the first place.” Danny pointed out, running fingers through his curled locks. They all have changed into clean clothes and dried off, now sitting to a nice dinner provided by the spa.   
  
Kevin shrugged his shoulder, pulling a small note pad out of his coat pocket. ”I had an extra ticket, shouldn't let it go to waste.” He pointed out, beginning to jot down a few notes.   
  
”Whoa, Kevin is that your real diary?” Arin chuckled and used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of his fish.    
  
Wade shook his head and rolled his eyes, glancing at the boy detective closing up the simple book. ”Ha! Its not as cool at this!” He held up his brand new cellular device, supporting a bright cherry red phone case. ”I write about my greatest triumphs all in it!”   
  
Arin stifled a laugh and shook his head. ”Dude, just because you write about your quote on quote amazing actions, doesn't mean you're all that. You all are going to turn into Jack if the three of you constantly focus on diaries.”   
  
”What even happened to the lil' leappercon?” Wade grumbled, crossing his arms square across his chest. ”He probably got his ticket punched by Ma-”   
  
With a sudden motion, Arin bolted out of his seat. The table rumbled in response, bowls bouncing with it. A few people around them stared before returning back to their meals. ”Arin, you okay?” Danny asked, eyes widened in surprise.   
  
”I-uh-need more fish.” The brunette mumbled under his breath, letting out a long sigh before he turned away and walked back towards the buffet.   
  
As he watched his friend walk away, Dan let out a high pitched yelp. Both of the boys beside Danny, jumped in surprise from the sudden noise. ”W-wait! Arin just mentioned Jack! Why would he be thinking about him all of the sudden?!”   
  
The night was quiet as the teens laid in bed, the two best friends cuddling nicely for warmth. On the other side of the room, Wade remained asleep curled up but Kevin… Kevin couldn't seem to get a lick of rest. Yesterday he spent the day pulling the facts together. He knew everything, the game. They have to find Mark and Jack before the other diary users find them. 'Where are you Jack?... Mark cannot keep you running forever, I know him.' He let out a long sigh, eyelids fluttering shut.   
  
Once the sun rose high over the trees, the raven haired detective was pulling his friends along to a simple bridge area in a nearby park. ”Hello Ken!” Kevin called.   
  
Leaning on the railing, a brown bearded man turned around with a small smile. “Hey, nice to see you’re well.” He replied. “I’m glad you four came.”   
  
The others looked puzzled. “Hey, Kev, should I know him?” Arin asked curiously, crossing his arms.   
  
The raven haired boy returned a slight shrug. “You don’t have to know him, although he is the one who paid for our trip.” He paused, glancing at the brunette with a more serious look. “Did I mention he’s a cop?”   
  
Everyone murmured in surprise as Ken turned back towards the railing. “I’m pretty sure I need you’re help. I need to find Mark and Jack, our clues lead to them hiding out here… And other clues hint Mark could be keeping Jack prisoner.” He let out a sigh of frustration. “I need you’re help. It may sound insane but they can see into the future… If I send men in to find them, they’ll go running.”   
  
Wade looked away, a small grunt in return. Help Jack? By help, they mean separating Mark from him and Wade wanted to be as far away from the obsessed weirdo as possible. ‘As If I want to help them after how clear Mark made it that he wants my head on a silver platter-’   
  
“Is Jack okay?” Arin stepped forward, dark eyes flashing concern for the Irishman. “He’s keeping him prisoner? Are you sure they’re even here? Mark could have taken him anywhere..”   
  
Somehow each of them agreed to help Ken and Kevin look for the lovers. The four teens walked through the barren streets as Kevin proceeded to explain. “In the last spot the two were seen, they were both in a spot in the middle of four small towns… There is no telling where they are hiding out, not to mention these towns are barren and deserted. They used to a tourist spot, full of empty hotels-”   
  
“In other words, Mark has found the best hiding spot. That bastard knows we’re trying to look for him and Jack.” Arin spoke up, grunted and crossed his arms. “I guess, like it or not… Jack saved our asses. We’ll have to check every fucking building-”   
  
“Whoa, wait a minute! This place is going to take ages to search!” Wade snapped back, returning a glare to Arin. “Besides, what’s the point of looking for them? We’ll be killed!”   
  
Kevin didn’t acknowledge Wade’s complaints as he formulated a basic plan. “I suppose we must split up then, we’ll cover more ground that way.” Kevin took a second to make two groups in his mind. “Wade and I will search together, Arin and Dan you will also group up. We can each take half off the town. Sound good?”   
  
‘If we find them, Mark is going to gut me alive.’ Wade scoffed and looked away, kicking at a lone twig on the sidewalk they were walking down. “This trip sucks.”    
  
Each group walked around down, determined on finding the two of them. Kevin let out a long sigh, glancing at the time on his phone. The early morning was soon rolling into noon and they have had no leads. It’s been a few minutes and Wade walked off to use the restroom for a quick second. ‘These hotels, checking all of them will waste time… If only we could find a way to check them quicker-’ A scream belonging to Wade grabbed his attention.   
  
The raven haired man ran to the other, opening the door to the abandoned bathroom. “Wade?! What’s wrong?” He asked, scanning the dark room for some sort of danger. The lights weren’t working.   
  
Standing in front of the sink was Wade, frown leftover on his face. “The water here doesn’t work! How am I supposed to wash my hands?!” He hissed back, glancing at the other.   
  
Although Wade’s statement was annoyance for him, this seemed to get the gears in Kevin’s mind turning. “No running water…” He grinned and gripped the other’s hands. “Wade, you are a genius!”   
  
Arin sighed, they’ve wasted their time running threw empty buildings to find nothing! He was pulled out of his funk by his familiar ringtone. “Hey, Kev, any luck?” He asked, glancing over at Dan with a slight frown.   
  
Kevin cleared his throat to speak up. “Actually, I’ve thought of an amazing way to make this process quicker-”   
  
“Tell them the part where I’m a genius!” Wade whispered yelled, standing in the doorway of the room.   
  
The other chuckled and nodded to his friend in the room, “Yes. Well Wade gave the idea, Mark and Jack still need running water and power correct?”   
  
Arin’s lips curled back into a determined smile. “That means all we need to do is check the power and if the lights don’t work, no one’s home!” He cheered, the spring back in his step.   
  
“More or less.” Kevin replied, hanging up his phone to continue the search. As Wade questioned if the others were proud of his idea or not, Kevin simply flashed him a sincere smile.   
  
As Arin and Dan made it to another hotel, he pressed the elevator button with a smile. “Glad we don’t have to take the stairs, my legs are killing me-” His eyes widened, the door opening with a ding. As the doors opened, a large pickaxe swung back and forth, almost hitting the brunette. It could have gotten him in the eye if he wasn’t careful. “W-whoa what the fuck is that doing in here?” He hissed as he took a breather.   
  
Kevin sighed, looking around in the hallway they were in. The elevator had the same trap left for Arin and Dan. “Mark is catching on, he’s laying traps… And I don’t doubt that isn’t the only one.” He pointed out, looking around carefully. “We need to look for Jack but… Mark could be watching us right now.” He pointed out. “Besides, if anything, Mark is very cunning… We must be on our a game.”   
  
Sitting, watching their list from his cloud white laptop in his own hotel room Ken picked up a phone call from Kevin. “Ken, did Mark’s family ever own one of the hotels in the area? It’s just a guess.”   
  
The new chief of police smiled widely and nodded. “That’s a great idea! I’ll get back to the both of you on that.” He hung up, quick to type away for information.   
  
As Arin and Dan left the hotel to continue on into the next building, Arin got a text. He glanced down, eyes widening. “It’s from Jack! I know where Mark is keeping him! We gotta go!” He begun running, pushing forward. “Call Kevin and Wade, tell them he’s got Jack in the basement of the grand hotel! Thanks Danny!” He didn’t bother waiting for a response.   
  
The curly haired man let out a small noise of frustration, hand held out for Arin. “Oh Arin…” His lips supported a small frown to go alongside with his confusion.   
  
Carefully Kevin helped Wade climb up out of the elevator. Not only moments ago, the elevator lost power and the two of them had to clamber out of it. The raven haired man picked up a call from Dan, “Kevin! Arin knows where Jack is!”   
  
“We have to regroup!” The three teens quickly ran to each other, regrouping in front of a lone park bench outside of the building Kevin and Wade tried to search. “Did Arin go in on his own?” Kevin asked, crossing his arms square across his chest.   
  
Danny nodded, a frown still leftover on his lips. “Wait… Didn’t you say Arin was texted by Jack? Why would Mark let Jack have his phone if he’s his prisoner?” Wade mumbled, mostly thinking aloud to himself.   
  
“Good point.” Kevin nodded and rested one hand under his chin. “Mark’s diary track’s each of Jack’s actions. He’d know if Jack was texting us. No doubt a plea for help came from Jack’s phone, but Jack certainly wasn’t the sender.” The young teen detective frowned, hitting a realization. “Damn it! Mark sent a fake message to lure Arin into the hotel!” He hissed.   
  
“That means Arin could be in trouble-” Dan paused at the sound of his ringtone for his best friend go off. “Oh hey, Arin totally found Jack in the basement! Check it.” He held up his phone, smiling gently.   
  
Kevin was having his doubts, this was wrapping up all too well. ‘Did Arin really sent that text? Wouldn’t he call if he really did find Jack? It could just as well be another fake message.’ Kevin thought, doubtful towards the whole situation.   
  
Before the raven haired man could put much thought into it, Wade pulled the group’s attention back to finding Jack. The three found themselves entering, running down towards the basement door to the grand hotel. “Ready?” Kevin murmured as he slowly pushed the door handle down. The other two nodded.   
  
Kevin pushed open the door, a loud creak coming from the rusty door. He was just as surprised to see a green haired figure slumped over in a old chair at the end of the dull room. “Jack?” He called. No answer. Kevin turned towards the two, “Wade hold the door please, Dan and I are going to check his condition.”   
  
The two walked over slowly and Kevin carefully rested a hand on the figure’s shoulder. “Jack, are you okay-” His eyes widened as the figure slumped over and a green wig fell off a mannequins head. It was a trap. “Yo, hoist him out of that chair and we can leave.” Wade called, letting go of the door and walked into the room.   
  
The door behind Wade slowly shut and the spine shivering noise of it locking caught their attention. Wade ran to the door, pulling and pushing on the door. “It’s not budging!” He hissed. “We’re locked in here but where the hell is Arin?!”   
  
Kevin frowned, setting the wig carefully on the fake Jack decoy out of neatness. “Like us, Arin must have came here and well… We can only hope he’s still in one piece. Mark sent the text, just like before. In other words, he tricked us.”   
  
“Oh and what did Jack do during this fight? Stand by and watch like a pervert?!” Danny snapped back, fear risen for his best friend who could be dead.   
  
“Of course not, he probably cannot move.” Kevin mumbled, looking up at the sudden sound of gas dispensing into the room from a few tanks laying in the corner of the windowless room. “Fuck… That smell, it’s gas. If we don’t find a way out of this room, we’re all going to suffocate.”   
  
Hours before everything started going down, the blonde imp stood before Sam with a large smirk on his lips. “Wanna make a bet as to who’s gonna win Sam? Face it, team Jack isn’t doing so good. As much I love the Irish green bean, my money is on our insane strawberry.” He smirked, crossing his arms.   
  
“My money will always be on Jack.” Sam spoke proudly, eyeing Felix as he heard a loud gasp come from the other. “Mark my words, no matter what Fischbach does, Jack will prevail.” They turned away, frown left on the God.   
  
“Crazy asshole is trying to kill us!” Wade hissed, tugging on the door handle once more. Tugging on it more wasn’t making a difference, the door wasn’t budging. He groaned and looked over towards Kevin with a worried expression as he hoped for some sort of insight. He has to know something they could do! Kevin was the one who knew what to do most of the time after all.   
  
“I’ve had better days.” Kevin murmured, gaze looking back towards the mannequin. Things looked grim but the raven haired teen stayed content with a sly smile. “Speaking optimistically, I think we have… Thirty minutes before the room fills up with gas.” Kevin paused and looked back at the two. “Yes, he’s trying to kill us.”   
  
In the room overhead it was dim and the only lights seemed to be dozens of cameras. It must be the security room. Taped along the walls were a few printed pictures of the green haired man and redhead. Three chairs sat in front of the camera’s, one empty one in the middle, one of the right supported a skull holding place to a dirty blonde almost brown wig and the chair to the right supported a second skull with a raven haired wig. The floor had a few torn open packets, ranging from food to other powders. Across the room, a nicer looking chair held support to the green haired man, his hands chained to the chair. On the floor beside him, Arin lay with his hands tied firmly behind his back and his arms together with rough rope.   
  
“Dinner time love!” Mark spoke up, standing from his chair watching the cameras, a lukewarm bowl of soup in his hands. “Wakey wakey, come on I made it with extra potatoes Jackaboy. I know the Irish like their potatoes.” The redhead carefully sat down on Jack’s lap, holding a spoonful of the liquid and giggled at his teasing joke.   
  
Jack remained deadpan, bright blue eyes glazed over as Mark carefully held onto his jaw to help him eat. He didn’t speak, didn’t react. The green haired man’s system was full of mind numbing drugs. “My man needs his strength, come on.” Mark cooed as he carefully fed the other.   
  
Kevin’s gaze drifted towards the security camera in the room, intently watching them. Wade’s focus remained on his desperate attempts to open the door. “This is… Bullshit, we can’t just stand here and wait to die!” He mumbled, letting out another grunt of frustration. “I’m not gonna go quietly if I can tell you that much-”   
  
“Keep your spirits up, no need to text your friends of your last will and testament.” Kevin smiled at the two. “Things may look bad, but we’re not out of options believe it or not.”   
  
A few minutes drowned on of Mark trying to feed the other before Arin spoke up, sitting up as best he could with his arms bound behind his back. “Stop it! You’re supposed to be his goddamn boyfriend, can’t you tell he probably doesn’t like that!” The brunette snapped, sighing heavily at the clueless redhead sitting on Jack’s lap.   
  
“Suppose nothin’, I am his boyfriend.” Mark smiled faintly, carefully returning to feeding his lover. “I’m sorry my sweet but we’re safe here… The cops cannot get to us or the other diary users. This is the only way we can reach our happy ending, together.”   
  
Wade snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m all ears Nancy drew, what’s your plan?”   
  
Mark hummed softly as he climbed off Jack. Kevin stood tall before the camera, clearing his throat to speak. The man was about to turn the audio off before Kevin caught his attention. “You have two skulls up there, correct me if I’m wrong.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Mark narrowed his eyes but gave the man a moment to speak. His focus remained on Kevin in the monitor, glare on him.   
  
“Did you really think I haven’t been collecting clues Mark? You tried hard to clean up your trail but I checked that pit again and what did I find? Bodies.” Kevin stared at the camera before continuing. “Three of them and two were missing heads. You burned them recently, smart I must say-”   
  
“You woke them up!” Mark snapped back, hands shaking. “You woke up Matt and Ryan! You woke up my parents!” Tears welled as he clenched his fists.   
  
“Calm down Mark, I am a detective not disrespectful. I put them right back where I found them but…” Kevin paused, hands in his pockets. “You’re an honors student, let’s do some math here. Let’s assume the two missing skulls are your adoptive parents but that only leaves our mystery man. Tell me Mark, who’s the third one? You must know, correct?”   
  
Silence followed from Mark as he looked down. Distant memories of him killing another man with an axe came to mind, leaving him shaking. He couldn’t remember who the third one was right now. He growled lowly and glared back at the monitor. “You’re all dead.” He mumbled in a bitter tone.   
  
Kevin held up his phone, smirking. “Slow down there, unless you want the police to know about your backyard party, you’ll let us go Mr Fischbach.” He spoke, holding his completely charged phone up.   
  
Wade and Dan stood by, a frown leftover on their faces. “Are you trying to piss him off?!” Wade hissed in a low whisper. “Now he’ll ignore us as we die in here!”   
  
More silence came up until a giggle bubbled up from Mark. Soon his quiet giggle turned into echoing psychotic laughter, “W-what are you talking about?” He asked, laughter dying down.   
  
“I’ll gladly repeat what’s at stake here.” Kevin didn’t flinch, watching the camera intently.   
  
“At stake?” Mark asked, chuckling softly. He glanced back at Jack with an innocent smile. “Jacky, you’re friends are starting to weird me out!” He turned back towards the mic, small smile on his lips. “Talk to you guys later.” The silence returned to their room.   
  
“Well… I suppose he does have a selective memory, littarlly.” Kevin chuckled as he looked on the bright side, gaze staying on the turned off camera. He glanced as the gas tanks in the room began to blast harder. “He must really be trying to kill us now.”   
  
Mark stood before the computer, pressing the dial on the gas tanks to kill the teens faster.“You crazy bastard!” Arin screamed, looked up towards Jack from the floor. “Jack McLoughlin snap out of it! Talk some god damn sense into this nut!”   
  
The teens were thrown into panic with Wade taking it a bit worse than Dan and Kevin were. “That’s it, I’m trying to call Bob!” Wade blinked in surprise, a new noise coming from his phone. “That came outta left field…” He murmured, reading over the sudden text. “My phone apparently just became one of those future diary things…”   
  
“According to this, I’m an apprentice diary user!” Wade exclaimed, a new hope arising. “No, I’m not kidding! My phone totally tells the future!” He grinned at the two standing around him. “It says here… You’re going to hoist me on your shoulders and lift me into the vents.” He raised a brow and looked at the other two for guidance.   
  
Kevin nodded, agreeing with Wade’s plan. “I say go for it.” Kevin smiled gently at Wade. “It’s a much better plan than mine. Anything is better than nothing.”   
  
The distant sound of their diaries rewriting pulled Mark’s attention away from Jack. “What is that?” He murmured, slowly standing up to check on the phones.   
  
Standing in front of the vent with Wade hoisted on his shoulders was Kevin. Standing beside the two with a cloth covering his mouth, Dan watched the both of them. “Is it coming loose?” Kevin asked, grunting. The vent came off and Wade attentively handed Dan the vent panel.   
  
Kevin smiled gently as Wade climbed into the vent. “Alright ninja, recap. Find the surveillance room, Mark is bound to have Jack with him. Safe them and get us out of here.”   
  
Mark picked up the phones sitting on the chair between the two skulls, reading over them. “Wait a minute… There is another diary user near by.” He mumbled, startled by the vent in the room suddenly being kicked off. He turned to see Wade jump into the room.   
  
“What do we have here?” Wade glanced over at Arin, squirming to get up. “Whoa he managed to get you too?!” He asked, glancing over at Mark.   
  
“Tell me… Have we met?” Mark asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Wade.    
  
Wade rolled his eyes, strolling over the the computer. “Don’t act like you’re stupid, Mark you damn well know me.” He crossed his arms in return and glanced at the two.   
  
“What’s your name?” Mark asked in a low tone, standing his ground beside Jack.   
  
The commotion was enough to get the Irishman to wake up a bit. ‘W… Wade?’ He tried to ask, no words coming out of his hoarse throat. He looked over, seeing Arin on the floor. ‘Arin…?’ He blinked, looking up as he realized what happened. ‘All I wanted was t’ make him happy… Look at the stars with him.. He drugged me. Mark had t’ have drugged me… If I’m chained up, that must mean I tried to escape.’ He blinked, every detail hitting Jack like a brick.   
  
“Party’s over Mark.” Wade chuckled, confidence risen from the recent successes. “Turns out I’ve became one of those diary users.” He smirked.   
  
‘How did Wade get his hands on a diary?’ Jack thought to himself, glancing up to see Mark with his hands in his jacket pockets.   
  
Mark scoffed and glanced at Wade in disgust. “You’ve come here to take Jack hm?” He rolled his big dark eyes in annoyance. “How do you plan to do that?”   
  
“I’m keeping the details to myself.” Wade rolled his eyes. “I’m saving Jack and Arin, the phone says so. It’s pretty kickass when to be a hero all you have to have is a list of instructions.”   
  
Danny grunted, his attempts to hoist himself in the window failing. “D-don’t pass out on me Kev.” The curly haired man chuckled and smiled gently at the boy holding him up.   
  
“No need to w-worry Danny. I bet Wade is working on saving on now.” The other attempted to remain positive, although time was running out and the oxygen in the room was running low.   
  
“Come on Mark, give up before I have to kick your ass-”   
  
“Fine, I give up.” Mark replied, holding up two keys. “The king needs his keys doesn’t he? One key unlocks the computer, if you want to save your friends you’ll need it. The other key unlocks Jack.” He tossed the second key in the corner of the room. “I need to retrieve Matt and Ryan, you’d understand if you were in my position.” He held his hands to his side, smiling gently. “If you have any problems with this, then speak up. Otherwise, let’s take this nice and easy hm? You should focus on saving them before my love.”   
  
‘This has t’ be a trap…’ Jack frowned, listening to Mark. ‘I know him, he would never give up so fooking easily.’   
  
“Break a leg Mr hero.” Mark replied, watching Wade nod.   
  
‘He’s stalling for time..’ Jack’s eyes widened, noticing the lone crossbow sitting hidden away in the dark. ‘Fook! Wade! He’s going to kill you! Run!’ He couldn’t speak, no matter how hard he tried to force words out.   
  
Mark tossed Wade the computer key and the other quickly unlocked the console. Once the gas was turned off and the door was unlocked, he pressed on the mic. “You guys are free!” He exclaimed, turning around to be face to face with Mark holding the crossbow up. Before he could react, an arrow pierced his thigh.   
  
Wade hissed, falling down as he tried to pull to arrow out. ‘I.. I have to help them.’ Jack panicked, watching Mark pace over with the weapon aimed. He glanced at Arin, an idea coming to mind. “How do you suppose diary users fight? Your diary is useless, it only tells you when you win.” Mark mumbled, glaring at the other.   
  
“D-don’t kill me… Please Mark.” Wade begged, looking up at the redhead.   
  
“Go ahead, free him. Just like your diary says Wade. Be prepared to die when you do-” A backhand slap hit Mark, leaving him wide eyed to see the green haired man glaring at Mark. “Y-you didn’t just do that…” He whispered, in shock.   
  
“Yer so obsessed with me… It’s yer weakness Mark.” Jack grumbled as he helped Arin up. “Arin kicked me the key ye arse.”   
  
Carefully Arin and Jack helped Wade out of the room. Mark stood in complete shock, unable to react. “Jack! Arin!” Danny exclaimed, standing at the end of the hallway with Kevin.   
  
“W-wait, think about this Jack!” Mark stepped forward, offering a small smile. “I need you, remember? And you need me silly! Think about what’s out there! We’ll both die if we don’t work together!” He blinked at tears, clenching his fists, Jack’s back facing Mark. “You we-re going to show me some stars! Don’t think I forgot about your promise!”   
  
“Shut up.” Jack growled, walking forward with the others.    
  
Mark dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. “J-Jack...!” He called out, looking down at his hands. “I need y-you.”   
  
The five tired kids sat in Ken’s care and it was silent before Kevin spoke up. “Don’t worry about him Jack… He’s a nut case.” He offered a small smile. “Don’t feel bad, we’ll survive together now.”   
  
He shut the lights off, supporting a bitter glare as he left. “You need me whether you like it or not you misguided bastard.” Mark mumbled, holding his back close. The only things he bothered to carry in it were the two skulls and his dirty clothes. “They’re coming and it doesn’t matter how, I’m keeping you safe from them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme explain something, first off, yay big chapter! But second off, since I didn't want to leave any cliff hangers I made this chapter two episodes long. Usually I make each chapter based off one episode of the anime, but I thought hey, why not make it two? Thanks so much for reading! Yay, I love typing crazy Mark so much. I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did because it took a hell of a long time to write ( it was 14 pages in my doc's on my computer actually). But I put Matt and Ryan in as Mark's adopted parents because I made Barry Jack's guardian afterall. I don't like putting real family into the story I made Matt and Ryan cool dads (dead cool dads but that'll be explained later). I think I'm going to start including where each Youtuber I've used to from sooo uhhh, read my notes plz.
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Kids with Problems), Matt Watson (Kids with Problems), Ken (Cinnamontoastken)


	14. SPINELESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds himself taking up two foes and this time, his old Irish luck doesn't seem to be with him.

It was late and the green haired man lay awake, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He frowned at the sound of a text. His screen displayed the contact: “SAM”. The message consisted of Sam’s plans to add placeholder diary users.. Basically it could explain how Wade got his hands on a basic diary. “What the fook are ye up to?” Jack mumbled, letting out a long sigh. He could really use a friend like Sam right now, especially with his utter fear bubbling up from yelling at Mark. Who knows how the redhead will now lash out at him.

The next day Jack was busy sitting with the others in a small janitor's closet. Kevin mentioned it’d be a good place to discuss their plan, especially now that the boy detective knows about the game. Arin offered Jack a charming grin, noting how much better Jack looked today. “So, what did the all mighty god tell you?”

The green haired man glanced at Arin and smiled gently.“Uh… Here, Wade could ye please give me yer phone?” Jack asked, holding his hand out as Wade nodded and handed the Irishman the phone.

“Just be careful-” Wade’s eyes widened as Jack smashed the phone to the floor.

“Jack! No! I can feel myself checking out!” Wade fell backwards onto the hard tile floor of the large closet. “This is my end…” He whispered, peeking an eye open.

Arin rolled his eyes, kneeling down and carefully poked Wade’s cheek. “Grow a pair dude.” He murmured over the sound of Danny’s phone going off to take a photo.

“Hey, guys, how is he still alive? I thought user's died if their phone is ruined.” Danny pointed out.  
Kevin chuckled and nodded. “Yes, from first glance it would look like Wade should be dead right now.” He paused, trying to find some sort of response. “It would seem that the eighth diary user is making more diary users, although they are all cheap knock offs. That’d explain why Wade hasn’t been sucked into oblivion yet.”

The once rolling on the floor in fear, Wade, now sat up and eyed Kevin with a glare. “Hey wait! Kevin! That’s not cool! First off, you gave me a heart attack! Second off, what if I needed that diary?!”

“Sorry. We couldn’t risk the other users tracking us through you.”

A sudden noise of Jack’s voice updating left silence among the others. “Oh fook me.” The irishman murmured. “Three days from now they invade my home and capture me.” He explained, looking back up for guidance.

“They’re anxious to make a move.” Kevin spoke up, a confident look left on his face. “We need some sort of plan my friend.”

Instant guilt hit Jack. What could he do? Mark was out of the fucking question. Besides, the redhead was probably inraged from how Jack treated him in their last encounter. He knew it was the correct way to go but still… Mark’s saddened begging kept playing over and over in his mind, like a broken record. _“I need y-you”_

“We need to keep Jack somewhere where they won’t find him.” Arin spoke up, leaving Jack in shock.

The raven haired boy returned a nod. “Good point, I could also ask Ken to get guards on the scene.” He pointed out.

“I heard Wade’s place is great, in the country in fact.” Danny added.

“Hey wait, who said that was happening?” Wade asked, still on the floor.

“Alright. It’s a plan. Jack, do you approve?” Kevin turned to him.

“I , uh… You want t’ help me?”

Arin chuckled and stepped forward with a friendly smile. “Of course dude, we weren’t gonna leave you hangin’. If you don’t want our help, you can just say no.” He kept the smile. “It’s all up to you Mr green bean.”

“I… I can’t do this on my own.” Jack smiled gently up at the others.

As night rolled around, Jack sat on his bed back with Kevin on the phone. “Alright, we have people keeping watch on your home all night. Tomorrow we can get you to Wade’s house and keep away from those three users. There is only one more problem… Mark. His diary keeps him constantly in the loop about you but we have no window in his doings.” Kevin sighed. “We have to be prepared if he shows up.”

“How so?” Jack asked, snuggling his small figure into his sheets.

Kevin found himself chewing on his lip lightly, pondering on a gentle way to explain. “Jack… Mark has shown to be clearly unstable in the past, it’s very possible he views your escape as a betrayal.”

“Y-ye mean… He could want me dead?” Jack asked, tensing fully in his bed at a loud noise from his kitchen. “Kev, I gotta go. If anything is up, I’ll call ye.” With that he hung up and slowly inched downstairs. His hair stood on end as he peeked into the kitchen. Standing at the stove was his familiar brunette guardian. “Barry?”

Barry turned around, just about done with a warm dinner. “Oh, hey kiddo. Sorry dinner’s so late, work ran long today.” He smiled wholeheartedly, setting two plates of warm food on the table.

Jack sat down with a small sigh. ‘ _We owed our last dinner to my stalker… It feels like ages since I’ve had a real dinner with Barry.’_  
Dinner was quiet, too quiet. Barry didn’t want to pick on Jack. It didn’t feel right to put the kid through any more hard times. He knew Jon personally and the whole deal with the police must have been hell. Not to mention, it hurt to think about how Jon was dead. In school, Barry and him were sort of close. “Sorry I made so much food, the three of us would have exploded eating all it.” The brunette chuckled but Jack was confused momentarily.

“Three of us?” He murmured before his eyes widened. A familiar giggle left him turning around, half expecting Mark to be standing there with an axe over his head and ready to cut Jack up but… There was nothing.

“Yeah, three. Mark couldn’t stick around.” Barry murmured, taking a bite of his noodles. “He said he wanted you to be well, he has some silly surprise for ya.” The brunette smiled gently at Jack. “I didn’t know the two of you were the same size, he spilled some stuff and went upstairs to clean up. When he came back he was in one of your shirts, it was cute.”

The next morning around noon, all the teens were sitting in Ken’s car on a ten minute drive to Wade’s house. “We have officers waiting at the gates. I have a small plan to deal with those other users as well.” Kevin spoke up, glancing at the window. “It is sort of-”

“Guys! Home’s up ahead.” Wade pointed up towards a large gate. Everyone was left in shock. His home was huge, acers of land to call a front yard and a large home to sleep in each night.

“Dude! You’re fucking rich! Shit-fuck-I mean shoot… Sorry, I forgot Ken was here.” Arin rubbed his arm nervously.

Ken let out a small laugh. “No, it’s okay to express yourself Mr Hanson.”

Wade huffed, looking back out the window. “No, my grandpa was fucking rich. I’m pretty fucking lucky.”

“Well, this will help my plan significantly.” Kevin smiled and pointed to the cell tower nearby. “You see the tower? What if it malfunctioned per say? Their diaries wouldn’t be able to get updates, making the playing ground somewhat more matched.” He pointed out with a small chuckle.

As they got inside, the teens stood in front of a small switch device with a few buttons on the balcony to the second floor. “I did just throw this together on a whim for our plan. This will only work on diary users with cell phones after all. As we know, two users didn’t have phones before.” Kevin spoke up, looking out at the sun. The large yellow blob was lowering slower and slower towards the ground. Sunset would only be in a few hours.

When the sun was low, Jack felt anxiety pooling in his stomach. He looked down as his phone went off. “Head up, three of ‘em are going to be here in three minutes.” He spoke aloud.

“Alright, hands at the ready Jack. Don’t flip those switches until I give the word.” Kevin replied.

In the basement, small rustling could be heard as a large hunting knife was driven into the fuse box  of the house. Suddenly the power went out behind the kids. “W-what the hell?! Powers out!” Arin shouted, tensing fully.

“They must be inside! Flip the switch!” Kevin exclaimed.

The Irishman was quick to flip it but it seemed not to be working. “Shit, I don’t want to worry you guys but uh… I’ve still got three bars.” Wade spoke up.

Kevin frowned, looking out at the large tall grassed yard out in front of them. He still couldn’t spot any of the three people. “Of course! No powers running from the box to kill the cell tower! It’s as if they knew ahead of time.”

The green haired man stood frozen in fear. ‘ _No, it couldn’t be… Only the five of us knew ‘bout this plan. Not unless-’_ He looked over the balcony, watching his personal stalker skip out in a red flannel and jeans with a large knife in hand.

“A-are ye tryin’ t’ get us killed?!” Jack screamed, causing Mark to swing around with an innocent smile.

Mark continued smiling, offering an almost cute expression. It gave Jack mixed feelings just thinking about calling the redhead that word ever again. This man was insane after all! “Awe, Jacky there you are! I couldn’t find you anywhere! You had me worrying to death! Don’t worry, Markimoo is here to protect you!” He shouted in return, twirling around happily. “Hey! Jack! Look at me! You’re ignoring me!”

“This cannot be fookin’ happening.” Jack murmured, glancing at Mark.

Kevin took the initiative and leaned forward on the railing. “Hey, Mark, why don’t you come up here? Jack said he’d prefer that!” He called out to the other.

Jack’s big blue eyes widened as fear struck him instantly.“Are ye nuts?!”

“Wade and I will head to the tower, disabling it manually. I know it’s a hard request but you need to keep Mark on distracted.” Kevin spoke up, nuding Wade along to run out to the cell tower.

Once Mark ran up to them, Jack took a few precautions since he knew Mark wouldn’t object if it was the Irishman’s request. According to Jack’s phone, it’ll take them about thirty minutes. All he has to do is stall until then. “Hey babe, why’d you tie my hands together?” Mark spoke up, trying to use his bound hands to adjust his glasses.

Jack was quiet before he turned around and pushed Mark’s glasses up for him. “If they start fallin’ off, just ask fer help.” He whispered, avoiding Mark’s question. He didn’t want to face the truth, he didn’t want to point out how terrifying Mark really was.

The two started to walk downstairs in the house, standing on the large staircase as the front door started to pound. “Wouldn’t I be more useful with my hands free?” Mark asked, bumping into Jack as he stopped. The door busted open, leaving Ken grunting on the ground. He seemed to have been kicked into the door.

Standing in the doorway was a large dark haired and bearded man with a pair of sunglasses, his shirt a dark red with some logo on the front. Next to him stood a skinner man with longer light brown hair in a button up, blue, collared shirt. “Awe look Jared, there’s the leprechaun in the flesh.” The bearded one spoke up.

The man Jack assumed was Jared laughed and rested one hand on his hip. “Come on Jirard, he’s too green to be one. He’s more like a giant stalk of broccoli.” He joked.

“You do have a point.” Jirard laughed as their banter continued.

Jack on the other hand wasn’t listening. His focus was more driven on escape, how the two got in here, and what the hell they were going to do with Mark. “E-enough, you got me once but I’m not going down that fast.” Ken spoke up, getting up and quickly swung a punch towards Jared.

“Not so fast asshole!” Jared moved quick and swung back at Ken, getting him square in the cheek. The police officer was on the ground, grunting and huffing. “Look at that, taken down by a pro! Jared the Pro!” He taunted, earning a chuckle and eye roll from Jirard. “But take a look first, counter attack diary. It tells me just when to land an attack on my opponent, video game style! Wanna take a look?”

As Jared and Jirard continued their back and forth talk, Jack broke out into a sprint down the hall. Luckily Kevin told them about a secret room they could hide in, all they had to do was climb up a ladder from a trap door. Jack has just boosted Mark up the ladder and was starting his climb when he saw Jared sprinting down the hall, Jirard following him. “Shit! We’ll buy you two time!” Arin shouted, narrowing his eyes at the two.

“Props for trying kid but I’m taken!” Jirard joked, pulling two handfuls of throwing daggers out of his jacket. He didn’t wait a second, throwing all at the two. Dan and Arin both instantly shouted in pain, small stinging knives hitting their arms and upper chest area. Nothing his major areas luckily.

“Arin! Danny!” Jack screamed, yelping in surprise as Mark tugged him up.

The redhead flashed in slight concern. “Come on Jack, we need to keep moving.” He spoke with worry. Once they were up, he quickly closed the latch to the trap door and locked it.

“W-what are ye doing?!” Jack hissed, breathing fast. “The others are down there still Mark!”

Mark huffed and stood up, holding his bound wrists out. “Jack, I don’t care about them. Now, untie me darling.” He smiled sweetly back at him. Jack simply frowned and looked at his feet. “C-come on, look at me Jack.”

“I-I can’t Mark.”

“Why not?” The redhead frowned slightly. “You know what those two will do if they catch us. I can kill them in a jiffy!”

Jack couldn’t listen to the other. The more he spoke, the more bitter he grew. “Than what? Yer gonna take me prisoner again?” He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tight. “Last time I trusted ye, ye drugged me! Excuse me if I’m not dropping to my knees to help untie the precious king ‘Markimoo’.” He growled.

“W-what?” Mark frowned, face flattening. “No, I was t-trying to protect you!” Both teen’s eyes widened as the trap door was banged on. They backed up towards the end of the roof and Mark seemed to be panicking more. “I c-can’t protect you with my hands bound! Jack please!”

With that, the trap door opened and Jared started to hoist himself into the room. “Come on guys, party's over.” He mumbled, starting to stretch.

This was it. Jack was dying here. He jumped back to reality at the sound of Kevin on his phone. “Jack? Can you hear me? I’m about to pull the lever, I wish you the best luck.” With that, the dark haired teenager cut off the line and Jack’s phone flashed a new future. Thank the stars Jack’s phone still worked due to his style of entries! He has a working knife and a functional phone-

“Well, they jammed our phones. Damn.” Jirard glanced at the other with a shrug. “Guess we’ll have to upgrade.” The two both held up their phones and tossed them aside as if they meant nothing. Then both men pull out new phones in unison.

“Poor kids, the two look lost.” Jared shrugged. “How’d we know you were going to pull something stupid like this? Because we’re older and smarter.” He chuckled, getting nudged by his bearded friend.

“Shut up Jared, you were a big dumb kid and now you’re a big dumb adult.”

“Fine, but I suppose we owe these two a formal interduction before we kill them.” Jared and Jirard both pulled out their phones, glancing at the two teens. “I’m Jared, or Projared, the seventh diary user.”

“And I’m Jirard, known as the completionist, the other seventh diary user.”

Then the two spoke together, grinning in a determined manner. “And together we are, projirard the finishist!” They exclaimed together. It was supposed to look much cooler but the name almost left a small laugh in the back of Jack’s throat.

Mark turned to Jack, tears welling in his big brown eyes. “Jack please! Untie me! I will never ever take you prisoner again! I only want to protect you, I have to protect you! Just this once, believed in me!”

‘ _I can’t set him free! Mark belongs in a fucking straight jacket!’_ The green haired man looked back at the two older men, trying to think of an answer. Nothing was coming to mind. He’s heard nothing from Dan and Arin downstairs.. He took a deep breath and finally handed Mark the knife after cutting his bound hands. “Thank you darling!” He started to walk towards the men. “I love you too.”

“I suppose this will be a two on two match.” Jared mumbled, cracking his knuckles.

“This’ll be quick if you stand still!” Jirard exclaimed, pulling out another handful of daggers. It makes you wonder, how big are this guy’s jacket pockets? He didn’t waste a second as he threw one at Jack. Instantly with one swipe, Mark deflected it. “Don’t throw knives at him, he’s my one and only.” He growled.

Jack couldn’t help his next nerd like comment. “Whoa! That was amazing Mark!” He exclaimed, a smile gracing his lips.

Mark lightened up instantly, cheeks heating up as he looked at Jack. “Thank you Jack!” He beamed in delight. Knife after knife was flung across the room, each and every one deflected at Mark’s hands. He felt like he could take on anything after Jack’s complent.

“H-hey, Jared, don’t want to make you panic or anything but uh… I’m out of knives.” Jirard murmured, taking a step back.

Jared blinked in surprise and pulled his friend back with him. “Damn it, really?” He sighed and wiped the nervous sweat from his brow, meeting eyes with the redhaired teenager stepping towards him. “Fine, time to split.” With that, the two jumped down and out of the room.

Jack stepped forward, his eyesight focusing on a trail of crimson blood. “Hey, what happened to Dan and Arin?” He asked, looking around in confusion.

Outside on the yawn, both the injured men were on the ground. Both Jared and Jirard were quickly helping to bandage up the two, pulling out each sharp blade that’d hit them. Arin peeked open one of his large brown eyes, meeting his gaze with Jared. “W-why’d you drag us out here?” He murmured, voice weak.

“We could have left you in there kid, but it’s about to heat up in there. I suppose we could drag you back in if you really wanted us to.” He frowned slightly. “But I don’t think that’s you want to be in there.” As he finished up, flames ignited in the home and the brunette teenger’s eyes widened in shock. “Just in case we didn’t get them, we had a friend torch the place. Jirard, let’s finish it up.”

Jack and Mark ran down the hall, fire alarm blaring in their ears. The Irishman’s eyes drifted to his phone in panic. He had to help Dan and Arin, but… Could he risk using Mark?

“You can use me all you want.” Mark spoke up, as if he could read Jack’s mind. “I know you’re wondering if I’m trustable but it is. All you have to say is one thing, ‘help me save my friends Mark, then I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend again Mark. I’ll pretend I love you again’.” He kept running, gripping the hunting knife tight in hand.

Pretend? Yeah, Jack could do that. If it keeps his friends safe, he sure as hell can pretend to love this psycho. “Fine. I agree.” He spoke up, running close behind Mark.

Running down the other end of the hall just above the stairs towards the entrance, Jared made sure Jirard was keeping up constantly. “We aren’t giving up yet!” He exclaimed as his bearded best friend threw a few more knives he acquired outside. Although they were quickly blocked.

Mark and Jirard kept running at each other while large, almost walls of fire stopped Jack and Jared in their tracks. Both stopped men screamed for the other two but couldn’t pass. Mark growled at the other, slashing and waving the knife around. “When I gut you, Jack will love me again!” He hissed, swinging the blade harder.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Jirard asked, dodging once more. He was soon running out of room. He panicked slightly once he was backed into a corner, close by the fire. Mark swung the blade, close to a vital spot. On the drop of a dime, Jared, forced himself through and jumped in front of his friend. He took the blade to his shoulder, pure adrenaline keeping him going still. He pushed Mark backwards towards the roaring flames, leaving him knifeless. Mark’s eyes widened as Jirard tossed another dagger at his face.

Soon the sprinklers were going off but who knows what damage has been done? Jack stood out, he has no clue if Mark is alive, if Jirard is dead, or if they’re both okay. When the smoke cleared, Mark was on floor. He wasn’t awake but had no serious injuries. Both Jared and Jirard stood, bitter looks leftover on their faces.

“Mark!” Jack screamed, irish accent thick in panic. He ran to the other, pulling Mark into his arms. “W-wake up!” Mark had no response but Jared cleared his throat to speak.

“Why didn’t you help him? He clearly loves you.” Jared pulled Jack to his feet, frowning profusely. “When you’re friends are in danger, you have to help them. Why are you so damn spineless?”

“H-he told me I could use him!” Jack whimpered, fighting at tears of pure fear. “I k-know I’m a waste of space! I know I’m a c-oward but I can’t fight back!” He cried out, big blue eyes hardly able to make out the disgusted look on Jared’s face.

“Go to hell.” He mumbled in return, tossing Jack back over the railing. He fell towards the hard floor, everything seeming to go in slow motion. No matter how hard he tried, Mark had no strength to do nothing more than to watch in tears as his lover hit the floor with a loud crash.

The next morning, Jack was awoken to Kevin and Ken sitting by his bed. Well, it didn’t seem to be his bed. Must be a hospital. The teen could also feel a large bandage around his forehead, indicating he had some injuries. “H-hey…” He spoke up, voice hoarse.

Ken handed Jack a small plastic cup of water, offering a gentle smile. “Yesterday seemed to be a huge failure. Mark and your diaries were taken by seventh, plus Mark has been unconscious since the whole ordeal. Not to mention, Dan and Arin received some serious injuries.” Kevin spoke up, adjusting the grey beanie he was wearing over his dark hair. “You’re  lucky to be alive, the firefighters made it just on time. We could have lost the both of you to the smoke-”

Kevin was interrupted as a dark haired nurse opened the door. “Excuse me sir, I’m just here to check on you.” Her voice sounded a bit.. Familiar. “Who gave them to you? Man? Woman? What diary did they have?” She asked, sitting on the side of the bed and looked down at Jack.

Jack raised a brow, “Diary?” He asked in confusion.

The nurse laughed in response. “Don’t make me beg you kid!” She quickly pulled off the wig, revealing her dark black locks with their blonde streak tied up in a bun. It was none other than Suzy. “Now, tell me everything and spare no details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRy this took forever (and it took fucking 9 pages in my docs cause I wanted to make this sort of long to make up for the little updates). School was wild and ended a bit ago. I promise, this fic will probably be finished over the summer. I swear, I will finish one god damn fanfiction. Also I've been watching a LOT of the completionist and Projared since I added them into the fic. Like I've said, please check out all these Youtubers below. Each of them are very talented and watch them a lot. Also, I have a new notes system, in case you only want to read the important stuff instead of my rambling.
> 
> HERE's SOME MAIN NOTES ABOUT THIS CHAPTER THAT YOU SHOULD READ:  
> -I might ship Jirard and Jared a little bit so if some gayness slips in, I'm sorry. I can't help myself!  
> -If people were wondering, Jirard's name is pronounced just like Gerard. Idk if you guys were confused or not but I've met people who are a bit silly over that stuff.  
> -I'm sorry if Jirard or Jared are like out of character, it's sort of because that's how their characters are in the anime. I mean, I did make Holly super evil (even though she's like super sweet in real life)  
> -But I think I might add more Normal boots guys since I had Jon in here too.  
> -ALSO BRIIIIAN IS GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm sorry if he's a bit out of character. I sort of wanted to make him more dad like in this fanfic (haha, get it... Cause he's Jack's other guardian?). Basically, he'll still be an ass but he'll be ass and a dad.  
> -I didn't know if you guys noticed but the titles actually are kinda like about the chapter. Cause Jack is all scared and everyone calls him spineless...
> 
>  
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Kids with Problems), Matt Watson (Kids with Problems), Ken (Cinnamontoastken), Jared Knabenbauer (ProJared), Jirard Khalil (The Completionist)


	15. WORN OUT TRUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brian comes to town to check on Jack, trusts are tested and Jack must answer one question he never wanted to face. Who does he trust more? His adoptive father or his insane stalker?

" _ Damn, it's been ages since I've been in town. _ " The grey haired male thought as he tugged at the collar of his plain gray t-shirt. He let out a low sigh, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "It's too damn hot out here." The older man mumbled to no one in particular. Brian looked up towards the large hospital in the distance. “Jack had better be excited to see his old man.” He muttered to himself once more.

As the Irishman was forced onto the ground, he groaned. “And I’m expecting at least fifty out of you today.” Suzy huffed and crossed her arms. Now, it wouldn’t take too long to fill her order-if this “nurse” wasn’t sitting on him. “Come on, I’m coaching you to take down seven.”

Before Jack can open his mouth, the door swings open and standing there is Brian. “Uh… I was just looking for my kids room but uh.. This is also interesting.” He spoke up, his monotone voice showing a bit of interest. “Damn Jack, what’s your workout plan?” Brian teased, walking over. From the amount of shock, Jack had easily collapsed onto the floor.

As Brian felt the need to constantly bug Suzy once Jack had clambered back into bed, the green haired man began to drift off into thought. Perhaps if Barry and Brian had stayed together, the three of them could have gone stargazing as a family… No drugs, kidnapping, and especially not Mark. He sighed. At a young age, Barry and Brian adapted Jack but the two adults had to split because of “big boy issues”, as Barry put it.

“So, as I was saying, I thinking that I could join Jack in this little… Rehab training you were cooking up nurse Berhow.” Brian told the raven haired woman standing beside him. “And unless Jack has any protests against his old man hanging around, I say it’ll be fun.”

Jack glanced at Brian and smiled faintly. “Only… Only if ye can swallow yer pride and talk to Barry again.” He replied. “We can’t stargaze without the whole family.” He pointed out, offering a gentle smile towards the older man.

“Alright, sounds fair. You can beat me in whatever she makes for us, I will suck it up and talk to Barry.” Brian held out his hand for his son to take. “Is it a deal Jackaboy?”

Jack smiled as he shook Brian’s hand. “Deal.”

 

Jared let out a soft laugh as he read over Mark’s phone. “Nah, no need to worry, this thing is pretty one sided if you ask me.” He mumbled, glancing at the other man on the couch, reading over his phone intently. “I think we’ll take care of these two easily.”

“Uh… Jared, care to tell me who it is you’ve been playing games with lately?” He asked, offering a glance towards his friend. “My diary has mentioned some asshole you’ve been spending all this time with. Don’t pretend you haven’t been doing otherwise-”

“Hey-hey, Jirard, don’t act so sour, you know you’re reading your phone.” He pointed out, rubbing his arm with a soft sigh. “Come on, we need some fresh air. How about we get some take out and play some games?”

In silence, the other nodded. Although he was still worried.

The irishman and his old man stood outside, each dressed to be ready for physical activity. Suzy had directed them to two pull up bars. Jack glanced at Brian, noticing the cocky smirk on his lips. “What do you know? One of my specialties!” As the two begun, Jack was able to get at least four out before giving out. Brian, the whole time, held the pair and didn’t move.

“Ha, take that!” Jack laughed, glancing at the other with a proud expression.

“And, the point goes to the B man.” Suzy spoke up, blowing the cheap, plastic whistle around her neck.

“What?!” The irishman shouted, face heating up as he heard her lies. “That’s cheating!”

The rest of the day went like this, random challenges that Brian would cheat at. Although Jack was annoyed at first, he started to realize what this was more about. It was about having fun and goofing around with Brian. It wasn’t long before the two were laughing and having a good time together. As they started to finish a task, Mark let out a soft giggle, ducking down from the window. “Thank goodness! Jack is having fun…” He let out a soft laugh, looking down in the blade in his hands. “Brian is just as sweet as Barry, that’s good. Things could have gone bad otherwise…”

After a quick drive up to street winding up towards a large hill. Suzy pulled out a small megaphone, looking pleased to have something to make her orders louder. “This final task is worth one hundred points, meaning one thing here pip squeaks. Someone in last can make a great come back! Plus, I won’t favor anyone.” She smiled and hopped on a small, black, motorized bike. “Go!”

Once Brian and Jack started to run, Brian spoke up. “Hey Jack, you know why Barry and I don’t talk anymore right?” He asked in a low tone of voice. “I uh… I’m not great at managing money and I’m almost eight thousand dollars in debt. I didn’t want him to deal with that but… If you really want it, I’ll talk to him,” He offered a small smile towards the other before he began to run.

At this news, Jack started to slow down his pace. Who was he kidding? There was a clear reason the two broke up… Who knew the two were so toxic together. As he was about to give up, Suzy started to scoot up by Jack. “Hey kid, want some advice? If you give up now, he’ll never see why you’re trying. Put in some heart and lose with dignity…” She offered an almost motherly smile before scooting ahead. “See you up top!”

With her words ringing in his head, Jack took them and started to run faster. He knew he’d never win because of the lead Brian had but Suzy was right, he needed to show Brian that he had heart! By the time Jack made it to the top, Brian was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left was a letter, a bottle of water and a wrapped up cookie from the vending machines left on the bench. He took only a moment to skim over the letter. It was simply telling him he was sorry about bailing but was working on a way to take care of his debt. The letter ended on advice to hydrate and rest up. Honestly, Jack wasn’t mad. Brian was coming from the right place. “Thanks Bri…” 

Sitting and watching Jack eat from afar was the redhead. He smiled, holding a pair of binoculars. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw Jack eating. He was proud of his love for making it so far! Although he frowned, seeing someone drive up towards the hospital. He zoomed in slowly, spotting Brian jump out of a taxi and rush inside, looking panicked.

Suzy hummed as she drove, looking ahead. The only words ringing in her head were Ken’s. She was working to fuel a lie that Jack and Mark had more information than just on their phones. It was the only way to keep the two teenagers from being killed on the spot. She sighed, picking up speed. “Jon, you’re dead and I’m still catering to your ass like you’re alive.”

Brian dug furiously through the room, looking nervous. How’d he get into this mess? He jumped as his phone rang. “Hello?... Yeah, I’m about to get it. I just need some more time.” He rambled nervously, pausing for a moment as someone barked at him on the phone. “I can get it-yes. I can destroy Jack’s phone soon.” Little did Brian know, Mark was pressed against the wall of the room, listening to the older man’s plan. A soft gasp escaped his lips, realizing that this man was going to kill his lover!

 

The next morning, Jack and Brian watched the television set intently. The news had flickered on. The bored caster rambled off about the men who attacked. He talked mostly on about how police had pinned the two suspects to have come from an old orphanage. It has been said to be ran by a man named Shane Gill and was actually started with funds from the now diseased Jon Jafari.

As they watched, Mark slowly walked behind the two. Once more, his dark eyes maintained the same blank stare he’s shown before when he has a few… Not so good ideas rattling around in his noggin. In a slow motion, Mark raised a simple butcher’s knife. It took a little work to find a blade without getting caught but the redhead handed it. Before he could swing the knife down on Brian’s skull, Jack spotted him and instantly panicked. He let out a nervous chuckle and quickly pushed Mark aside. “Haha Mark, what are ye doing silly? Lunch isn’t for another hour!”

He nudged the redhead out of the room, shoulders tense. The redhead sighed as he walked towards the tea sitting aside. “Please, ye cannot kill my parents-ah!” Jack yanked a bottle away from Mark’s hands. “Or poison him ye asshat!” The irishman growled, glaring at the other. Although Jack’s gaze softened as he noticed Mark’s sad expression.

“Jack… I am about to tell you something that I know you don’t want to hear.” Mark glanced at the older man sitting on the side of the bed. He seemed distracted with television. “I saw Brian going through your things while you were out. He was looking for your phone my love. Jack please… Who do you trust more? Me or Brian?”

“W-what?” Jack’s eyes widened. “No-no, that’s a mistake. Please, Mark, had to have just been a misunderstanding.” He gazed back down at the tea. “Just give him a chance-

A nurse popped into the doorway suddenly, having bright brown eyes and big red lips. “Mark Fischbach, you have a call in the lobby.” She smiled faintly before pacing away, unknowing of the conversation the two teenagers were having about Mark considering murdering Brian.

The redhead paced downstairs and picked up the phone, resting one arm on his hip. He didn’t have time for this! He had to kill his babe’s father before something went incredibly wrong! “Hello? He asked, looking confused. Who would even be calling him now?

There was a quiet laugh on the other end of the phone. “Fischbach, don’t think about offing Brian.” It only took a moment for Mark to realize Jared was taunting him on the other end of the line. “We’re keeping tabs on you. Do what I tell you and Jack will be living a little longer.”

After a short conversation, Mark paced back to the room. He walked into the room with a long sigh, running a few fingers through his hair. “Ah, okay. Apparently I have to take you downtown to sakurami tower. Turns out he’s working with our old pals from yesterday. They claim they’ll return our phones if we do.”

“Wait, what’s even the deal with your phone's?” Brian asked, sitting up from the bed.

To hide his annoyance, Mark pressed a hand up to his cheek. “Oh. No one told you? I thought Jack would inform you. Those two are holding our phones hostage and we need to get them back. I guess you’re heading along for the ride.”

With that, Mark didn’t say anything more on the matter and luckily Brian didn’t ask anymore questions. He didn’t feel the need to poke the bear persay.

As they rode the elevator, Jack was running wild with thought. He knew that he needed a plan and Mark wasn’t going to be looking for another answer. Mark was clearly searching only a solution that is going to save Jack, it didn’t matter if he pushed Brian into trouble. As the elevator came to a stop, the group was met with Jirard and Jared standing in front of a large stain glass window. “Ah, you made it.” The bearded man offered a smile as the group stepped off the elevator.

“Now the party can get started.” Jared let out a low laugh, pushing Brian to the floor. His glare turned to Jack with a small smirk. “Well well well Irishman, are you willing to be the kind of guy who’d save his piece of shit dad?” he asked with a slight smirk, pulling out a pair of worn out phones. Letting out a low laugh, Jared tossed the phones aside onto a small table.

Jack’s eyes widened, clenching his fists. Brian! He had to save him! They had to see the stars as a fucking family! He let out a loud scream and ran towards the taller man. 

While Jack was angry, Mark was skeptical. Those… those phones seemed odd to him. He let out a grunt and flicked out a switchblade, spotting a vase of flowers right next to Jirard. “Ah ha.” He mumbled, getting an idea.

Suddenly, the green haired man screamed as the older man picked Jack up by the collar once more. “W-why?” Jack grunted, looking back into the other’s big blue eyes. “P-please don’t-” He yelped as he was thrown to the ground. Before the teen could get up, he watched Brian stumble to his feet and pace towards the phone. He sighed and picked up Jack’s phone. In pure silence, he started to pick up a small hammer on the table. He started to raise it with a soft sigh. If he can get out of his debt, he can make Jack happy… He can see Barry again too… With a long sigh, the grey haired man swung the hammer onto the phone and the screen cracked instantly. The phone was totalled.

As Jack watched his father figure practically kill him, Jack stared with eyes wide. His eyes widened, expecting for his death to follow. Before Jared could react, Mark dashed forward towards Jirard. With one swift kick, he pushed the bearded man to the floor and picked up the vase. He pulled out two identical phones. “I knew it!” He grinned, turning back towards Jack and walked towards his love. Mark tossed Jack his worn down phone. “These assholes made some fakes to throw us off. You’re lucky I noticed that your phone case was a bit different. Are you proud of me babe?” He asked, offering a happy smile.

“Jack please think about this!” Brian spoke up, stepping forward towards Jack. “Please, just break the phone. I will buy you anything you want after his debt is gone. New phone, computer, anything!”

Then it hit Jack. Brian didn’t know Jack’s phone was tied to his life! A sudden wave of relief washed over him, his father figure didn’t want to murder him!

Soon the intercom went on. “Alright, I’m blowing this puppy to the ground. You all are taking too damn long.” A deep male’s voice replied. “You two can handle it right?” he let out a low chuckle as the ground started to shake.

“What the hell-” Jack blinked, eyes widening as a large chunk of the floor under him started to crack. Before he knew it, he was starting to fall.

“Jack!” Both Mark and Brian screamed, running towards the other.

The whole time, everything felt slow motion but… Only one sentence came to Jack’s mind. One that Mark asked Jack only hours ago.  _ Who do you trust more? Me or Brian? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, BROUGHT THIS THINGY BACK. I WILL FINISH IT BY THE END OF THE YEAR I PROMISE. Also, I'm adding notes at the end of the chapter because my writing is shit. As usual, all the youtuber's used are at the very bottom of the story. I've started school again so things are sorta at a slow pace now when it comes to writing.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THIS CHAPTER (since I'm a bad writer):  
> -Shane from did you know gaming is in this story. I had an idea. So Jirard and Jared's characters come from an orphanage. One that Shane owns! So like the money to fund the place was from Jon! Then like almost all the normal boots guys are in the story!  
> -The whole thing with Brian & Barry is that the two of them used to be married and adopted Jack. But the two split and because Brian is in dept. Jack just wants them back together so that they can all be a family again!  
> -The next few chapters will show some of Mark and Jack's bonding (I think so because it's been a while since I've watched the anime. I'm going to finish this fic, I promise)
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Brian (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Supermega), Matt Watson (Supermega), Ken (Cinnamontoastken), Jared Knabenbauer (ProJared), Jirard Khalil (The Completionist), Shane (Did you know gaming)


	16. FATHER FIGURES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long battle with Jared and Jirard finally comes to a close.

Every second felt like an hour as Jack reached out. Before he knew it, he reached towards Mark’s hand. As soon as they made contact, Mark held Jack’s hand with both of his hands. “Hey, I gotcha.” he smiled gently, squeezing Jack’s hand as he pulled the scrawny man up.

As the redhead was comforting Jack for a moment, Jared gripped onto Brian and knocked him out quick. “Come on asshole, you’re coming with us.” he murmured, Jirard and him darting upstairs.

Mark raised a brow as he tugged Jack to his feet. “Jack, come on! They’re getting to higher ground.” he started to dart towards the stairs, tugging Jack along with him. “I’m going to be blunt, I want to settle the score. This time two on two, not one on two.” he shouted, glancing at the irishman.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so useless.” Jack whimpered, pausing to catch his breath.

The teen turned towards Jack with a happy smile. “Awh, don’t say that. You’re amazing, we just have to work together this time.” he offered a large grin and held out his hand for Jack to take. No matter how useless Jack thinks he is, Mark could find perfections in him.

Jack smiled faintly at the encouraging words.

 

As Ken stared out into the fields of fresh vegetables Shane grew in his orphanage. Currently Kevin and him were on a mission to chat with the owner. They traced both Jirard and Jared back to this building. It’s possible Shane could have a connection with the place. With some research from Jon’s papers, Ken found out Jon funded the whole place. There had to be some sort of connection. That’s why he had officers working on searching the place for any sort of diary or device in predicting the future.

An officer darted out from his car as he pulled out outside, running towards the chief of police. He leaned over towards the brunette, cupping his mouth as he whispered to Ken. “The tower… There’s been an explosion..” The man sighed. “Not to mention, nurses found a note in Jack’s room that’s mentioned Mark, Brian, and him were going over there.

Ken tensed as he heard this. “Slow down. Ring Barry, get officers on the scene.” He spoke calmly, sliding his hands in his pockets. He needed to remain calm, he couldn’t let Shane know he was backed in a corner.

Shane stood there, showing about no facial expression. He had no cares about the police in his home. If he had something to hide, he wouldn’t put in plain sight there someone would find it as easy as finding waldo on a blank piece of paper. Ken will have to try harder if he wants to find something.

 

Jared sighed as he quickly changed out of his fancy clothes, clipping on a parachute. He glanced at Jirard for a moment. He was inspecting his phone for details on the situation. “Is there a reason you bother with Jack? He would have been easy to take out right there.” the bearded man mumbled, glancing at the other. “It’s sad to let him stumble along like a wounded animal.”

“I don’t know… I almost want to see him stand up against me.” Jared replied.

There was another moment of silence before Jirard spoke.  
“What if we lose?” he asked quietly.

For another minute, Jared had no words. “We never lose my bearded friend.” he offered a weak smile. “You and I complete things to the very end, remember?” The tall man kept his same smile.

“Yeah but-”

“But nothing.” Jared turned towards the clear glass window in the elevator. Yes, it’s not practical for this height, but it was most likely more of an aesthetic choice. “Those two are fakes. We’ll surpass them with ease.” He picked up the grey haired father as the ding of the elevator caught his attention.

With that, the elevator opened and the only person standing before Jared and Jirard was Mark. Jared sighed as he set down the man. “Come on redhead, where’s the potato?”

Over the intercom was Jack’s familiar irish accent. “Sorry ye assholes, I won’t be attending. The reason ye beat us was because ye wanted to keep me alive.” He let out a low chuckle on the intercom. “Have fun.”

Jared growled across the room at Mark. “God damn it you ass! You’re next after he’s finished!” He shouted, darting at the half Korean across from him.

“Jared, he’s swinging left!” Jirard screamed, looking down at his phone.

“Mark! He’s going right!” Jack called out over the intercom.

Mark simply nodded, swinging his blade. As he swung, Jared grabbed it with his teeth and kicked Mark in one swift motion.

The redhead tensed, feeling his stiches given from the hospital to cover his blade wounds burst. He coughed as he hit the floor. “F-fuckin’ hell…” he murmured, dropping his phone onto the hard floor.

Jared shook his head as he grabbed the device. “Yoink.” the tall man sighed and glanced down at the device. “First is in the PA room. Jirard, keep an eye on red here while I finish off the coward.” he murmured, running upstairs.

With a swift kick, he opened up the door to the intercom room. “Come on out kid, game’s up.” he called out, looking around the empty room.

Jirard sighed, inspecting Mark. With a weak swing, Mark attempted to attack the man hovering over him. Quickly, he blocked it. “What were you thinking?” the bearded man huffed. “You could never beat the two of us on your own.” He let out a low laugh, expecting it to only be moments before Jared comes running out with Jack begging for his life to be spared.

Mark only let out a low laugh and nodded. “You must be right. One person could never beat the two of you.”

“What the hell…? Jared mumbled as he glanced down at the phone in his hands.

Then it hit him.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, throwing the phone to the floor. It broke as soon as it hit the floor. How could he not recognize his own fake phone!? They got him! His gaze turned to his phone and his eyes widened as he read the next line. “ _ 12:06 PM- First uses a dart and kills Jirard _ .”

Running upstairs, Jirard’s eyes widened to spot Jack standing there with a microphone. Was he there all along?!

Before he could react to any of the madness around him, Jared ran out in a panic. “Jirard watch out! He has a dart!” He shouted, ocean blue eyes widening to see the dart passing swiftly through the air.

It missed his phone by nothing more an a millimeter.

_ “I missed. _ ” Jack tensed at the sight.

Without waiting another second, Mark swung his sharp blade at the bearded man’s neck. There was no hesitation as it slid through the man’s flesh. Dark crimson blood spewed from the wound shortly afterwards.

“JIRARD!” Jared cried out, fighting back tears to see the man fall forward and roll onto his side. He was dead.

Mark giggled softly as he looted the parachute off Jirard’s corpse. This was perfect! Jack and him could take this to safety and Jack would love him forever and forever! “What the fook is wrong with ye?” 

The redhead looked confused in return.

“Is yer answer to everything murder?!” Jack shouted. “Ye were just supposed to grab his phone!

“But darling, he was going to kill you.” Mark pointed out, setting the parachute aside. “I had to keep you safe.”

While the two argued like a married couple and the building shook and broke underneath their feet. Stumbling over towards the two. He quickly picked up the bag, catching Jack’s attention. “B-brian?” Jack asked, tensing as the grey haired man started running towards the broken window.

“Sorry kid, I can’t die today!” he called out, leaping out of the building. A few moments later his colored parachute opened up and he was soon gilding throughout the air and had left the two teens to die.

Outside, people had gathered to see the crumbling tower in a mixture of awe, worry, and fear. One of the most worried among all of them was Barry, eyes widening as he spotted Brian soaring towards central park from the building. But where was Jack?! The brunette clenched his fists, running across the street towards the park.

Brian sighed and slipped a pocket knife out of his pocket, cutting off the parachute straps with ease. He sighed, slipping off the bag. Just as he was about to regather his thoughts, his gaze spotted Barry running towards him in a panic. Shit! What was Kramer doing here?! What will he do when he realizes that Brian left Jack and Mark to die up there?!

“Brian! Where’s Jack!?” Barry gripped the taller man’s shoulders, hands shaking. “Don’t act like you weren’t up there! I saw you there!” He panicked, spitting out questions a mile a minute.

What will Brian do? He wasn’t able to snatch Jack’s phone. Without it there’s no proof to erase his debt! He yelped as Barry grabbed his hand. “Brian come on! You have to tell Ken everything you saw! I know you were with Jack!”

“God damn it Barry!” Brian hissed, yanking his arm away. “Calm down-”

“Not until you tell me what happened to our kid!”

Brian growled, hand shaking. The other hand gripped the blade as he inched closer to Mark. He needed to shut this asshole up before things got out of hands. Brian can’t be pinned in this crime.

 

Jack groaned as he tried to push the rubble away. They were trapped in the fallen debris and would most likely be crushed within the hour. “Fook… It’s not going to budge.” He whimpered, feeling sudden fear starting to hit him. It was certain they were going to die in here. All this pain will have been for nothing!

Jirard let out a weak laugh, flipping open his old phone. “Haha… Jared will be escaping kids… Sucks to be you guys.” he murmured, reading over the texts.  _ “1:07 PM- Jared escapes when he reads I’m about to bleed out” _

“How are you still alive?” Mark rolled his eyes. “It’s not like anything you’re saying is important anyways..” He hissed, glaring at the dying out man.

“Both of you are going to die…” Jirard laughed softly. “Jared is going to live through this. He’s going to become the god of the world.” he whispered. Jirard yelped as Mark yanked him up by the hair, holding his stained blade from before.

“Shut your trap. He’ll definitely come back if I start cutting you up.” He whispered in a cold tone. “You are about to die but remember something, you can still feel plenty of pain-”  
“Mark!” Jack exclaimed, “He’s already going to die! Stop makin’ it worse!”

“But my love-”

Jack raised a brow at the sound of ruble moving. Above the three, Jared was using a pole to push aside the rock. “Jirard I’m not letting you die!” He screamed, hands starting to shake.

“But Jared-”

“Stop! We’re going to be God’s! Remember?!” He shouted, pushing at the rock with more determination. The harder he pushed, the more angry he grew. “Jack, why are you so fake?!” He cried out, glaring at the rubble below him. 

The irishman tensed. “W-what?”

“You let that perky dick do all the dirty deeds and then have the decency to try to give your enemies mercy!” Jared screamed out, attempting violently to push the ruble. “Please help me push this aside! Prove you’ve got the stones to help me! I’ve been keeping you two alive!” He screamed, growing desperate.

“W-why should I?” Jack asked nervously.

“Fucking hell, I knew you’d never man up!” He shouted, huffing as he tried to lift the ruble with the stray pole. “Second, get your ass up and help me!”

“Unlikely.” Mark hissed in return.

“Why are you two such selfish brats?!” Jared pushed at the ruble. “You two don’t work together! The green bean lets you push him around, claiming you’re in love!” He shouted. “News flash! I never did this because you’re ordering me, I did this because I want to spend Jirard’s last moments by his side! Like a real best friend” he cried out, pushing up a large piece of rubble. He huffed, hands shaking as he tried to push the concrete up.

“J-Jared…?” Jirard mumbled, spotting the large pole that’s speared Jared through the side. “W-what happened?” he asked in a low tone of voice.

“My luck is drying up darling…” The other smiled weakly.

“Mark…” Jack turned to the redhead. “The three of us can move this if ye help. Come on.” He offered a tired smile, holding his hand out for his puzzled lover.

“But baby-”

“No buts. Prove how much ye love me and get over here.” Jack offered.

Mark smiled and dropped the wounded man, running over to help push it up. Cracks of sunlight soon hit their eyes and everyone began to climb out. As it was all over before Jared was able to pull Jirard out. His bearded best friend died from blood loss.

Jared sighed and tossed his parachute to the two. “Don’t speak… Just go. You guys won fair and square.” He murmured, looking back at Jirard’s DEAD END on his phone. Yeah, this was the end. “I guess this is what I wanted… To spend the end together.” he whispered in a low tone of voice.

Jack and Mark didn’t wait a second as the irishman put on the large bag. He picked up the redhead in his arms as they jumped. His grip was tight, leaving no chances of losing his… his boyfriend. “Mark… When this is all over, I want to do something important. Ye and I will sit down with my parents and talk about somethin’ important. I want them to get back together and besides… It’d be great if ye supported me during it.”

Mark nodded, “Of course Jack.. I want nothing more than to help you.”

As they hit the ground, Ken ran up to the two of them. The moment he spoke, everything felt like it was slowing down. Nothing felt real. In the distance he could hear sirens and nothing felt real. He couldn’t believe what these people were telling him. Barry was… Barry was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took about three days to write the whole thing. I was very busy
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THIS CHAPTER (since I'm a bad writer):  
> -Barry is dead. yeah.  
> -Now both Jirard and Jared are dead.  
> -Shane will be in the future chapters, as well as another final character they will need to face  
> -IT'S COMING UP TOWARDS THE END OF THE ANIME SOON  
> -ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> -It might be sad
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Brian (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Supermega), Matt Watson (Supermega), Ken (Cinnamontoastken), Jared Knabenbauer (ProJared), Jirard Khalil (The Completionist), Shane (Did you know gaming)


	17. STALKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark could recall the day he found out Jack was planning on giving his crush a love letter... It was about a year ago in fact. As Mark recalls memories of the past, Jack must confront Brian and realize one important fact. No more hiding, Jack had to become the God of this world.

_ It was almost a year ago that Mark started following Jack around in school, watching each and everyone of his moves. _

Mark remembered that one fateful day last year. He never meant to see it… See the red hearted letter fall out of Jack’s bag. Mark wasn’t trying to stalk Jack, he just.. He couldn’t help his immense cravings to be around Jack and if he couldn’t force his words out and talk to Jack, following him around was the next best thing.

It was a warm April day when Mark was walking to school the next day. Clutched tight in his hands was his lunch and resting on his shoulders was a matching black book bag. As he walked, he could hear them. The other children ogling his nice figure and good looks.

“Hey, check out the body on Fischbach. Early bloomers are the best” One of the brown haired upperclassmen murmured as he gave his friend a gentle nudge with his elbow. “Don’tcha think so?”

The other teen laughed, “Then swallow your pride and hit on him.” His friend suggested as they watched the redhead walk across the yard towards the school. “You're like a lion who simply picks his favorite prey and never pounces!”

“Ew! Don’t make it seem like that! It makes me sound creepy.” The other laughed. “Besides, I’m just browsing.”

“That makes you sound creepy!”

With that, the two guys laughed and nudged each other like two buffoons.

On the outside Mark was smiling but on the inside, he could see past those teenager’s joking manner. They just wanted a fun afternoon. As he thought more, his gaze turned to his phone and Mark started to rock back and forth. “ _ I have my own man. One day he’ll make my his husband… _ ” Mark trailed off in thought, spotting Jack step into the classroom.

It was about a week ago that the half Korean male has started following Jack around. Not in a creepy way, he was just keeping tabs. What kind of lover would Mark be if he let something happen to Jack.. But it’s not like he’s had the guts to tell Jack about his crush. Or was it more than a crush at this point?

It was that dumb survey that brought them together. What else was Mark supposed to do besides see if he could talk to Jack? He was a charismatic guy when he wanted to be. For a moment, he recalled his sentence from that day. “ _ You and I could be a family if we got married.” _

Then Jack said the best thing Mark has ever had grace his ears, “ _ We’d have t’ wait a little while for that you doof. _ ”

It was a promise that Mark wanted to hold onto until the end.

While their teacher went on and on about some sort of school event, Mark was lost in thought. Flashes of that letter came to mind as he stared off into space. He couldn’t describe how Jack made him feel. He was falling. Falling down into a dark hole and Jack was his only light. In other words, this dumb crush needs to go. No matter what he can do, Mark needs to handle it.

The teacher glanced at his list with a long sigh. “Looks like we’ll need a lot of items for this dance. Therefore a few of you might to go on a shopping spree today.” He gazed up at his students in thought before he uttered two names. “Mark, Jack, how about you two?

For a moment, Mark’s eyes lit up and his whole world was roses. Then the teacher shook his head, “Ah, I forgot that your parents like you home right after school Mark.” He smiled and looked around once more. “Can anyone else can go?

Before Mark could speak up, another blonde girl smiled and raised her hand. “I can go. My parents want my home by eight at the latest.” she offered, tapping her fingers on the desk.

Mark’s world suddenly felt like it was crashing and burning as he heard this. The redhead tensed, staring down at his notebook. As he gripped his pencil, the plastic pencil was on the verge of snapping in half. That grade A bitch. She rigged this. She’s trying to get him to confess to her. “ _ How dare she…. _ ”

Shortly after school, Jack and the blonde were standing outside of the school. She offered a large grin towards the irishman, “So, you ready to get on with this?” she asked.

Jack nodded, unable to contain his excitement. Today was his day! He just had to play his cards right and for once, Jack could end up with his crush! “Yeah, I can’t wait.” he replied.

The other girl reached out and held onto Jack’s hand as she nudged him inside a small shop.

Who knew it’d be so easy to steal a giant pink mascot suit? All you had to do was wait until the homeless man inside it falls asleep inside it. Mark knew he couldn’t separate Jack and this girl without a disguise, otherwise Jack would never want to talk to him! He tensed as he spotted the two holding hands. Darting towards the two with his arms spread out, he pushed the two apart and ran away, hiding behind a building. “Denied….” Mark mumbled, watching the two teenagers look around in awe. Damn it, had he waited longer, something else could have happened. Those two could have been locking lips within minutes!

“Mom! Look! It’s a rabbit!” a small child standing beside her mom pointed at the redhead in the costume. The kid waddled over to look at the costumed mascot but tensed as he saw it shaking, which in fact was just Mark shaking in anger. The child screamed and ran towards her mother, crying out in fear.

Mark only felt his jealousy increase as he spotted the girl help Jack to his feet. Who does that bitch think this is?!

As Jack and her begun to find all the items on the list, he smiled gently in thought. Ah! If he was going to confess to her today, he needs to do it right. Perhaps he could buy her a snack or a drink, soften the mood.

After she mentioned they have everything on the list, Jack made an excuse to run off to a vending machine to purchase her a drink. He smiled as he fed the machine a few dollars for a few sodas. He still wasn’t the greatest with American currency, even after being here for a little over a year. He looked for a selection and reached out to select a soda.

Before Jack could pick anything, Mark walked up in costume and mashed the button to the grossest soda he could see. He stared at Jack with the large button eyes, allowing it to look almost menacing.

“W-what the hell man!? Jack asked, staring wide eyed at the other as Mark ran off once more. “Why am I not allowed to go out with someone?...” he mumbled, staring wide eyed.

It just so happened walking down the hallway was the child and her mom. “It’s alright sweetheart.” The mother whispered softly, patting her child’s head. “That bunny is gone now-” She tensed as they both spotted Mark waiting behind a corner and watching Jack.

Mark dashed away as he noticed Jack was on the run. There was still a chance that Jack would give her his letter. He needed to be there to stop that.

“ _ Alright… New plan. I will simply give her the letter after I clean up in the bathroom. _ ” Jack thought, tensing as he saw Mark shuffle over with an out of order sign. He placed it in front of the restroom and crossed his arms. “What the hell man?” Jack hissed, trying to push past Mark. Although every time he tried, Mark blocked him.

Jack groaned and waved his arms, dropping his letter. For a moment, the sealed up paper fluttered through the air and Mark swiped his arm for a chance to grab it. Before he could, Jack grabbed it with lightning quick reflexes. “What the fook…? Ye want this?” he asked, holding the letter out.

Mark swiped for it once more.

“W-why do ye want this?” He backed up, letting out a loud scream as he ran down the hallway in an effort to get away from this mascot harassing him.

Before Mark could chase towards Jack, the annoying mother and child had gathered a few mall guards. “There he is! He’s harassing the customers!” She called out, pointing towards Mark.

Mark tensed as he ran towards Jack. He didn’t have time for this! He had a letter to rip into pieces and burn! As guards chased after Mark, the redhead ran after Jack full speed. “ _ She’s not right for you! She’ll never love you like I do! _ ” Mark thought, trying to chase after Jack as he started to run down the escalator. It so happened, the blonde was waiting at the end of the escalator texting.

She raised a brow, spotting the madness unraveling as Jack ran down towards her. “Whoa… Jack, where have you been?” She asked, slipping her phone into her jean’s front pocket.

“Jack no!” Mark shouted, standing at the top of the motorized stairs. Just as he was about to run towards Jack, three guards tackled the redhead to the floor. Mark fell onto the stairs, sticking his arm out as they slowly inched towards the two. Without Jack he had no one! There was nothing left in his life without Jack!

As the whole scene unfolded, Mark felt as if everything was in slow motion. He cried out, watching the green haired man bend over and hold out the letter. “Please, I’d like ye to read this.” Jack looked down, cheeks dusted a light pink.

It was late afternoon when Mark walked home, sighing as stepped towards his home. “Oh, I guess I broke curfew.” he murmured, slipping off the mascot head with a long sigh. Then he paused, starting to walk down the hallway. “Oh, yeah. It doesn’t matter anymore.” he muttered. Besides, no one was around to be upset with Mark.

He stepped into the guest room and set the head aside. “Sorry I’m late guys.” He let out a long sigh. “How was your day?” Mark’s attention turned to the two corpses laying on the ground. One was a skinny blonde male and the other was a larger brown, almost black haired male with scruffy facial hair. From the looks like it, they’d been decaying for about a month or more.

His gaze looked over towards the dismantled corpse of Mark’s nanny. “Yes Miss Amori, I know that breaking curfew is worth three demarets. My GPA must stay up and any junk food is worth one demaret. Three demerits are worth a night in the cage, no dinner.” he mumbled, looking down at his hands in a slightly nervous fashion.

“Oh and yes, I know. Telling Mr Matt or Ryan is worth a lifetime punishment of stricter curfews and scraps for dinner. The dog will get more food than me.” Mark started at the corpses he loaded into the small human sized cage. “It’s not fun huh? Being locked in there with her? Feeling trapped…”

Really Mark never had a vendetta against Matt or Ryan, they were his adoptive parents and he didn’t know if he should feel a whole lot about him. It wasn’t Mark’s fault that Miss Amori snapped and one day decided to load their food with poison. It was only logical that Mark knocked her out and let her rot in the same cage with his dead family. “I’m not sure if I meant for you all to die…” The redhead shrugged, recalling the day she begged to be let out. The harsh words she spat at her, the raven haired woman screaming in realization once she spotted the corpses. Mark shrugged. “Oh well.”

Mark blinked at a few tears, recalling how the blonde girl denied the letter earlier today. It was nothing but luck that one of the upperclassmen asked her out hours earlier. “I suppose I owe her a thank you, she preserved my future.” she whispered softly.

 

In the present, Jack sat on his floor with a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He needed a favor from Sam. He needed this god to bring back someone important. “You wish for Barry to be brought back to the land of the living?” Sam asked, gaze turned away from Jack.

Jack nodded, clenching his fists. “If ye really cared, ye’d bring him back. He didn’d deserve t’ die.” he spoke loudly, a newfound confidence leftover in his tone of voice.

“I’m afraid I cannot.” The god spoke, voice weaker than usual.

“Why not? Why won’t ye help me!? Jack called out, narrowing his sky blue eyes at the other.

“I am too weak.” They replied, turning towards Jack. Sam’s body was breaking down. “Such a simple task has become too much for me Jack.” He gestured towards his breaking body. “When I fall, the world will end Jack. Someone has to take my throne.”

Jack was taken aback as Felix popped up next to the irishman, resting on a floating orb. “You know, there is a way to save the world and daddy dearest.” He pointed out. “I’m sure you know what it is.” The imp smirked at the other.

The irishman groaned, snapping out of the fake word as his phone went off. He read over it, narrowing his eyes. Kevin wants to question him about Barry… He keeps asking him about it. Does he think Jack is connected to Barry’s death?! How could that smug bastard think that?!

He rolled his eyes, hearing the door swing open and something crashed onto the floor. “What the fook was that?” he asked, stumbling downstairs with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Laying around the shoulder was Brian, curled up in a heap.

Jack was angry but… He dragged the man inside and started to patch him up. There was a moment of silence before Brian was about to speak. Jack beat him to the punch. “How could ye kill Barry?” He asked suddenly, slipping a bandage on the cut Brian had on his shoulder.

The other male let out a low laugh and glanced at the other. “What evidence do you even have that I did.” The older man glared at Jack for a moment before he retracted his gaze. “Because if you don’t, I’d stop accusing your dad of murder.”

He turned away, crossing his arms until a slip of paper caught Jack’s eyes. Brian had been holding it when he stumbled into the home. It took him a moment to allow his eyes to adjust before he could make out a pawn shop slogan. “What.. What did ye sell?” Jack asked.

In surprise, Brian pulled the paper close. “What the hell is the first degree for?”

“The first degree?” Jack kept a bitter glare on his face. “What did you pawn? Ye don’t have anything worth money.” he accused once more, not willing to let go of the topic.

“Why is it your business what I sold?” Brian asked, getting up.

“Nevermind.” he dropped the topic, remaining skeptical.

The irishman hummed in thought as he watched Brian walk upstairs towards Barry’s room. Jack had put together a small shrine for the bearded man. On a small table, he had a small photo of Barry and a few candles. It was his way of honoring the man. Brian kneeled down and put his hands together, deciding he should spend some time here for Jack’s sake. Jack needed to find out what Brian sold… He most likely had a day or so. If it was something suspicious, Brian would most likely take it back to avoid letting Jack know. “ _ I might have to just tail him and steal it back. He’ll have to tell me then. _ ”

Mark offered a small smile as he sat down with Ken. The policeman asked him to sit down at a small restaurant to discuss the corpses found in his backyard. It was only a matter of time before they asked him about it. “I just want you to remain calm okay?” The bearded man spoke up as he opened his notebook and started to explain. “We wanted to ask about the bodies we found in that pit of yours. We understand two of them are of your parents but the third one is still unknown… There is also a few dismembered parts we found buried in there as well.” he paused and glanced at Mark. “could you shed some light…” He trailed off, sighing as Mark stood up and started to walk away. Damn it. Either way, Mark can’t hide it much longer. Ken has put his whole team on identifying that body.

Jack groaned as he stumbled out of bed. His alarm didn’t go off, meaning Brian had a head start. As he read over the texts, he raised a brow. His phone claimed that he won’t find Brian but… Jack wasn’t giving up today. “Fook it!” He shouted, jumping off his bed.

He stared at his phone as he ran through a short cut. The sound of his phone rewriting was music to his ears. A glimpse of Brian gave Jack some hope-but then it died down as he watched the grey haired man climb into a taxi. His eyes gazed upon his phone once more. The graveyard. Why on earth is he going there!? No matter, Jack didn’t have time to wait around and ask questions!

Brian groaned as he pulled up to the large set of stairs up towards the hill that is the graveyard. He picked up his bags and started to walk. It’s been years since he’s came up here. He sighed, recalling how excited Jack was to look at the stars. There was so many things they promised to do as a family, to do with Jack. 

“Ye bastard!” Jack screamed, yanking the bag away from Brian. “T-this will prove yer a murderer!” he cried out, unzipping the bag. To his surprise it wasn’t a weapon or anything of Barry’s… Instead it was the telescope Jack owned ages ago.

“Why… Why do ye have it?” he asked, looking up at the other in surprise.

Brian sighed and sat down beside Jack. “I wanted to prove something to you..” he slipped an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “I really did want to be a family again. I didn’t mean to hurt Barry.” he looked down towards the open bag. “Your old man fucked up huh?”

Jack stumbled to his feet, no words leftover. He offered a weak smile, seeing the real guilt in his father’s voice. “Ye know.. Once a year or so, they set up these really cool viewing places. Maybe we could look at one or something.”

“After I serve my time of course.” Brian smiled weakly at the other. “Maybe I could challenge them to a battle of wits of outsmart them.” he joked, picking up the bag and offering Jack a smile.

The other laughed quietly and shook his head. “Challenge them in what? Physics?” he teased lightly.

“Of course, I do have a pHd afterall.” 

For a moment, everything seemed at piece. As Jack’s phone went off with the familiar noise of rewriting itself. What was it now? He took a minute and started to read but it was soon cut short. The man walking beside them was a tall man, sunglasses and a dark hoodie. Admittedly it was odd. No one could have known he was sent to kill Brian. Before the grey haired man could react, he had felt a blade dig into his chest. While Jack screamed out, kneeling to Brian’s side, the man bolted full speed away from the crime scene.

“B-brian! Wake up!” Jack screamed, shaking the older man. It wasn’t fair. For once, Brian was going to face the music. He was going to turn himself in, they had plans be a family again.

Felix’s words crossed Jack’s mind, the ones from earlier. The man had a point, it was staring him in the face the whole time. There was only one way to save Barry and now Brian. Jack had to become the new God of time.

“ _ Irony is a bitch huh? _ ” It’s as if the imp knew this was going to happen, he knew how Jack’s life was going to fall apart.

Tears streamed down Jack’s cheeks as another male paced towards Jack. More men must have come to take out any witnesses, which included Jack as well. His eyes turned towards his phone as the other hand reached out towards the knife left in Brian’s chest. “Nothing personal kiddo-” He tensed, feeling Jack pull out the blade and stab it full force into the man’s chest.

Guess what? It was already personal. He narrowed his eyes and turned around, remembering his diary mentioning how the men were going to attack him. He stabbed another one and shielded himself, listening to the shocked man load a pistol. He shot at the other, sounding panicked. A few seconds after Jack shielded himself, the man felt someone slash his neck from behind. Standing there was Mark, reached out for Jack. “Angel, I’m sorry I was late!” He ran towards the other, dropping in front of Jack.

Overall Jack felt sick. He wanted to vomit and sob all at the same time. He lurched over, gripping his bloody knife. “Is something wrong darling?” Mark asked, sitting neatly in front of Jack.

Slowly he raised the knife towards Mark’s throat, hands shaking. “M-mark. I have t-to kill ye.” He whispered softly, large tears welling in his eyes. “I-I need to win this game… Yer just in me way.”

Mark didn’t move. Instead he offered a small smile, “alright then. Go ahead. Do while you’re all heated up.” he replied, resting his hands in his lap.

“Y-ye don’t have to protect me anymore” he whimpered, slowly inching the blade closer with his shaking hands.

Mark sighed, spotting the tears in Jack’s eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Jack’s for a few seconds. He pulled out shortly afterwards. “Baby cakes, don’t worry. I will follow you till the end, and once you ask, I will punch my own ticket.” He smiled sincerely. “You’re my whole world and all I want is your love.”

At his words, Jack dropped the knife, breaking down into sobs. He didn’t deserve someone so kind and giving. He’s lost everyone and treated Mark like he was crazy… Which he was, but still.. He was willing to give everything to Jack. The sobbing man pulled the other warm body close to his chest, sobbing profusely.

Back in the throne room, Sam stared at the screen in surprise. “I suppose Jack has finally gone all in huh?” Felix asked with a slight smirk. “This will be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn son. We had some feelings up and in this chapter.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THIS CHAPTER (since I'm a bad writer):  
> -note, the girl in the flashback wasn't supposed to be anyone. (just in case one person thinks I was putting any real life girlfriends in the story. It's not that cause Wiishu and Amy are my loves.) If you want to give the girl a name just uh... Make one up that fits your fancy.  
> -yeah Brian is dead too.  
> -more Mark and Jack feels  
> -oh, and in my story, Mark was adopted by Matt and Ryan. In the anime, the parents abuse Yuno (the character Mark is based off) but I didn't want to make it Matt and Ryan abusing Mark. Instead I created a nanny and she killed both Matt & Ryan. Then Mark locked her in the cage with their corpses and she died in there. Who knows when Mark dismembered her, perhaps he was bored.
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Brian (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Supermega), Matt Watson (Supermega), Ken (Cinnamontoastken), Jared Knabenbauer (ProJared), Jirard Khalil (The Completionist), Shane (Did you know gaming)


	18. THE BURNING TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the duo sets to attack the mayor, it might be the truth about the third corpse in Mark's backyard that drives them apart.

As people gathered in front of their mayor, the chatter grew to a mixture of anger, shame, and sadness. It was silent until one of the men stood up to call out their city's leader. “Mr Mayor! You cannot think about closing the Normal Boots orphanage! The people will be in an up roar! Think about how the press will handle this!” He exclaimed, awaiting an answer from their stone faced mayor. It was true, the recent meeting was to talk about the fate of the orphanage that came into question when they’d linked two criminals to the place: Jared and Jirard.

Sitting behind the desk in the room was a fit man with short brown hair. He was supporting a casual but dapper collared shirt with a black jacket over it. He let out a deep breath and looked down, gathering his words. “I know, it is unjust but we have traced the tower bombers to Normal boots and… I-I…” he looked up, a fake tear of sympathy streaming down his cheek. He hit the desk with his fists, clearing the chatter. “I declare there is a seed of evil growing in that home!” That was the goal, play the fate of the children card and gather the crowd to his side.

“Mayor! That is insane!” One of the business men shouted.

The brunette stood boldly in one swift movement. “Hold your tone! How could I let there be another attack on our city just happen?” He clenched his fists.  “I would never throw them to the wolves to fend for themselves!” He shouted, looking down at his desk. “But I can no longer let those children sleep under the same roof as terrorists once did. Now, tell me if you carry any further objections. Only a monster could have any in my eyes.”

With no more words, the man sat down.

“Those who agree, please stand.” the mayor looked around to see the room rise. He had to hide a smirk as he nodded. “Ah, perfect. Now, the Normal boots orphanage will be taken down by next week.” he announced, sitting down at his desk once more. His name place seemed to almost shine as he realized his victory. The tag read, “ _ Matthew Patrick. _ ”

 

A few days had passed with no signs of Mark or Jack. They’d chosen to skip out on Sam’s meetings and that was starting to raise alarm among the group. Standing before him, cloaked so that no one could tell who each other was, the last diary users left. Unknown by the others, there was Suzy who was currently hiding out under police help due to the small favors she’s going, Shane who’s orphanage is facing the possibility of being closed, the mayor Matthew Patrick, and of course the two lovers: Mark and Jack. “I’m afraid if they will now show, I will have to eliminate the two. If they will have nothing to do with us, it shows they aren’t interested in winning.” Sam spoke boldly, willing to kill the two off at the moment but the others seemed shocked that he’d kill them off now. “And if no one-”

“Hold yer horses eyeball!” A thick irish accent grabbed people’s attention as the two raised into the meeting, Jack’s arms wrapped around Mark. Instead of his old boring hoodie and jeans from before, Jack was sporting a new leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a black beanie. Mark on the other was happily wearing a red flannel and jeans. “So what, we missed a few bits. Ye are so eager to get rid of us Sam. Isn’t that right eleven? Or should I say mayor Matt Pat?” he smirked, watching the shady figure eleven tense.

Oh perfect, he was right! He knew it too! The green haired man let out a low laugh and pointed at the other. “I knew it! What did everyone think I was doing? Shovin’ a stick up me arse?” He laughed along with Mark. For once in his life, Jack was starting to feel like a confident guy.

Matt nodded and clapped his hands together for Jack. “Ah, I’ll admit, you’re smart.” he complimented. “May I ask, how you found this out?” He asked, awaiting how Jack found him out.

As Jack got ready to explain everything, Sam lowered the shadow effect from the area. At first, he used to help all the players mask their identity but now that everything was out, what the point? Jack laughed and crossed his arms. “It wasn’t hard ye know, I sat in city hall and watched. My diary catches everything I see, and you’d be surprised how much I can catch. As soon as you guilted the council into closing the orphanage, I knew it was you. You see, I plan on being the next God and none of you will get in my way.”

At home, Mark was clapping in delight for Jack. Admittedly, Jack’s whole speal was scripted and written by Mark but hey, Jack did a really good job performing. “You were like a good irish action hero!” The redhead exclaimed, flipping through the script he wrote even with positive comments. After Jack’s choice to step up and work on winning the game, Mark pulled some strings and got them a small place to share.

Jack smiled at the other and glanced at the notebook that Mark had written. “Awh, don’t say that, ye were the one who wrote this thing. Ye did so great!” He complimented.

At Jack’s kind words, Mark felt his cheeks flush red. He waved it off as he started digging through his book bag to change into a fresh shirt. “Pffh, don’t be so humble, I just wrote the general outline. You made it all happen!” He shrugged. “Beside, we have only slowed eleven down and not stopped him. He’s after Shane’s diary you know.”

Jack frowned at this statement. “Man…. We’d be doomed if that happened.” he glanced at the new notebook Mark handed him. It was the next script and admittedly, Jack’s adrenaline from the last confrontation was starting to wear off. Now all that was leftover was worry and regret. “Fook, what if I can’t do this?” he asked, starting to read.

Mark could easily read Jack’s doubt. He paused and slowly got up before tackling Jack to the floor with a soft giggle. “Hey, relax… You’re going to win this, remember? For you parents, for the others?” he tried to encourage him, although Mark had different thoughts in his head. Jack was going to win this and be God…. He was going to kill all these other worthless players soon. Ah, it was so exciting to think about. “Besides, you promised me. Suck it up goofball.” he teased, settling into Jack’s lap.

It did sound harsh but Mark had a good point. Jack _had_ to win. There was no other outcome. He sighed and squeezed Mark’s hand, nodding in response. “Yer right. Either I’ll win or die tryin’.” He mumbled, pulling his lover close.

 

Suzy was asking for a little pay in return for some information when she told Ken some important news about mayor Matpat’s identity in the game and his intentions, along with the info that Mark and Jack were gunning for the bastard. “Ah, fuckin-” Ken hissed, pausing and hushing himself as he heard Suzy’s details. As of this morning, he was enlisted to be part of the mayor’s security group. With all the madness going around, it only made sense to beef up his protection.

“Ha! That sucks!” Suzy laughed as she was informed. She shook her head and tapped her nails on the table and spoke up before Ken could get upset with her. “How’s the research on second?” she asked, referring to Mark. That kid rubbed her the wrong way, he was just… Way too creepy.

“We have some lab results on three of the four bodies found in his backyard.” Ken slapped three photos on the table. One of the photos was a skinny blonde man who seemed to be working on the computer and the other man was a brunette in a hat with a patterned shirt on holding a camera. “Matt Watson and Ryan Magee are his foster parents and are two of the corpses. The third one is identified to a nanny, while the fourth one is still under investigation.” He sighed. “From what we’ve gathered, Mark is their adopted son. We have not been able to link his birth family just yet… Kevin is on the lead of the fourth body and any links to his blood related family or the place he was adopted from.” 

“I don’t like that kid, way too creepy.” Suzy murmured, sipping on her latte as she watched Ken open his phone and read over another text. “Hey, listen to me when I talk, it’s rude to-”

“I just got a text from Kevin.” The bearded man looked nervous as he glanced up at the woman across from him. “Kevin just went to take a look at the address of the place Mark was adopted from and uh… All that’s left is rubble. The place looks like it’s all been burnt to the ground.”

Mark was perched atop a hill, binoculars aimed as he awaited for the mayor’s arrival. The drive to the Normal Boots orphanage spanned a bit away, because of the hills and greenery of the area. It wouldn’t be a particularly dangerous ride but because of the open area, it left the mayor open to any attacks they had planned. That was his reasoning for having some sort of support to keep him safe on the drive to retrieve Shane’s diary. He would know the cars when he sees them. He waited until he spotted a familiar set of cars. Without hesitation, he flipped out a mirror and made a few flashes not to alert anyone but Jack who was waiting in his spot to start the plan.

As much as some of the orphans didn’t trust Jack or Mark, they had to rely on him. Without the duo, they might as well hand Shane and his diary over on a silver platter. Jack will use his diary to halt the mayor at just the right time and with that, the group with use a cloud of smoke to halt them completely and then will come the full on attack. One of the other orphans, has a copy diary most likely given by Shane which he can use to make sure Jack doesn’t have any tricks up his sleeve. Plus it can easily monitor Mark and make sure the redhead isn’t changing gears at any time.

It was before Mark had sent the signal when Jack let out a low sigh, pacing over to watch the sky for a few moments. They’d be striking soon now he was attempting to not let his nerves get the best of him. While he stood, a small girl with a mixture and black and blue hair offered him a baked good from a basket of treats. “You can have one, trust me, no tricks.” she smiled gently as he took one.

“Really, I don’t think you’re some traitor.” She spoke optimistically, sitting down to eat a snack before this thing went down. “I was at the uh… Whole occult mess, I saw you there. You seemed kind.”

“Would it be shady if I asked ye about who Shane is? Like what’s he like?” he asked, just curious. He really didn’t know much about the guy but so many people seemed to like him.

The girl nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. “Yeah, he can seem a little cold at first but he’s actually a very smart and nice guy. He always lets us play these cool video games and seems to know all the secrets!” she chuckled. “Really, he just wants to stick around to take care of us. He doesn’t care about the game.” With that, she stood up and dusted the crumbs off her clothes.

“Oh, thank ye for the treat.” Jack spoke up, offering a small smile.

“No problem! I’m glad you liked them!” Aki smiled, waving to Jack as she walked over to join the others and chat a bit before the cars came.

With the signal sent, Jack prepped the people for it. First step, two of the older orphans waited in uniform at a roadblock to stop the cars. “A roadblock?” Ken questioned, pulling the car to a stop. In the back, Mat sat with one of his advisors rambling off into her bluetooth about all the inconveniences this orphanage has caused. Within a minute, one of the kids tossed a can admitted smoke under the car and Ken’s eyes widened. “It’s an ambush!” he shouted, glancing at the window to see more people in uniforms sliding down the hill with bows at the ready.

“Protect the mayor at all costs!” one the policemen mumbled, climbing out of the car with guns aimed. Although they couldn’t make out anything in the smoke. With lightning speed, one of the teens sliced a dagger at the a cop’s chest, causing blood to spew out. Jack slipped out and sliced at the other, taking him down as well. Little did they know, from higher ground and with a copy diary in hand, the blue haired girl was barking instructions for their fighters as told to do.

“Jack!?” Ken called, recognizing the iconic green hair. Overall, he was in a daze over the whole event. How could this be happening?! Surprisingly, the mayor in the backseat was even more lost than Ken. Why was Jack bothering with an attack? He made it clear that he knew his intentions at the meeting yesterday, what would be Jack’s benefit from this?

One of the kids tensed a device arose from the car, it looked high tech and odd. With a large wave, all the connection the area was jammed. ‘ _ Stupid children, I knew I’d have to use that eventually. Good thing I thought ahead and had a jamming device implemented. _ ’ Mat thought.

The kid looked around, hearing gunshots beside him. Jack had fallen back and was now taking out the loose ends with a few of the orphans by killing them now. “Y-you bastard! You sold us out!” the teen screamed, meeting eyes with Jack. How could he have placed his trust into him?! He should have known it was all a ruse!

Running down the hill with a large smirk was the redhead from earlier. Aki looked up, pure fear in her eyes as she assumed the other was going to help by busting the device on his car or something but instead, Mark whipped out a long blade. With one clean slice, her head rolled off and she was dead.

“You traitors!” the teen screamed, darting at Mark. He swung his own blade, momentarily clashing with Mark’s sword. Although, Mark being an almost grown man who was much muscular than him and the teen being only fifteen was easily overpowered and felt his own blade pressed into his chest. “She… She was just a kid.” he murmured.

Jack sighed and shook his head. “We formed an alliance to hand over Shane, there is no other reason for us to work with ye weaklinks. We need him out of the game kid.”

“S-shane go!” The teen screamed, meeting eyes with the mostly monotone man. For once in ages, he flashed pure fear as he saw the blood bath of the orphans he raised. The orphans Jon had always said deserved a future, he let them die. Just like he let Jon die. Just like he let Jirard and Jared die. With no other options, he turned tail and listened, running as fast as possible towards the highway. Luckily, Ken stopped and helped Shane into the vehicle.

“Fookin’ hell.” Jack mumbled, chasing after Mark down the hill.

Mark quickly opened the car door to the vehicle the now dead cops took and started the engine once more. “Come on darling, we haven’t lost yet. We can chase ‘em!” He suggested. He took the passenger side and Jack took the drivers.

Without much time, he handed Mark his diary and instructed him to use it to instruct him on the current future. Mark smiled as he skimmed over a few entries. “I think we have this one in the bag, I’ll shoot out the mayor’s tires and we’ll have it!” He exclaimed happily. But… Mark almost felt his heart stop at the next entry, ‘ _ [4:40]: Kevin shows up. He knows who the fourth body found in Mark’s house is” _

No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. This couldn’t be happening… He couldn’t let Jack know who that really was. What if-what if he doesn’t want to be with him anymore because of it?! How could they find out? Mark was so sure that he cut off the hands, knocked out all the teeth, even dumped all the hair and clothes when it started to decay-How could they identify that corpse!?

Jack must have noticed his panic, but unknowing it was over the topic of the corpse, he put his hand on Mark’s shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry Mark, we’re a team remember?” He moved his free hand to hold his blushing boyfriend’s hand. “And I’m not losing you again, I promise.”

 

There was a moment of silence but Mat could read Shane’s anger from a mile away. He let out a low chuckle and pulled out his phone. “You would have never won you know, even if you hadn’t fallen for their trap. My diary is the watcher and you know what it does.” he teased, gazing over his entry. “The lovers are after us now, just as planned.” he murmured.

“Get as close as you can!” Mark shouted, getting up to hang out of the window. He has to shoot out the tires just like the diary says, “If he tries to lose us, be ready to chase him!” he shouted, aiming the pistol. As he shot at the tires, the car quickly dodged and Mark was left confused.

“He must have used his diary to dodge the shot!” Jack shouted, biting his bottom lip. “It’s possible his diary could work like mine.” he called, trying his best to focus on Mark not falling out of the car.

“Fuck it, if it works like yours-” He shot at the glass in an attempt to cut out the middleman here and there.

Mat chuckled and moved his head to the side, “Missed me.” he taunted.

The irishman was starting to get mad. How was it fair to give the mayor the strongest diary?! Jack growled, with one swift turn he started to push the car against the highway railing. “If ye won’t die, then I’ll run ye off the road!” he exclaimed, stepping on the gas pedal. With the large amount of force, the railings broke and both cars fell onto the next road, both miraculously turned the right side up and no one too injured.

“M-Mark come on. We’ve got to get him now.” Jack mumbled helping his love climb out of the car with weapons aimed.

Before Mat could have enough time to recall what happened and what his diary said, he was met with a redhaired man, aiming a pistol with the intent to shoot. “It’s over, you’re going to die.” Mark smirked.

The mayor chuckled and glanced up at the two teens. Good thing there was one person he was banking on. “I don’t think so, someone is about to arrive and steal your thunder.” he taunted.

Before Mark could respond, two people skidded to a stop on a motorbike in front of them. The one driving could be recognized as a black haired female while the male behind her was a familiar black haired boy. He stepped off, pulling off the bike helmet and Mark tensed immediately.

Suzy chuckled as she held up a grenade, causing Mark to lower his weapon. Fuck. No. He couldn’t let Jack find out. “Listen up, we’re about to have a little talk. My friend Kev here has some news.” She giggled and put an arm around him although he looked confused at the gesture. 

“Anyways, Suzy picked me up and we went down to a lab to do some important research.” Kevin chuckled, “They happened to pick up on who our fourth body was in Mark’s yard.” he tossed Jack a small box and smiled gently. “Go one Jack, feel free to open it up.”

Jack raised a brow as he opened the box. It was cushioned and small but inside was a tiny baby tooth. “What… Why did ye give me this?” He asked, looking up at the other.

“That is a salvaged baby tooth from the burnt up record belonging to Mark E Fischbach.” Kevin crossed his arms and sighed. “We took it to the lab and guess who it matched to? Body number three-”

“LIAR!” Mark screamed, hugging Jack tight. He was panicking, and falling apart at the seams by now.

Jack on the other hand was lost and dazed. He looked down at Mark for a moment and then at Kevin. “What are ye saying?” He asked.

“I’m saying, that tooth linked the third corpse to being, Mark.” Kevin spoke boldly.

“No! Jack make him stop!” Mark screeched, holding onto his love with tears welling up. “He’s a liar! Don’t listen to him!” he cried out, begging and pleading for his love to listen to him over Kevin.

Kevin narrowed his eyes and pointed towards Mark. “You realize what this means right? The real Mark died ages ago, and that, is an imposter.” he proclaimed. “I don’t know who that is but I suggest you step away from him-”

“NO!” Mark looked up at Jack, holding his hand with tears welling up in his tree bark brown eyes. “I-I can explain! Please don’t listen to him! I’m not a fake!” he begged, watching Jack’s scared and confused face stare back at him. “I-I can’t bear this…” he murmured, eyes widening as he felt Jack pull away from his hold. No… This cannot be happening… His fall to the ground felt slow motion as everything washed over him. ‘ _ I… I’m not a fake. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I usually write more chapters of other fics because these chapters are really long and I like them to be nice and long because when I write these, the whole chapter is structured like an episode of the anime. Which means I have to sit down and watch the episode before I write the basic outline and add the details/extra dialogue. It's sort of a long process.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THIS CHAPTER (since I'm a bad writer):  
> -I'm trying to differ Mark from Yuno slightly because he's adopted in this story. The whole point is that a lot of his records have mysteriously been taken down or evidence destroyed. Meaning there's not much evidence of who Mark really is in general. Besides, I think Yuno is adopted in the anime too?? I'm not sure on the story line behind that part.  
> -also, bam, Matpat is in the story. I was unsure who I wanted to be eleven in the first place and I balanced between it being Matthias and several others but eventually said that Matpat would be a good choice for the character. Just because I see him as a powerful all knowing type.  
> -if anyone is wondering, I implied that the small girl is Akidearest (the one that gives Jack baked goods). Poor Aki, her head was chopped off.  
> -also, I'm not sure if you can identify a body with just a baby tooth but in the anime it's Yuno's umbilical cord and I just didn't want to get that creepy/personal because these are real people after all.
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Brian (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Supermega), Matt Watson (Supermega), Ken (Cinnamontoastken), Jared Knabenbauer (ProJared), Jirard Khalil (The Completionist), Shane (Did you know gaming), Matpat (Game Theory), Aki (Akidearest)


	19. AN EYE FOR AN EYE, A HAND FOR A HAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy gets ready to face a new challenge, number eleven, Matpat.

A shot rang through the air as Jack pulled Mark close. He’d seen the mayor attempting to aim to take a shot at Mark. “Hey… Relax, yer okay baby.” he murmured softly in the other’s ear in an attempt to calm down his lover.

Kevin tensed and clenched his fists. How could Jack still want to be near Mark after what he just heard?! This man was not only a lunatic, but he wasn’t even the real Mark! “Jack! Are you listening to me!” he exclaimed, stepping close to the other. “Do you understand, that isn’t who you think it is-”

“Shut yer damn mouth.” Jack growled, holding Mark close in a comforting hug. “I love him all the same, no matter who he is, he’s my love now.”

 

That night, Kevin took a visit to Mark’s backyard with a groan. The mayor and Shane had escaped to a guarded area to talk. But still, the failure was fresh in Kevin’s mind. Perhaps he could have been more persuasive in his argument. He couldn’t understand why Jack wanted to stay with Mark. “That god damn fool.” he muttered.

For a few weeks, Suzy and Ken had been trading information back and forth between each other. That could explain why she was working with him, for information. She she got done with her shower, she sat down on her bed to read over the mayor’s base blueprints he’d sent her. There was one last text from Ken afterwards, ‘ _ I paid my debt. I cannot keep trading information back and forth like this. _ ’

That night, Suzy chose to uh… Do a little snooping of her own with those new plans. Maybe she slits Matpat’s throat while she’s at it, at the moment it doesn’t matter. It lead her sneaking into a building that was house to one of the world’s fourth largest supercomputers. What a coincidence, she came just in time for Mat to be showing the place to Shane. “What are your intentions with these devices?” he asked, glaring at the other.

Matpat laughed, shaking his head, “Can’t you see it’s obvious. Everyone in town is connected to this network. Don’t you realize that if I connect your diary, I-”

“No!” Shane interrupted, narrowing his eyes. “You couldn’t mean…”

“Oh yes. I’m giving everyone in the area a diary.” The brunette chuckled. “Our city will be seen as one of the most prosperous ones in all the world! With the ability to see the future, we will be remarked as brilliant! I will be remembered for centuries to come!” he proclaimed.

Suzy couldn’t listen to anymore of this grade A shit! She stood up, growling. “You’re a loon!” She shouted, tossing a hand grenade at the other. To her surprise, he caught it with ease. As if could know her moves before she was even going to make them.

“Ah, the terrorist is here.” He shook his head and turned towards the other. “I knew you would be coming to eavesdrop.” He let out a low laugh and tossed the bomb right back at her.

Shit.

She took to the window, climbing out and outside as fast as humanly possible. Mere seconds after her escape, she was met with confusion and the explosion behind her of course. “Fucking shit, how did he know?” she mumbled, taking a glance at her phone to look for an escape route. No one is that skilled to catch a ticking bomb without fucking super powers! Or at least their mayor couldn’t be that skilled… The cops were starting to get on her tail now. “Left it is.” the raven haired woman mumbled, starting to run down a stone path.

On the drop of a hat, Matpat sent out men to find her with very direct instructions on how to find her. It’s almost as if he was seven steps ahead of her. “Oh, we can get her on the left route!” A cop shouted as he listened to the order of his walkie talkie, sending Suzy into panic and causing her to dart into a few bushes and to press up against a tree. Her heart was pounding.

Her thoughts were racing as she skidded to hide in a small bush. How could this be happening? Was his diary like Holly’s? No, that couldn’t be possible. None of these goons had seen Suzy yet. That’s how the clairvoyance diary works right? She didn’t pay much attention to Holly and so much has happened since then.

Little did she know, this is exactly what Mat’s diary does. He sees all and nothing will get past him with his watcher’s diary. “Tell guards to check the restrooms, she’s going to hide out in them. We’ll catch her there.”

Suzy was pacing down a sidewalk when she felt someone pull her into a set of bushes and rest a finger over her lips. Her whole body was on edge but she said nothing as her eyes darted to her diary. With the path she’d been taking, she would have been captured.

It had been none other than the bearded cop, Ken who had helped her out in her time of need. Ken pulled out his radio and mumbled orders about a strange figure towards the fountain before he let go of the nervous female.

“Wha? Why are you suddenly helping me?!” She asked, biting her bottom lip.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe it’s just because I’m crazy and willing to throw my career away.” Ken replied, sighing as he helped her up. “Come on, let’s get moving before they realize where you are and that I’m assisting you. I think I’m done with helping guys like the mayor.” he smiled at the other.

Shane sighed as he traced a finger along the dusty supercomputer’s large drives. This really was a super computer. It was hard to believe that Matpat really wanted to give the whole city diaries.. “Please, hand over the diary and stop delaying what we both know needs to happen.” Matt spoke up, having a valuable point at the moment.

The other was silent as he slipped off his jacket and then his shirt. Strapped to his chest was the diary. Matpat would be lying if he didn’t think Shane was smart to hide it in plain sight. “Please, stop the bloodshed.” Shane mumbled, handing it over reluctantly. His hands were tied, he had no other options unless he wanted to be killed on the spot and lose his diary.

Suzy had broken out into a run as Ken tailed behind her. She had one last plan to stop these plans, albeit reckless and not planned out whatsoever. “If I were you, I’d stay behind Ken. I’m about to blow some shit up!” She glanced at him as she darted towards the building. With a flash grenade in hand, she tossed it at the men standing in front and powered through the dazed cops.

“Our upload is at eighty seven percent.” One of the right hand men of mayor smiled at the monitor, hoping the brunette would perhaps be happy enough to spare a raise or promotion for his loyal dedication but if this man could see in the future, he’d know he was going to be fired next week… But that’s another story.

She couldn’t let this happen. If the whole town got diaries, the world would break out into chaos. At least she was sure of it. More wars, more fighting, more deaths. She readied another flash grenade and tossed it up ahead. As her eye adjusted, she was surprised to see several guards armed with protective eyewear. Within minutes, she was tackled and being cuffed.

Inside, the computer had just hit one hundred percent and was finishing the last of file copy. His plans were moments within reach, he would be able to give his whole town diaries.

No. There was no way she wasn’t going out without a bang. With her last free moment, she was about to pull the pin on an actual explosive when she heard the shots and shouting of the man who had helped her before. Without letting Suzy get a word in, he darted into the room and tossed the explosive into the computer room. Before she knew it, Suzy and Ken were outside and watching police cars gather down below. Ken had carried the tired female towards a local park and the two were taking high grounds to see what was unfolding.

It seemed like a happy ending but Suzy wasn’t convinced. There was no way that Matpat had been caught off guard. He knew all of Suzy’s moves to a T. This got her thinking… He hadn’t known any of Ken’s move but the guy didn’t have a diary. Could this mean.. Before she could connect any further dots, Ken’s radio went off about a local patient threatening suicide.

All around the city, people were glancing at their phones and getting glimpses into the future. From people knowing their death days, to others learning about future dinner plans or even news stories set for the future. Watching from their reality, Felix let out a low chuckle and glanced up at Sam. “Oh, this is getting exciting huh? Suzy really won’t be able to last as long as she doesn’t know what Matthew’s diary is…” He spoke up but received no response for a few moments.

“Felix.. I think I shall rest to save some energy.” Without waiting for a response, Sam created an odd sludge like bubble to shield himself in. Really he needed privacy from the imp. He was growing weary of Felix’s intentions and could read that he was up to no good. He needed to make a plan and fast.

 

Suzy groaned, sitting on the floor as she read over her diary. Ken and her had taken refuge in a practically abandoned building. The ex-detective was attempting to call for his boy wonder, Kevin, while she hated acting as a sitting duck out here.

“Oh hey, I found them!” Standing on the stairs was Wade, one of Kevin’s friends.

“Wade? What are you doing here?” Ken asked, furrowing his brows.

Suzy groaned as she also spotted two more men walking up to join their little party. “Hey guys, glad we found you.” It was Arin and beside him was a well and healthy Danny. It seemed they had both recovered from the last battle they were in.

Back at Suzy’s hideout, the group conversed about the sudden diaries they’d been given. Wade’s diary was the same one he’d been given during the incident with Mark and kidnapping, you know, when he took an arrow to the leg. It told of all the successes he was going to have! Arin’s diary kept track of his friends and if they were in danger while uh… Dan’s kept track of attractive people in his book, that definitely meant Arin. Turns out Arin didn’t know this fact yet.

Suzy let out a low giggle as she sat down between Arin and Dan, slipping arms around the both of them. It’s funny, Suzy was actually only a year or two older than these guys and she often forgot about that. “Why are you guys actually here?” She asked, remembering the task at hand.

“Well, Kevin sent us a text.” Wade spoke up, trying to break up the flirting because he was feeling a little awkward. A part of him could also tell that Ken was a tad relieved they were getting back to business. “He mentioned some computer that needs to be destroyed-”

“Yoink,” Suzy mumbled, grabbing the phone to read over the text.

“Hey, don’t break that! I’ll be doomed if you do!”

She huffed as she read over the phone. It turns out the computer’s units were also dualily housed in a tower downtown, according to their boy detective. “This kid does his research.” she murmured in thought. “We’ll need a team.” the raven haired woman glanced around the room to see what she had to work with. She was reluctant to use these guys but what other choice did she have.

“Are you people crazy?!” Wade asked, trying to break a lick of sense among the group. “I don’t exactly trust you, you blew up my whole damn school!” He exclaimed, but in the back of his mind he knew that he wasn’t going to get past Dan and Arin’s judgement. Not mention Kevin will most likely back her up too, even though she was a bomb wielding terrorist!

Suzy nodded, pausing in thought. As much as she knew these people were willing to help her, she couldn’t march these kids out to their death. “I.. I think I can do it alone. After all, I did total your school all by myself.” She smirked at Wade, letting out a low light hearted chuckle as she tossed him his phone.

Later that night, she paid a visit to the local stray cat of the town to offer the poor kitty a little meal. Suzy had a big heart on the inside that she didn’t want to admit. Right now, that love and attention was going to this cute homeless cat. It wasn’t long before she was approached by the brunette from before, “Why won’t you let us help you?” Arin asked, biting his bottom lip.

She shrugged, running her fingers through the kitten’s soft fur as she remained in thought about the whole business. “Because, I just… You and Dan are young, you two have your whole lives-”

“And how are our lives any more valuable than yours?” He asked, stepping closer to the woman in front of him. “Because we’re younger than you? Because we’re kids? You’re not much older, who says you aren’t a kid too-”

Suzy glanced at him, unsure how to feel. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if it was her fault that Arin dies. “Because… You have a future.” She replied, attention turning away from the cat rubbing up against her arm.

Arin nodded and frowned slightly. “And I want you and Dan in it.”

As much as she hated to admit it that Arin charmed her over, Suzy allowed the teens and even Ken to tag along on this trip. While Wade rambled in the car over their mission, something clicked as he talked. Matpat’s blind spot… He hadn’t detected Ken when the man didn’t have a diary, was it…

That’s how she took a moment to visit Sam during the car ride. All she had to do was zone out a focus. “Sam!” She shouted, staring up at the god in front of her. They were secluded in Sam’s little bubble where he was faking rest.

“Excuse the location Suz… We are.. Trying to not let Felix overhear.” They spoke boldly, looking down at the raven haired female. “Now, what brings you here?” they asked, hands resting in their lap.

“I wanted to ask you about-” Before she could speak, she felt the god of time’s hand and sharp claws piece her chest with one swift motion, Instantly, she curled over, tears of pain starting to well up.

“Well, are you going to ask or just stand around?” Before anything could register, Sam’s voice pulled Suzy to reality and she was standing in the same place as before. She gazed down to her uninjured chest in pure shock.

 

While Suzy and Ken took the north entrance to the tower, Arin, Wade, and Dan took the south entrance. Of course, Matpat already had the drop on this information. He was quick to inform guards about the group's arrival. Both were riding up the the twentieth floor, trying to act casual. “Intercept and kill them in the elevators.” He ordered.

When the doors opened, all the armed men were quite surprised to see no one standing in them. “Sir, they are not there.” one of the men radioed Matpat, leaving surprise in the mayor.

When she took her trip to visit Sam, he explained everything and filled in the remaining blanks. Matpat helped create some of this game and his diary, the watcher’s diary, was meant to keep tabs on other diary users. With his help, they created special diaries that could do certain tasks but still reflect the user’s personality in their choice of diary. “In other words, he created this game in hopes of furthering society and has been watching since day one.”

That riled Suzy up. No way was she letting this guy get away from them. As Ken and her ran up a few flights of stairs, she leaned against a railing. “Edit your next entry.” she murmured. This is how they were beating the system. If Matpat can watch over all of them, there was no rule saying they could not change the entry in the diary and mess with his plans.

As all the information was starting to overload and Matpat was running out of options, he started to pull at his last strings to handle these guys. ‘ _ If they can figure out what my diary does, then so be it. Ninth is smarter than I thought she was.’ _ he thought.

All of Suzy’s nerves were on edge as she ran down the hallways with Ken close behind her. The moment her eye caught sight of a planted bomb right around the corner, her heart stopped. Her feet kept going and before she knew it, she was in the blast. As the dust cleared, her blurry vision settle to spot the numb she had left on her right arm. “I-I” she tensed completely, eyes widening as she watched men gun down Ken on the spot. All she had left in her throat was an ear bleeding scream, no words were leftover.

The brunette mayor laughed as he stood and turned towards the window. “Ah, the threat has passed now correct?”

The assistant behind him nodded. It was the truth. Who knew what got them caught, Wade’s babbling, Danny’s untied shoes, or Arin’s shouting but the trio was soon captured and held at gunpoint.

He asked, looking down over his city. “Without a leader, they’re powerless.”

Suzy couldn’t leave Ken out there, with no choices, she drug him around the corner to await her peace with peace. “H-hey Ken… We’ll pull through. We’re getting you some help.” She suggested, trying to keep him awake but he was bleeding out fast. It was evident by the large blood trail Ken and her left behind.

In the distance, Ken could hear the footsteps of the guards coming to punch in their own tickets. “No… Suzy, I’ll distract them, you go.” he suggested, stumbling to his feet to shield the woman. Before he could force anymore words out, the sound of several bullets hitting him rung in Suzy’s ears and before she knew it, Ken was dead at her feet.

When she looked up, her watery eye spotted not guards but Jack standing there with a large machine gun like weapon in his hands. “Ah, there you are.” he laughed softly. “We hung back for ye guys to pave the way but damn, who know ye got so careless.” he let out a laugh.

Suzy on the other hand was growing enraged. This whole time… They were the decoys. Jack used them just so he can know come on top with Mark!? She narrowed her eyes and glared at the other. “You… Used us for nothing but a decoy?!” She hissed, tone sharp and angry.

Jack let out a low chuckle as he started to make a call. “Trust me, we would’ve been killed without ye. Thanks suz,” he dropped his smile as he turned to the phone. “Go nuts Mark.”

Down in the lobby, Mark was indeed cleaning up the rest of the work with his automatic weapon. He was slaughtering guards, civilians, anyone in his path. People were filled with bullets, down within minutes. Downstairs was a true bloodbath. After he ran out of bullets, the redhead withdrew a large blade and darted towards people to handle the rest of the people. All for his lover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THIS CHAPTER (since I'm a bad writer):  
> -Yeah, I'm going to hook up Dan/Arin/Suzy because I can. ¯\\_ツ_/¯ Besides, in the anime, Suzy's character hooks up with Ken's character and uh... I don't know, I just love EgoFlapBang.  
> -rip Ken. ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> -whoa, like a chapter with little Mark and Jack ¯\\_ツ_/¯
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Brian (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Supermega), Matt Watson (Supermega), Ken (Cinnamontoastken), Jared Knabenbauer (ProJared), Jirard Khalil (The Completionist), Shane (Did you know gaming), Matpat (Game Theory), Aki (Akidearest)


	20. GOING OUT WITH A BANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack continues out with his plan but when Matpat has another trick up his sleeve, Suzy decides to up the game and finish off the Irishman here and there. While Matpat learned some important information about Mark in his last moments.

Moments before Mark and Jack had met on the twenty fifth floor, the two were conversing as he hacked and slashed at people. It wasn't long before they lost track of the violent redhead. In his office, Matpat was growing steadily worried. He was running out of options and the lovers demands were being broadcast on the media. First, Arin, Wade, and Dan will be released from the custody of the mayor and second, the mayor will have to end his life.

“Mark, manage the chaos and I'm going to end eleven's life.” Jack mumbled, pacing away from the other female who was in shock. Since when did Jack get so… man like? For once, he's not running from his problems. ‘ _ It’s almost off putting.. _ ’ she thought.

She huffed as her arm was quickly wrapped up and they went back to running towards a control panel. Jack pressed a few buttons before the doors slid open. They had to hurry, there wouldn’t be much time until the police and most likely riot men storm the building.

“You know, the moment your plan fails, I will be the one putting a bullet in your skull.” she growled, using her remaining had to grip her loaded weapon. It was his fault that Ken was dead.

Sitting with guards around them, the teens were in a bitter argument. No, Arin was just getting annoying and arguing with Wade over something ridiculous. While Dan was starting to zone out, the guards were growing antsy. One of them sighed and looked at the group of kids. “Stop with your meaningless dribble unless you want to die.” he threatened, earning their attention once more.

Wade raised his hands in the air, trying to signal that everything was alright and that they meant no threat. “You don’t have to kill us, it’s not like we’ll blab about that super computer or the game or anything-”

“Wade!” Arin shouted, nuding him.

“Well now we definitely have kill him.” One of the guards murmured, getting ready to shoot down the teens.

“Great job asshat.” the brunette murmured, glancing up as he watched one of the guards get sliced in half. Standing there with blood red enough to match his hair, Mark was smiling dorkily.

“For once, thank you?” Danny spoke up with a nervous chuckle.

 

Jack snuck a glance at his phone, running ahead into a building marked Wattson bank. It raised a moment of confusion in him, he remembered long ago, Kevin showing Jack the names of Mark’s adopted parents and one of them was Wattson.

Standing on the stars was Matpat with a chuckle and a smirk left on his face, “ah, there you are. Recognize the name? It’s a bank from his family that was seized by the city about a year or so ago.” With that, he turned hell to exit into two doors. On the outside, he showed no intimidation but on the inside, Mat was starting to worry about what this green bean had in store. How could all his plans be going so wrong?! He sat back and let the others tear each other apart in this game so easily.

“Yer not gettin’ away!” The two chased the brunette man and his assistant to a metal vault door that was just closing as they entered the room. It only took a few moments of Suzy’s angry gun pointing before the man spit out the pin code to the door. As the first door slide open, another one was now in Jack and Suzy’s way.

While the two were attempting to open it and the raven haired woman’s patience was running thin, Mark was darting towards the bank. He wasn’t going to leave Jack out there to dry. With his blade drawn, he pushed himself away from the three confused teens towards Jack to help. “Where is this nut leading us?!” Arin shouted, glancing at his phone to see a call incoming from Kevin.

The irishman tensed, hearing the raven haired woman cock her weapon behind him. For a moment, her words from earlier came to mind. “Shite..” he murmured, realizing that she intended to kill him where he stands now that Matpat wasn’t accessible.

Inside the vault, she’d shot at Jack but missed. He took the opportunity and ran downstairs and slid behind a desk to avoid being caught by the angry woman. “Come on out Jack….” Suzy murmured, leaning on a pillar for a moment to catch her breath. At this rate, she’ll bleed out before he’s cold. “I intend to shoot you with my last moments… Besides, what’s your sudden reason for winning this game anyways? I recall in our last few encounters, you were juggling a psycho in one hand and a target on your back in the other.”

She let out a low chuckle, stumbling around to find the boy. “Is it someone important? A family member? Friend? They gone… You want them back?” She questioned, leaning on a desk for a moment. “Cause I lost a lot of people too, even before this damn game. Lost most of my family in war ya know……” she trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts. Really, Jack reminded her of herself at that age. Scared and lost. “For fucks sake, you were almost outsmarted by a toddler, remember?”

For a moment, it came to Jack’s mind. He’d almost forgotten some of the madness he’s dealt with. Killing his teacher, running through a fucking minefield in his school, survived a costume wearing blind man and a bird loving cult leader, survived a murderous toddler, was almost torn to shreds by murderous dogs, made it past a hospital bombing and rogue cop, was legitimately kidnapped by the man he loves, fought past two best friends till they died, and now… Now he really was hiding from Suzy of all people. After all he’s made it through, most of the details have slipped his mind. Now he was waiting for Mark to come and help him from getting murdered by Suzy. 

He glanced towards his phone, eyes widening as they caught sight of two words he hasn’t seen in a while now.  _ DEAD END _

“Face the facts Jack… Whomever you’re trying to help, is dead. They won’t be coming back either. I don’t care if you think you can win or not, they’re dead in the ground!” She screamed out, faced with dead silence. It almost surprised her that Jack hadn’t let out a peep. Suzy paced towards the middle of the room and let out a small laugh, “Either way, you know the moment you change the future, the static rewrite will give away where you are.” She pointed out. Then, Jack would be dead meat.

While Jack was running out of options, his eyes met a notepad and pen lying on the ground beside him and he knew that he had only one option.

From inside his little vault, Matpat let out a chuckle. He could watch the whole mess go down from the safety of his cameras. Little did Jack know, the second vault was fitted with a retinal scanner that’ll only accept a few matches, his own eyes, the diseased Matt Watson and Ryan Magee’s eyes, and the eyes of their adopted son. “In other words, the fake won’t be getting in.” he chuckled, starting to pour himself a glass of well deserved diet coke to celebrate his genius. It was his favorite beverage after all.

 

Mark had been pushing through guards after getting a small piece of intel. Turns out Kevin is guarding Shane. He let out a small giggle as he pushed through the door and into the room. Standing beside her was a guard, one that Mark recognized as soon as he blocked his swing at Shane. “Kevin-” he growled, being pushed back by the man’s nightstick. “Out of my way!” he screamed, raising to attack again until his phone went off.

For this one, he read aloud. “Jack is writing me a note… ‘Dear Mark, I’m sorry if I die. I might have cut it too close. Please, win the game and bring everyone back.. Love Jack.” His face contorted into pure horror as he read. Jack… Jack was going to die?!

 

The moment Mark panicked and dropped his actions, running to help Jack, the future changed and Jack’s phone admitted a familiar static noise. “You cracked huh?” she murmured, pacing over towards the desk where the noise came from. Sitting there was only Jack’s jacket and his phone. Her eyes widened and before she could react, her weapon was shot out of her hands.

Jack was standing on the stars, holding his weapon with guilt leftover on his face. “I knew Mark would freak out…” he sighed, looking at the shocked woman. “I don’t want to kill ye-”

“Bullshit!” She screamed, letting her anger start to grab hold of her. “You had no problem killing everyone else! It’s what we all did! We turned on each like animals the moment this game started!” she exclaimed. “Spare the bullshit speech about how you had to do it!”

At this point, Jack’s eyes were watering and he was shaking. He really didn’t want to hurt her, Suzy has been here so long. They’ve fought, made partnerships, both made it through thick and thin. “B-but what else was I supposed to do?!”

“You did it because you didn’t want to die! Admit it Jack!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, gaze turning to the weapon on the floor. “Own what you’ve done!” Suzy screamed, picking up the gun.

“Please no!” Jack screamed. He had no choice, he pulled the trigger and everything felt slow motion as the bullets hit her. She dropped the gun, eyes widening as she hit the floor.

For once in her life, Suzy saw herself in Jack… He was just a scared kid lost in this mess of a game.. For once, she recalled the last shred of humanity she’d saved over the years. Perhaps it was still there, buried under the sadness and regret she pushed away.

Jack didn’t bother spending another minute looking at Suzy’s bleeding body. It pained him just to watch her fall to the floor. Instead he paced towards the vault, staring at the metal doors with a frown. Outside the door was a small intercom and Matpat was already beginning to taut the Irishman. “Oh, wasn’t that sad? You just murdered the only person you could connect to.” the brunette chuckled, sipping on the cooled soda. “Either way, she was just a pawn-”

Behind the green haired man was the sound of blood dripping onto the floor. Standing there was the raven haired woman herself, holding onto a wired up bomb. “Pawn your ass.” she smirked, gripping the explosive. “How could you not think that I’d have another trick up my sleeve? Don’tcha remember this baby that I have hooked up to myself on a dead man switch?” she snickered as she started stumbling towards the vault door.

“Yer… Yer really going to blow yerself up?” Jack asked, staring at the determined woman.

Suzy snuck one last look at Jack as the first door started closing. “Hey.. Don’t look so sad, it’s my terms this way. Besides, I haven’t been the most logical as of lately.” she sat down in front of the door and closed her eyes, smiling faintly. “The next part is all up to you partner.”

Her gaze turned to her phone in her hands and for once in ages. She was crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she gripped the phone that read: DEAD END. The more she cracked it, the more her body started to glitch and contort. Much like when Jon and Cry met their end, it was like a black hole was swallowing her whole. The moment her body flatlined, boom.

Jack tensed, staring in awe to see the see the door hadn’t budged. “I-I-”

“Jack!” Making an entrance was Mark, starring Jack with his bright brown eyes. He was slightly confused to see tears streaming down his pale cheeks. For a moment, his face flickered concern as he saw Jack’s distress.

“Suzy… she’s dead.” he murmured, turning to the other.

Quick, think of something positive Mark! “Oh! Jack! We should quickly get to the computer! That way, she didn’t die for nothing!” he suggested, offering Jack a gentle peck on the cheek. “You go on ahead babe, I need a minute.”

Jack smiled at the other and started to take off to complete their goal. ‘ _ Man, Mark knows just now to cheer me up! _ ’ He thought. Yes, he was still saddened over Suzy, but there was still some hope leftover.

Matpat chuckled, watching his cameras. Mark was glaring at the one left in the room but the brunette wasn’t worried. It’s not like that fake boy could get in here-He almost felt his heart stop the moment that the door started to open behind him. How… How could this be?!

He turned to slowly spot Mark peeking from behind the wall. On his lips was an unsettling smile as he met eyes with the scared mayor. “Hello” he let out a soft giggle, inching closer with the blade in his hands. Within one slice, Matpat was dead in his spot.

As Jack finished destroying the console, he heard the noise of his diary rewriting itself. “Huh?” he raised a brow, reading over a text that puzzled him. “ _ 4:45- Mark killed Matpat.” _

“How did he do that…” Why did he let him in?

 

The two had returned to Jack’s home and Jack had tried to make it VERY clear he wanted Mark to sleep downstairs in the guest room but he wasn’t too surprised to see Mark curled up beside him. “Should’ve fookin’ known..” he sighed, smiling faintly at the other’s sleeping face. In his sleep, Mark looked at peace and content to be beside Jack. He used one hand to read over his phone’s intel, while his other arm was being cuddled by a cute sleeping redhead. Looks like Kevin in just about willing to hand Shane over, that’d be smart of him to do so.

Back at his home, Kevin looked at the group in his home. Arin, Danny, Wade, and Shane were all on the couch. On one hand, Jack would be the best candidate to win this game and he knew that by far. At least with what’s leftover, he would be. He certainly didn’t trust Mark winning this thing. On the other hand, Mark was what was bugging him. He was there, listening to the redhead open the vault. He used his own eyes to open the vault, and somehow it accepted him. “Jack’s motive is pure but Mark… I cannot understand him and that’s a problem. He’s too clouded..” His gaze turned towards Shane. “May I ask one favor of you?”

Mark smiled as he leaned over Jack’s shoulder. He was in the middle of cooking the two up a nice breakfast while Jack scribbled away in a small notebook. “What’s this? A diary!” he teased lightly, hugging Jack from behind.

Jack felt his cheeks heat up as he stuck his tongue out at Mark. “Oh, this is my book that I’ve been usin’ to write who I need to bring back once I’m God.” he smiled at the other.

“Yeah right, I bet you still have a cute little diary with stickers all over it where you write all about how cute you are!” He kissed all over Jack’s cheeks, causing the other to squirm and giggle.

“Maerk!” Jack momentarily let his irish slip out once more in his thicker accent.

Mark let go of his love and simply ruffled Jack’s hair. “Awh, I was just teasing.” he replied, returning to the stove. “It’s just sorta crazy to recall all the things have have happened to us… Soon you’ll need to put a bullet in Shane and then… All that’s left is punching the ticket of yours truly..” He was nonchalant but this rang a moment of worry in Jack. It had totally slipped his mind.

“Mark..” Jack turned to him and slowly stood up, closing his book before he hugged the other gently. “Don’t act so natural about shite like that.” he whispered softly. It was true that Jack went back and forth on his feelings for Mark so many times before but.. He really had begun to care about Mark.

The other smiled faintly and pecked Jack’s nose, offering a small smile at the other. “Awh, I’m happy to know you care but don’t get so upset. You were going to fix things as God, meaning you’ll bring me back!” he offered a gentle smile, seeing nothing wrong with this plan.

Before Jack could speak, a small black hole started forming in their home. “What the fook?” he murmured, backing up as he held Mark close.

Unknown to the couple. Kevin and the others had witnessed this happening in their home minutes earlier and had rushed outside. The vortex was starting to swallow his home at this point. Forming all around were the same black holes. As they’d rushed outside, Jack and Mark took high ground to see what was happening. “What’s happening? It looks like time is starting to fall apart..” he murmured, looking around in confusion.

The redhead nodded and reached out, grasping Jack’s hand. “Yeah.. I don’t want to be that guy, but I think Sam might be running out of time.” he bit his bottom lip gently. “And if he doesn’t pick someone to take the throne soon… Our world might fall apart.”

Felix stared in shock at the God before him. What the hell was happening? He glanced at his watch, trying to read over the time set on it. This thing was too damn big for his small wrists. If he works under a god, you’d think he could afford better methods of telling time, like a cell phone or something.. ‘ _ You aren’t supposed to kick the bucket for a bit longer… Why are things falling apart now?! _ ’ He thought, raising a brow as he heard a noise behind him.

Raising into the room was none other than the eighth diary user. “Oh, good morning Felix.” Shane chuckled, leaving more confusion in the Swede as Kevin raised into the room with him.

“Hello Felix, we meet once more.” he smiled as raised into the room. “I assume this means I earned myself a screening with Sam?”

“Kevin?! What are you doing here!?” he huffed, tossing aside his comically sized large watch. He narrowed his eyes, “This room is diary users only my friend!” he shouted, jumping towards the other to formally kick him out.

The God’s long slender arm suddenly grabbed the imp swiftly, gripping him with their tight almost gooey fingers wrapped around Felix. “Ah! Hey! That’s no fa-” the imp was quieted as the fingers wrapped around his mouth.

Kevin offered a small smile and nodded, hands slipping into his pockets. “Thank you for the assist.” he replied, staring up at the other’s large figure. “I would like to ask one simple question, if Jack were to win this game and become God, would he really be able to undo all that’s happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you sick of my memes yet? ¯\\_ツ_/¯¯\\_ツ_/¯¯\\_ツ_/¯¯\\_ツ_/¯¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> (I just really like that face. Please forgive)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THIS CHAPTER (since I'm a bad writer):  
> -is mark a fake or is he not??? Who knowwwwws (unless you've seen the anime haha) ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> -also yes. I did sneak in a scene of Matpat evilly sipping on diet coke. It seemed fitting.  
> -BOOM SUZY DEATH. LIKE BESIDES MARK AND JACK, SHE HAS BEEN LIKE THE LONGEST SURVIVING MAIN CHARACTER FROM THE VERY BEGINNING. I think I made her in place of ninth because I just love Suzy and she is super badass in my eyes tbh. ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> -Anyone notice Suzy is sorta like metal gear solid character?? Like cause the eye patch and hand missing. I had the biggest realization a few minutes ago. But I cannot remember if that's Snake or someone else, forgive me, I've never played the games because I have no money. I've only seen lets plays. ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> -rip matpat. He died drinking what he loved, diet coke. Also, isn't it ironic he died in a room sealed by doors with camera monitors. He died in a fnaf esc situation with his favorite drink. A true way to go out. ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> -oh, by the way, the reason Mark could get into the vault is sort of important. Only four people had acess to get inside. Matpat, Matt, Ryan, and their adopted son. But the real one is dead right??? ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> -I think the reason I've never described Sam in full depth is because I like to leave it up to the imagination. Really, the most important detail would be that they have one eye and their mostly green. ¯\\_ツ_/¯
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Brian (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Supermega), Matt Watson (Supermega), Ken (Cinnamontoastken), Jared Knabenbauer (ProJared), Jirard Khalil (The Completionist), Shane (Did you know gaming), Matpat (Game Theory), Aki (Akidearest)


	21. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's come time for Jack to kill eighth and things have proved to be harder than he had thought it would be, all because of one boy detective who isn't giving up this fight too easily.

Standing before the decaying God of time was a determined boy detective, hands in his pockets and gaze fixed on the figure ahead of him He needed to know, he needed to save Jack from that psycho that was holding a tight grip on him. Moments of silence passed before Sam begun to stand, their grip on Felix not letting up. “Ah, I knew it wouldn’t be long before your quest brought you to my feet.”

Felix tensed, squirming to pull himself out of Sam’s grip. He wasn’t thrilled about how all of this was particularly going. He snuck a hateful look towards Sam before he wriggled away from him.

“Be careful up here Kevin..” Shane warned, starting to sink out of this meeting to just leave Kevin up here with the towering God. Sam took a seat back down in their throne as he took a few moments to inspect this man before him.

“You come here asking me a simple question have you?” They tapped their fingers onto his throne in thought. “You wonder if Jack really could bring the dead back from their slumber?” He inquired, taking a moment before an answer came to mind. As he opened his mouth and spoke, Kevin was in shock at the man’s answer.

In their home base, the group was typing away with the help of Shane’s diary to keep Kevin from getting lost in Sam’s dimension. Now without a diary, he wasn’t fit to be in there in the first place. Wade and Arin were typing frantically to give Kevin his own diary from Shane. After all, that’s what Shane’s diary does. It give the gift of seeing the future to others.

The imp’s eyes widened as he realized Kevin had connected the dots from Sam’s short answer. The teen detective kneeled down to his feet, attempting to leave the meeting, “I must tell him-”

“Not so fast asshat!” The blonde imp started to summon a white and golden ball, ready to throw it at him before something surprised him. Sam reached out and gripped Kevin with their large hands.

“I’m afraid that will not be happening Abernathy.” they gripped the other, watching blood drip from his mouth from the tight hold. Humans weren’t built like imps, that was certain. “You will be dying here with me now, it’s your fate.”

Sam let go of the man as he started floating, eyes widened with sudden shock and confusion. “You see, you’re nothing more than my eyes and ears on the ground. If you can understand this, I gave you such curiosity to observe when I made you.”

So that’s it, Sam created him for nothing more than a pawn to watch over the game? That couldn’t be possible.. Did he really mean that little to the world? There had to be something that drives him to be more than a puppet!

“And now, you will die and be returned to my records. A place where all the world’s knowledge has been stored. There, all events are ordered.” they explained, glancing at the man as his body started to break off into pieces as leave him. He felt no pain, but panic was arising in him.

“In other words, you gathered information on this game because it was was my will. You followed my desires.” Sam informed, watching down at the man breaking down before him.

“You’re wrong!” Kevin shouted, gathering his thoughts as he tried to recall something he did of his own free will and not under Sam’s wishes. There had to be something he’s done.

“Although I doubt you can, you may use your last time to give me an example of your own free will. If you can, I will spare you.” Sam’s voice boomed as Kevin scrambled to think of an instance he had free will.

“What about Arin’s father? I had tailed him to my own accord right?” he asked, dark brown eyes turning back up towards Sam.

Sam shot him down immediately. “I needed assurance as to what he was doing. He was in hiding for too long, I was starting to grow worried. You provided good insight.”

“Or the time I poked into Mark’s background?”

Once more he was shot back down by the other. “Mark is one of the most important players, I simply could not let him go on as a mystery to me.”

“I risked my life for Shane-”

His hope was dying out as he was turned down again. “Mark’s ways needed to be handled then. You once again helped me with this task as well.”

Sam stared down at the man, narrowing his eyes at the other in thought. “I will give you one last shot before you are filled away. What has driven you throughout this game other than my will?”

For a moment, he was at a loss. What’s truly driven him? What has kept him going throughout this game? Suddenly, something came to mind. “I… My.. My determination!” he shouted.

“That was nothing but an illusion.” Sam wrote it off as nothing special, sighing as he let go of the other. The only bit of him left was his hand, his fingers limp and disappearing.

“Ha!” Felix snickered, “Looks like somebody loses!” he exclaimed, a smirk leftover on his face.

Wade let out a groan as he finished the last of the typing and just like that, Kevin’s phone was a diary meant to keep tabs on other users. What was formerly known as a “watcher’s diary”

“Wrong!” Kevin shouted as his body started to form once more, his hand supporting a blue phone with a diary. “If I have no determination, how is it I was able to get myself this diary?” he exclaimed, leaving shock among the two of them. As he stood before them, Sam released his grip on the man. “I will save Jack because he’s my friend, if it’s the last thing I do!”

Sam was almost impressed. With a bow of his head, he smiled and simply nodded. “Ah, those are the words of a free man.” he glanced at the other. “With your free will, change the future if those are your intentions. Do it while there is still one left.”

 

Jack was in a full sprint towards Kevin’s home. He was full of courage for once in his life, knowing that the man would hand over Shane and soon he could become God. He could bring all of them back to the world of the living. “Come on Mark-”

Suddenly he felt tugging on his sleeve. “Wait a minute Jack..” The redhead was staring eye to eye with him. They were to a dead stop and Jack was puzzled by his actions. “If.. If Kevin and the others were planning on betraying you, keep in mind three of them have betrayed you earlier, would you be willing to kill them?” he asked Jack, expression tense.

For a moment, it did cross his mind that those people have broken his trust before. Wade had turned him in to die at the beginning of all this, not to mention Arin and Dan both tried to kill him when they first met. “No.. There will be no betrayal.” he replied sternly, running up towards the house. He trusted these people to let him win this game.

“I trust them.” Jack murmured, pushing open the door to Kevin’s ruined home. Only standing inside was the black haired man, typing away on his phone. From the start, it was fishy. “What’s going on here?”

Before Kevin could speak, Mark paced in with an aggressive look and tone to his voice. “Where’s Shane? We have to kill him.” he growled, almost protecting Jack like a guard dog. “No tricks-”

Kevin sighed and shook his head, looking up at Mark. He really wasn’t looking to deal with the possessive man in the least bit. “Oh, Mark, I would like to speak with Jack. If you could do me a give favor and give us the room-”

Without hesitation, Mark withdrew a blade and chased towards Kevin. He pressed the blade into his chest, glaring at the other. He shouldn’t have pushed for Mark to leave in the first place, he should’ve known better.

“Mark!” Jack screamed, eyes wide at the sight. Kevin stumbled backwards and fell back onto the wall, the blade remaining in his chest. “Ye really stabbed him!” Jack shouted, unsuccessfully gaining Mark’s attention.

Mark turned to look back up, spotting Arin, Wade, and Dan helping move Shane to higher ground away from the fight. “There he is! Come on babe, go get him!” he replied.

Jack’s gaze went down to his phone, hands starting to shake. “Mark.. He was going to talk to me about something.. He was going to-to-”

“To kill you, betray you.” Mark cut him off, pacing over to pull the blade out of the man’s chest. He jumped back in shock with the blade as Kevin reached out to grab Mark’s hand, eyes wide and alive. 

Once he stood, it was evident that he was wearing armor to protect himself from Mark’s attacks. “You bastard.” the half German/Korean hissed, gripping onto his blade. He pocketed it and switched for something that could take him down more effectively. That happened to be a stun gun.

Just as he was about to attack the man, the weapon was grabbed by Kevin’s hand that happened to be sporting a rubber glove to protect himself from the shocks. “How… How could you even know?!” Mark exclaimed

Jack was just as in shock as Mark. According to his phone, Mark takes Kevin down with the stun gun.. He’s predicted two of the other’s attacks. At the moment, it occurred to him what was happening. Kevin has a diary now.

“I can tell you’re starting to figure it out now.” Kevin held up his phone in front of the two. “Meet my very own watcher’s diary, I can see your actions and the changes your phones will make with his baby. Sort of an upgrade.” he chuckled.

“Fucking hell… Jack! Go get Shane! I will handle him back here.” Mark suggested, gripping onto his blade from before.

Jack didn’t have many arguments. He took off, running towards the group. He didn’t care what they wanted to say, how could Arin and Dan lie to him? He trusted Kevin and look at what just happened… He was still on the fence about this whole situation but didn't have time to think about it. He loaded his weapon and ran towards the group, gripping onto it. He needed to fix everything.

“Jack stop!” Standing in his way was Arin, hands on his hips and gaze fixed on Jack. “You cannot keep listening to Mark! He’s lying to you to get on your side! There’s no way to bring people back!” He screamed, leaving Jack in a tear. What was he to do… 

Back at the home, Mark had somehow found himself pinned by Kevin, determinedly pushing the blade closer and closer to the male’s shoulder. One hand was holding Mark to the ground by his neck and the other holding Mark’s hand. “I’m afraid I tricked you Mark…” Kevin murmured. “Arin is going to tell Jack the truth, and I know he’ll come to his senses. You’re brainwashing grasp on him will fade-

His eyes widened as Mark took the blade and pressed it into his own stomach with a soft giggle. “W-wait, what does that do to help you?” Kevin murmured, his grip loosening.

“If I comply with your diary and let you win, it won’t help you…” Mark let out a low laugh and gripping onto his blade. He was right. “You could leave me here to die and bleed out but what would Jack say? Wouldn’t he be crushed to know I’m dead.. He loves me after all.” His words were starting to get to Kevin, he didn’t have time to fuck around with the psycho.

As Arin and Jack talked, the green haired man was holding back tears. “Don’t you understand, Kevin talked to Sam… The dead are dead Jack!” he exclaimed, staring at the other. Just as Jack was about to respond, he got a call from Mark.

Kevin had took off, trying to reach Jack. He needed to get him out, he had no way of knowing Mark was willing to gut himself like a fish to get Jack’s attention. He tensed, getting a busy signal. “Fuck… He’s calling him.”

“M-mark? What’s wrong-”

Mark coughed onto the phone, blood dripping from his mouth from the wounds he gave himself. A moment’s later, Jack was met with a sobbing redhead. “O-oh Jack! G-god help me! He’s going to kill me!” he screamed into the phone, “Jack please! Kevin no! Kevin stop!” he screamed louder, “Dont’cha remember they’re liars?! My diary records everything about you! I am supposed to always watch over you! I-I would never lie to you! They’re the enemy! They’re liars!” His eyes flashed pure insanity as he screamed into the phone to gain Jack’s sympathy. Lying beside him was a needle and thread, which Mark had used to patch himself up. He was already bandaging himself as he hung up. It was all for Jack… All for him……

“Jack please listen to us-”

“Shut the fook up!” Jack screamed, gripping his gun and pointing it towards Arin. “Why are ye lying to me?! Why the hell would Kevin cut up Mark like that?!” he screamed, finger close to pressing on the trigger.

The agitated brunette stepped closer, shouting at the other with an angry expression. This was descending into madness! How could Jack still be listening to Mark over him! He saved the bastard from being drugged and kidnapped, yet Jack still runs to Mark the minute he cries wolf.“Put that down! Why would I-”

Before the brunette could realize it, he was shot down.

The shot gathered the best friend of the brunette’s attention. “A-arin!” Danny screamed, tears welling up as he turned away from Shane and Wade for a moment. His best friend has been shot.

Staring at his phone, the brown eyed man was bursting into full psychotic laughter. His phone read words that he’s wanted to read for months, ‘ _ Jack killed Arin.’  _ That’s it. That’s what he wanted.. He loved that feeling more than anything in the world.

Jack stumbled forward, not sparing a moment to look back at Arin’s corpse. He made him hurt him. He asked for it, it wasn’t Jack’s fault. “Ye shouldn’t have lied to me like that…” he murmured, taking a few more steps forward, rubbing away the tears from his ocean blue eyes.

Why does everyone feel the need to lie to him? How could people that he called his friends, lie to him like that? Mark doesn’t lie to him, in fact, Mark was almost brutally honest. He scoffed and started to stumble up the breaking roads. Shane wasn’t getting away, he was killing him and becoming God, even if it killed him.

The redhead let out a low groan, stumbling out of the home at a slow pace. Kevin had a racing head start and an advantage, not being wounded, but Mark knew he could pull through. He hadn’t hit anything major with his stab luckily, and he was patched up soon enough so he didn’t bleed out. His gaze drifted towards his bag he’d brought incase the trip got shaky. Heavily protected were two phones.

Dan stared down at his best friend in the whole world, the brunette’s crimson blood dripping onto the street. It was definite, he was dead. His sad tears started to turn into tears of anger as Jack pulled his pistol back out, aiming it up towards Dan. Before the green haired man could utter a word, the curly haired man screamed out at Jack. “J-Jack! How could you?!” he called out, clenching his fists. “Arin has done nothing but be a true friend, what has Mark done for you? Kidnapped you? Hid secrets from you! Stalked you!”

For a moment, Jack flinched at the shouting but kept his aim. “S-stand down Dan-”

“No!” he cried back, his tears dripping from his cheeks down his neck. “Arin did nothing but love you! He truly thought of you as a best friend and what did you do, betray him for a psycho-”

Wade’s eyes widened, hearing another shot ring out. He had no words, watching Dan fall forward, clutching his chest. He fell forward, no more words left as he died silently.

He paced away from Shane, who kept running to escape the other, “Jack..” he let out, voice almost inaudible as he stood down.

“D-don’t fookin’ test me!” Jack screamed back, stepping forward.

Wade simply shook his head as he started to walk away. “I have no games left.” he turned back to Jack as he started to walk away. For a moment, Wade considered leaving, finally facing his cowardly behavior and leaving but then he stopped. With the silence now, you could hear it. Jack’s quiet sniffles and tears welling up. He turned back towards the other and narrowed his eyes “Jack… Stop crying.” he spoke out loudly.

Jack gazed back at the other, attempting to wipe away his tears. “Wh-what?”

“I said, stop crying Jack.” he replied, hands in his pockets. “After Dan and Arin poured out their souls to you, you shot them. Stop crying as if you didn’t have any other option. You’re parents are dea-”

A final shot rang out and Wade coughed, lurching forward. The pain was almost fully masked by the pure shock he was feeling. He couldn’t say it, but he knew it all along. Jack was much more of a coward than Wade was.

Jack grunted, returning to the road, it’d started to turn into a steeper climb but that wasn’t stopping him now. What he hadn’t expected was Kevin, the raven haired man stood a few feet away behind him and for a few seconds, he considered saying nothing.

“Jack.” he was almost monotone but somehow, his voice rang through the silence.

He almost kept walking, but for the sake of finishing his encounter, Jack turned back to Kevin. “What are you doing here still?” he asked. It was clear Jack had no intent of stopping, he didn’t figure Kevin could stop him if Arin and Dan couldn’t. Hell, even Wade didn’t put up much of a fight.

Kevin simply nodded, stepping forward. He took a small look around as he stepped up, now maybe a foot or two away from Jack. “I must say, I underestimated Mark.” he shook his head, eyes gazing towards his phone. “I honestly regret not killing him when I had the opportunity, before you had succumb to his lies.” he admitted, bark brown eyes gazing back at Jack.

Staring at Kevin were clouded blue eyes, full of mixed emotions of regret, fear, anger, and determination. Along with that, tears were welled in his eyes as mentioned before.

“You know, I came to say I wanted to keep you safe.” He spoke in return and turned back to his phone. “I came to keep you safe, to make sure you’re no longer under his spell. Within minutes, I will be killing Mark. My diary has told me of this.”

Instant shock filled Jack and for a moment, his grip loosened on the weapon. “W-what are ye talking about? Don’t touch him-”

Kevin reached out and gripped Jack’s shoulders suddenly. “Jack. Please, listen to me.” he spoke up, unwilling to pull away. “Mark will kill you when the time comes, I know he will. The dead cannot come back, the reason Mark dared lie to you is because he wanted you to stop hesitating. He wanted you to forget your own damn morals!” He shouted, almost shaking Jack. “He needed you to play into his hands if he can take down Sam.”  
Behind them, more ruckas could be heard as Shane fell down onto the concrete. He wasn’t dead but he’d passed out and he’d found a way to be pinned down on the ground by a thick tree branch.

With all the madness happening, the noises had almost slipped fully past Jack. Jack’s hands were shaking and he was desperately pulling at the trigger. Perhaps it was the truth that he didn’t want to hear. It hurt too much. Lies were so much nicer to hear. More tears streamed down his cheeks as his gun only made clicked when he pulled the trigger. No more bullets.

“Looks like you cannot shoot me.” The raven haired man smiled weakly, but it was short lived as Mark stumbled on the scene, his knife gripped tight in his hand.

“Jack!” he screamed out, starting to climb up to them. “Don’t you understand, he’s the enemy!” The redhead growled, tightening his grip on the blade and keeping his phone in his other hand.

Kevin ignored this and continued with his speech. “Don’t you see, you need a real friend. You need someone who really understands you.” he murmured, pulling Jack into a warm hug, “I’ll keep you away from him.”

With a swift push, he pushed the dazed Irishman back onto the ground. Down the road, Mark screamed in pure rage, gripping his knife. The expression on his face was only something Kevin describe are pure insanity and evil. “I WILL GUT YOU!” The redhead screamed.

“I should have just finished you off..” Kevin replied, picking up a pipe from the floor. “You know, I won’t let you off this time.” he threatened, stepping closer.

Mark didn’t back down from this. Instead he readied the blade, gritting his teeth in anger. “I will fucking end you!” he shouted back, starting to sprint towards the other.

Jack’s eyes widened as he held onto his phone. He gazed over it with tears welling up. Jack’s diary and Kevin’s diary both mentioned this would be Mark’s end. He didn’t know how to feel, how to think… Was Mark tricking him? Did Mark ever even love him?

Mark swung his blade, gripping the phone. “Go, to, hell!” he screamed as Kevin dodged the blade.

Taking the moment to his advantage, Kevin swung his pipe towards Mark’s phone. Upon impact, the phone burst into pieces and this momentarily fell to the ground. A smirk grazed Mark’s lips as he dropped the phone and swiped his knife towards Kevin, slicing his throat.

His eyes widened, blood dripping from his neck. Kevin dropped to his knees, left in pure shock. What was happening? Mark should be dead.. Was that a decoy? It could be, he heard the familiar sound of the phone dying once he hit it. He tried to think back, what did the screen say? He could vaguely recall it labeling Jack as something different…  _ Sean.. _ It called him Sean! He knew for a fact, Mark’s phone doesn’t call Jack by his real name, just about no one did. What did that mean? Where did Mark get another diary?

His eyes widened, realizing who’s phone that was. As Kevin bleed out, he met eyes with Mark. Once more, there was that look of pure evil as he passed Kevin. He was almost taunting him over this. He knew what he’s done.

Jack raised a brow, watching his lover pace towards him. “M-Mark-”

“Shhh…” The redhead offered a gentle smile, as if he hadn’t just murdered someone in cold blood. “It was a decoy my love.. Lucky for us, he took the bait. Now come on, we have eighth to take care of, remember?” he whispered against Jack’s warm lips, pulling back.

While Mark was rambling on about how they will finally complete their goal, it was all flying over Jack’s head. For a moment, everything was replying over and over in his head. The deaths, the shouting, the tears. He stared down at his feet, remaining silent while Mark pressed the knife into Shane.

Blood trickled from Shane’s chest as he bleed out, never opening his eyes. Perhaps it was better this way, letting him almost sleep forever..

Jack slipped his arm around Mark’s shoulders, letting out a low sigh. It looks like it was truly just the two of them now. “There’s no going back from this.” he murmured, not moving as Mark’s head rested on his shoulder.

Kevin gazed down at the ground, bleeding out onto the floor in thought. There was the real Mark Fischbach, and then there was this Mark, the one who replaced him. Three corpses the backyard, Matt, Ryan, and the body that matched the real Mark. This has to mean, their Mark wasn’t real.

He furrowed his brows, narrowing his eyes. “But…” the words were weak on his lips. This man had TWO future diaries. Why would there be two diaries? Wouldn’t the real Mark not be apart of Sam’s game? His eyes widened as the thoughts gathered in his mind. That’s it. There’s two.

With the last of his strength, Kevin stood up and stumbled up towards the two. He had to tell Jack the truth, with all his might. He would tell Jack the truth! He let out a cough, crimson blood trickling down his chin. He’d lost all his strength to speak, instead he’ll have to resort to something else… His phone!

Mark narrowed his eyes, turning back to his blade. Without thinking and ignoring Jack’s shouting to stop, he raced towards Kevin, slicing his head straight off. This didn’t seem to stop Kevin, the body dropped to its knees, the phone held out with the text as clear as day.

_ He will know the truth, if it kills him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not kidding, I am determined to finish this fic before Christmas. I have a will and a way.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THIS CHAPTER (since I'm a bad writer):  
> -So in the anime, Kevin's character (Aru) is sorta in love with Jack's character (Yukki) but since I didn't want to add that in, I just made Kevin determined like Frisk. And I do know Kev has left the grumps to pursue his dreams (and I love and support him for it) but I sorta needed him in the fic because he played a big role. ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> -ALSO rip Arin, Wade, and Dan ;-;  
> -YEAH KEV IS AS DEAD A DOORKNOB BTW  
> -and yes, Mark resorted to cutting himself open to maintain Jack's love.  
> -but oh shit, did Mark use a fake or a real phone? Since it was destroyed???? Oh the mysteries  
> -but what did Kevin have to tell Jack?? You'll have to wait unless you've seen the anime..
> 
> USED YOUTUBERS IN STORY SO FAR: Mark (Markiplier), Jack (Jacksepticeye), Felix (Pewdiepie), Arin (Game Grumps), Danny (Game Grumps), Kevin (Game Grumps), Suzy (Game Grumps), Barry (Game Grumps), Ross (Game Grumps), Brian (Game Grumps), Holly (Commander Holly), Jon (Jontron), Wade (Lordminion777), Ryan Magee (Supermega), Matt Watson (Supermega), Ken (Cinnamontoastken), Jared Knabenbauer (ProJared), Jirard Khalil (The Completionist), Shane (Did you know gaming), Matpat (Game Theory), Aki (Akidearest)


End file.
